Perhaps Love
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Third part to Raising a Family, takes place 4 years after Trial by Fire. Life has been going well for the Spirit Detectives and their families, but after all the years someone shows up again and she hopes to make things right. Hiei X OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot

To the readers: This is the third part to the story Raising a Family. It takes place after Trial by Fire and is based off the song Perhaps Love by John Denver which I don't own. I will only be using the lines of the songs as chapter titles anyway. It's by far my favorite song by him and it totally true. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Four years have passed since the incident with the demon disguised as Pyrius had turned everyone's lives upside down. Since then Yusuke and Keiko have been married and had a son, Haruko, around the same time Yukina had twins (a boy and a girl obviously), Ai and Asame. The three of them now were two years old.<p>

Kuwabara graduated high school and was now pursuing a career in engineering. Yusuke still worked his ramen stand, and Hiei and Kurama still worked at the flower shop. Hiei also helped out at the kids' high school from time to time, if not to look out for them.

Pyrius, Pyre, and Trinten stayed in human world. Pyrius taught martial arts while Pyre and Trinten stayed in the entertainment business and opened up a nightclub in the downtown area. Sometimes Kiyoshi and Emiko would sneak over there to talk with their uncle about school. Hiei knew, but he didn't mind since the two of them got done with everything they needed to do ahead of time.

Spirit World assisted Kenta and Dana in relocating to Human World. They became Hiei's next door neighbors and had become mates (the demon version of married, to those who don't know) and were engaged to get married the human way sometime in the spring.

Ayame and Julia got jobs as secretaries at some high-class companies while Ayame worked on graduate school courses in (you guessed it) botany. Hana was now eight years old and in the fifth grade. She inherited her father's intelligence. Sometimes one would forget they were talking to a child.

Kiyoshi joined the karate team at school and Emiko got involved with the art club. Both of them were good students taking honors and AP courses. Kiyoshi spent pretty much all of middle school and high school crushing on a girl named, Hintai, but he was always afraid to tell her. His mother's words rang in his head every time he tried to ask her out. He would have talked to Hiei about it, but he convinced himself he was okay. Emiko became friends with a boy named Makoto Hagiri (Does that last name seem familiar? Just wait until the parents meet XD)

Everything seemed to be going well for everyone…well, almost everyone.


	2. Chapter 1 Love is Like a Resting Place

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just the plot of this story and my OCs...and just so we're keeping track, I'm going to mention all the OCs right here because I'm confusing myself so I'm probably confusing you too...

They are: Kiyoshi, Emiko, Ayame, Julia, Hana, Kenta, Dana, Pyrius, Pyre, Trinten, Mrs. Springfeld. Mentioned in the prologue: Ai, Asame, Haruko, Hintai, Makoto. Mentioned in this chapter: Mel and Haruki.

* * *

><p>"<em>AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY THAT?"<em>

_"I am the one who has been raising him and he is a good kid and very happy and all he wanted was to come meet his mother so he could have some type of closure, but I will not let him be exposed to this kind of hatred. I will not let your words harm him."_

_"It wasn't my choice, but his. Let him talk and then you will never see us again."_

_"Let them be. Didn't you take enough away from them already?"_

"_Most of the women here are bitter and want nothing to do with men. But that's fine."_

_"You don't deserve to be Kiyoshi's mother. He is a blessing that you tossed away because of fear. He deserves better than that."_

_"I love him and that's what he needs. I may not be the best parent, but I'm most certainly not the worst either. So yes, I better for him than you are."_

_"At least our mother was willing to take us away from here and raise us on her own."_

_"I was aware of everything going on around me since the day I was born. I heard everything the elders said. It was her punishment for falling in love, my punishment for existing, and Rui's punishment for allowing our mother to leave the village for a short time. But she wanted to raise Yukina and I together. She showed more courage and love than you are showing now."_

She remembered the words of the man that had so viciously attacked her character, but years later she had come to the conclusion he was right. Her decision to let her kids leave was the worst decision she had ever made.

"_I know you don't want me and you don't like me, but since you are my mom, I want you to know that I love you…even if I don't know you. It's not your fault you were taught to fear us. I don't blame you for not liking me or not wanting to see me. I just wanted you to know that before we left."_

She broke down into tears remembering how she acted towards the innocent little boy.

"My son," she sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

><p>"Dad, wake up!" Kiyoshi and Emiko yelled jumping onto a sleeping Hiei.<p>

He rolled over and rubbed his tired eyes. "Hey, you two. What's up?"

"It's our first day of senior year, dad," Kiyoshi reminded him. "We have to get to school early to meet our friends. Come on."

Hiei had gotten in late. He and the guys were on another case, but he didn't want the kids involved on this one even though they had been training to join the team. Hiei was still very protective of his children and would not let any harm befall them.

When they got downstairs of their two floor apartment, they found Kenta and Dana preparing breakfast.

Hiei smirked. "What are you two doing in here and how did you get in?"

"Oh, come on Hiei," Kenta teased. "I was a thief too, remember? And human locks are so easy."

"Fair enough," Hiei said to his friend. "So how's the job hunting going?"

"Eh, not all that great," Dana answered.

"Why not?" Emiko asked innocently.

"Because not many people want to hire adults who have never worked a day in their life and have no education," Kenta said chuckling.

Hiei frowned. "I thought Koenma was taking care of all of that."

"He is," Dana replied. "It just takes time to forge all the documentation, even in Spirit World."

"I'm sure Grandpa Pyrius would hire you, Kenta," Kiyoshi suggested. "And Uncle Pyre would probably hire you, Dana."

The three adults looked at each other with expressions that would read, "Why didn't we think of that?"

"The kid's smart," Kenta said.

Kiyoshi blushed. He hated being praised, well except by his father. He craved for Hiei to be proud of him in everything (this goes back to his fear of rejection).

"Yeah, he is," Hiei replied causing Kiyoshi's face to beam with happiness.

"Anyway, to answer your first question," Dana said bringing everyone's attention to her, "you didn't think we'd let our niece and nephew go to their first day of school without a proper breakfast. We all know you can't cook, Hiei."

"I can too," Hiei muttered. "I cooked for them for over four years when we moved out on our own."

"Daddy's cooking isn't bad," Emiko said trying to defend him.

"She knows, Emi," Kiyoshi explained. "She's just teasing. You know, like you and I do all the time."

_True, _Hiei thought. After the run-in with that demon, Kenta and Dana had become like family to both Hiei and Yukina.

"I can't believe you two are seniors," Dana said. "I remember my human friend well and she always said senior year was a big deal."

"It is," Emiko said and Kiyoshi and Hiei looked at each other knowing she was going to start her spiel again. "There's college applications, after school activities, school spirit week, special events and dancers, prom, field trips, and so many other things."

"Wow, sounds like a busy year," Kenta said grinning over to Hiei. "And those dances and prom…you two know who you're going with?" Hiei growled so quietly that only Kenta and Dana heard it as they started cracking up.

A confused Kiyoshi looked over to confused sister. "Did we miss something?" he asked her.

"I think so, but I don't know what."

* * *

><p>"Emi!" Kiyoshi and Emiko heard as they turned to see a few of their friends including Hintai and Makoto.<p>

"Hey, Tai," Emiko greeted.

"Good morning," Kiyoshi said trying to hide his blush when he saw Hintai.

"Good morning," Makoto also said. Kiyoshi noticed he was trying to hide a blush after seeing Emiko. Kiyoshi was very protective of Emiko, but if there was one guy he trusted to date her, it would be Makoto.

Makoto had spiritual awareness and psychic abilities and could tell that Kiyoshi and Emiko were demons when he transferred here. He somehow knew about the spirit detectives, but never tried to do anything other than be friendly. He said his dad knew them once upon a time. Makoto and Kiyoshi got along really well as they were both on the karate team and practiced together for their matches. He was always there to help Kiyoshi secretly take down the jocks that flirted with Emiko with his power, well one of his powers, invisibility.

The stupid jocks were always trying to do more than just flirt with Emiko, but she was so naïve that she never knew what they were insinuating. Kiyoshi and Makoto did, and had gotten sent to the principal's office sometimes when they did get caught. The new principal (since the demon had slaughtered, well, everyone in the office) understood why they did what they did and usually let them off the hook unless she was being viewed by the school board. During those times she would call their parents, explain the situation, and both boys would go home and be commended for what they did. Sometimes it rocks to have parents with cool powers.

"So are you guys ready to kick this year in to high gear," Mel asked. She was definitely the prep of the group and was surprisingly dating the biggest Goth of the group, Haruki (oh, the irony since that means shining brightly).

"Oh course," Emiko said cheerfully. "I was just telling my aunt and uncle today at breakfast."

"You mean Yukina and Kuwabara?" Haruki asked, having met the two before.

"No, Kenta and Dana," Kiyoshi said.

"They're not your real aunt and uncle, though," Mel said.

Kiyoshi and Emiko frowned. They hated when someone said that about people they saw as family. Hintai and Makoto frowned at her. The two knew that technically no one in their family was related by blood. Hintai didn't know the entire story, but she knew they had been adopted by Hiei. Kiyoshi and Emiko entrusted the full story to Makoto and he was irritated when people said that.

"So what?" Kiyoshi said. "Blood doesn't mean family. Believe me, I know. All of our aunts and uncles and cousins may not be related by blood, but they have been there forever and have taken care of us like we were their family so just shut up."

"What's with him?" Haruki asked. Hintai looked to Emiko who was frowning. She noticed that Kiyoshi was getting short with people on the topic of relation, abortion, and anything to do with those things. Hintai wondered what had happened to him in the past.

Both Emiko and Makoto had known what was going on. It had been fourteen years since Kiyoshi had met his and Emiko's mother and she had said he shouldn't have been born, that he should have died and that he was a monster. He had been holding his feelings in since then and had mentally convinced himself that he was over it, but the two could see that he was like a balloon filled with compressed air waiting to be popped, but every so often, snapping at those who supported the thinking his mother had.

"Makoto," Emiko started. "I'm going to go talk to him for a little while. I know it's still too early for school to start, but in case I do get him to talk, would you mind telling Mrs. Springfeld we'll be a little late."

"Sure, Emi," Makoto said. Mrs. Springfeld was the instructor for the art club Emiko, Hintai, and Mel was in. She was also the only spiritually aware teacher at the school who was very understanding to Kiyoshi's and Emiko's life. She may not have known specifics about their lineage and things like that, but she did know they went through a lot, like the time she had to call Hiei to let him know their "grandfather" had kidnapped them. Makoto knew that she wouldn't mark any of them late.

* * *

><p>"So the kids are at school now?" Kurama asked Hiei as they were setting up shop.<p>

"Yup," Hiei said, concentrating fully on counting the inventory.

"This is going to be a busy year," Kurama said.

"Why do you say that?" Hiei inquired.

"Because we are all going to buy this shop out to celebrate Kiyoshi and Emiko's achievements and we are kind of a large group."

Hiei chuckled and shook his head at his friend's ridiculous joke. Hiei had something better to give them that he had been working on for a while and he knew that giving them flowers wouldn't even compare.

He bought a studio nearby the apartment where they could go to get away if they wanted. It was almost like a two family house but just had two rooms plus a kitchenette and bathroom each. He figured they'd have a bedroom and for Emiko and art studio since she wanted to be an artist and Kiyoshi would probably make his either a place where he could make a small dojo or lab since he was very into the sciences.

As if reading his thoughts, Kurama said, "But we all have your gift to compete with." Hiei smirked at his comment.

The door opened and they heard the bell ring. They looked at each other in confusion since they weren't scheduled to open for another fifteen minutes. Kurama offered to go talk to the customer while Hiei finished taking inventory.

"May we help you?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I am looking for someone," the woman said. "I think he works here."

Kurama could sense the demonic aura of the woman and couldn't tell if she was looking for him or Hiei.

"Hey, Kurama," Hiei called out. "I'm done taking the inven…tory," he said slowly as he looked up and saw someone he hadn't seen in years. His expression darkened with anger as he slammed the clipboard onto the counter and walked back into the back.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Kurama asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, my name is Yoshezame. I am Kiyoshi's and Emiko's mother."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for drama. So now everyone knows who the mystery character is for this. And eventually she will be the OC Hiei ends up with, but it's going to be a difficult journey for everyone as Yoshezame tries to make things right with her kids.

I also wanted to thank fanruby() for reviewing. I usually write PMs back, but in cases where I can't, I do want the "anonymous" reviewers to know that I appreciate the support also and it was such a nice review that I felt the need to comment. So thanks for the nice compliment you sent me. It made my day :)


	3. Chapter 2 Shelter from the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my many OCs whose names I will NOT write again until much later as a reminder. I also don't own the song Perhaps Love. All credit to that goes to John Denver

* * *

><p>Hiei was not in a good mood. Yoshezame hung around the flower shop and kept Hiei on edge. They weren't very busy that day, so Kurama suggested Hiei go on break. Hiei gave him an "are you insane" look because he knew that wherever he was planning on going, Yoshezame would follow.<p>

And he was right. She did follow him until he sat down on a bench at the park. She sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked keeping his voice under control despite wanting to rip this woman's face off.

"I want to make things right for them," Yoshezame explained.

He gave her an incredulous look. "You are fourteen years too late for that," Hiei replied. "Kiyoshi wanted to get to know you, but you wanted nothing to do with him. Emiko wanted to know her brother and came back with us."

"They are my children," she said calmly, but desperately.

"Really?" Hiei asked loudly. "Because as far as I'm concerned, they are MY children and YOU gave them up! You said YOUR SON should have died and that YOUR DAUGHTER was a traitor to YOUR race! I raised Kiyoshi for almost eighteen years and Emiko for fourteen. They go to school, but you probably could have guessed that since it's so obvious here. But do you know their hobbies, friends, where they want to go to college, what they want to study? No! So who do you think you are that you can just show up here after fourteen years and demand to see them?"

Yoshezame looked away. She knew she didn't deserve the kids but she had been miserable without them. Kiyoshi's words did reach her, but she waited so long to do something about it.

"Please, Hiei, let me talk to them," she begged.

"No." That was it, short and simple.

_How could she think it'd be that easy? _he asked himself.

"Please," she begged quietly. She was losing her resolve. Hiei knew she was about to cry; and being around humans, he didn't need that kind of attention.

"How can I let you near them when Kiyoshi is fighting with depression because of your hateful words? He doesn't even understand what he's feeling. How would you feel if your mother said she wanted you dead and then showed up more than a decade later?"

"I know it won't be easy," she said, "but I have to try. I want to be a part of their lives. I won't leave here until I do."

She was determined and Hiei knew she would go behind his back if he didn't agree. If he wanted to be involved in this, he would have to give her permission to see his children. If not, the woman would force her way into their lives and the kids would be worse off. At least this way he could mediate everything.

"I will be there when you meet; you will not talk to them unless I am around; and you will keep in mind that they are my kids and not yours. Do not get any ideas, understand me?"

Yoshezame nodded. She knew she was lucky for this chance. Now she had to make the most of it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Uncle Kurama," Emiko and Kiyoshi greeted.<p>

"Hello, you two. How was your first day?" Kurama asked.

"Great!" Emiko exclaimed. "My friends and I are going to join the prom committee. I'm so excited."

Kiyoshi playfully rolled his eyes at his sister who answered by sticking her tongue out. Kurama laughed and asked Kiyoshi what he did.

"Makoto and I decided to join the biology club. Haruki is being lazy this year and quitting the karate team and well, every other team he was in."

"That's too bad," Kurama said, "but it's his loss."

"I worry about Haruki," Emiko said. "Over the summer he started hanging out with some shady guys. I hope Mel will be okay."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, but be careful, okay?"

They agreed.

"So, where's our dad?" Kiyoshi asked.

Kurama tensed, but kept his face calm. Hiei had come back asking for the rest of the day off. He planned on letting everyone know what was going on so they would distract Kiyoshi and Emiko while he figured out how to go about the "situation" as he put it.

"He's probably at home," Kurama said. "He wanted to get an early start on dinner for you today to celebrate the first day back."

"Well, that was sweet of him," Emiko said. She tuned to Kiyoshi. "Maybe we should head home."

"Actually," Kurama interjected, "I was wondering if you two would be willing to watch Hana for about an hour until I get off shift. Julia has an appointment and Ayame is getting ready to go to class."

"Okay," Kiyoshi said. "We'll head over now. See you later."

"Thank you," Kurama called out to them.

"No problem," the twins said in unison.

* * *

><p>Hiei was pacing back and forth. He had already prepared Kiyoshi's and Emiko's favorites and had ice cream (or sweet snow as they called it) in the freezer.<p>

"Nervous?" Hiei heard Dana ask making him jump in his place.

"What?" Hiei asked snappishly.

"It's okay, Hiei," Dana said. "We all understand. After everything she said and did…I'd be wary too."

"She would have gone to them, with no one present to be their anchor," Hiei explained feeling the need to defend himself. To him, he was committing some horrible offense. "I couldn't let that happen."

"I know," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "They are going to need you now more than ever."

Hiei looked down and nodded. Dana helped him set the table and get the food ready.

"So where is she?" Dana asked.

"In the guest room, sleeping I guess. Frankly, I don't care."

"Charming attitude," Dana teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Hn. Where's Kenta?"

"We had a lot of leftover food. I would have brought it over here, but you had already started cooking so I told him to send it over to Yukina's. I also had him take some to your father and then Yusuke and Keiko."

"Thanks for thinking of us," Hiei said smiling. "Means a lot." He looked over to the stairs and Dana frowned.

"I'm sure it does. You know that no matter what, we're a family, right?" she asked giving him a hug.

"Yes, I know that," Hiei answered while returning her hug. "Now you should probably get home now. The kids should be back soon and I wanted to talk to them first."

"Of course," Dana said. "Good luck and let us know how everything turns out."

Hiei nodded as she left. Now all he had to do was wait for the kids to get back.

* * *

><p>By the time they got home, Yoshezame was already waiting in the kitchen with Hiei shooting her a heated glare.<p>

"Hey, dad," Kiyoshi greeted as he and Emiko ran into the apartment. "We're home."

"Something smells really good," Emiko commented as they two walked into the kitchen.

Their happy expressions changed really quickly to a mixture of surprise, hurt, anger, and confusion. Emiko's expression softened after a while, but Kiyoshi had the opposite reaction. He glared bitterly at the woman and left the kitchen running up the stairs. They assumed he went to his room when they heard a door slam.

"D-Daddy?" Emiko questioned.

"It's okay, Emiko. I'll go talk to him." He looked over to Yoshezame. "Say nothing until I get back."

* * *

><p>Hiei found Kiyoshi hugging tightly to his pillow while trying to fight his tears from falling.<p>

"Kiyoshi," Hiei whispered.

Kiyoshi looked over to him letting a few tears escape him. "Hey, dad," he whispered back.

"You okay?" He knew the answer, but he wanted Kiyoshi to talk to him.

Kiyoshi didn't answer. He just looked up to the ceiling. "Why is she here?"

Hiei decided to sit next to him on the bed. Kiyoshi scooted over and Hiei held him the way he did when he was younger. "She says she wants to make thing right."

"Heh," Kiyoshi scoffed. "Too little, too late."

"I know, but she was planning of showing herself to you and your sister whether or not I was present, so I chose to be present."

"When is she leaving?"

"I don't know."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Kiyoshi asked, "Do I have to go back down there?"

"Well, I did make your favorite and you wouldn't want to leave Emiko down there alone with her too long, would you?"

He shook his head and with that the two of them ended up at the kitchen table. The dinner consisted of Emiko and Kiyoshi telling Hiei about their day while ignoring any questions their mother asked them, if she asked any.

_This is going to be a long year,_ Hiei said to himself as everyone finished eating and went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: So not the first reaction Yoshezame was hoping for but can you blame them? It's probably torture for Hiei to not bite her head off. I know the scene in the park was really OOC for him, but he's been living with the humans for eighteen years, so he has picked up on some form or social conduct. And did anyone see the epic foreshadowing in this chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? So, anyway, let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys. Thanks a lot for reading.


	4. Chapter 3 It Exists to Give You Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot. I don't own the song Perhaps Love by John Denver

* * *

><p>"Morning twins," Makoto teased. He looked to Kiyoshi and Emiko and saw that they looked upset. Kiyoshi had his head down on the desk and a sour expression on his face. "What's up?" he said quietly noticing the serious atmosphere.<p>

"Our mother is here," Kiyoshi mumbled.

"Wh-what?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," the two said sadly.

"Are you two okay?"

"I guess," Emiko replied. "I'm not sure what I think. I haven't seen her in fourteen years…since she called me a traitor."

"What about you, Kiyo?"

"I don't want her here," he responded. "She said I shouldn't exist the one day I met her. I don't know her. I wanted to when I was four, but she didn't care. So why should I care if she wants to know me now?"

"I'm not even going to pretend I know how you feel. I'm really sorry, man."

"Whatever," Kiyoshi muttered. "Thanks Makoto."

Makoto smiled at him and sat down in between Kiyoshi and Emiko like he usually did. Haruki came in a few seconds later and sat down behind Kiyoshi.

"Hey, Kiyo," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Kiyoshi inquired.

"Meet me on the roof after class," Haruki ordered. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Um, sure?" Kiyoshi agreed, yet wasn't too sure.

Haruki smirked and the four were eventually joined by Hintai and Mel. Mrs. Springfeld then showed up and class began with Kiyoshi and Emiko praying the day would be better than they felt it would.

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go?" Kurama asked Hiei.<p>

"Not well," he replied. "Kiyoshi's hurt; Emiko's confused. Not that I was expecting anything different."

"Is that why we're setting up the studio early?"

"Yeah. They need an escape and they need it sooner rather than later."

"Have you told her about it?" Kurama questioned.

"Of course not. Why would I?" Hiei retorted as Kurama shrugged. "I'm worried about them."

"I understand, Hiei," Kurama stated. "We all are. Just keep talking to them. They need that."

Hiei nodded in agreement as they set up Emiko's and Kiyoshi's studio. Hiei would pick them up from school later and bring them here. He just hoped that would be enough.

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Kiyoshi asked Haruki. It was Kiyoshi's free period so he didn't mind being there, but Haruki was skipping class. This had to be important.<p>

"Here," Haruki said handing Kiyoshi an unmarked bottle.

Kiyoshi took the bottle and looked at it trying to figure out what it was. It then dawned on him and he looked back at Haruki masking his confusion with a glare.

"Pills? Haruki, what is this?" Kiyoshi scolded his friend.

"I overheard you talking to Makoto," he said smirking at Kiyoshi's defeated expression. "These'll help. Trust me."

Kiyoshi glared at him again and was about to tell him off, but his resolved faltered again at Haruki's next statement.

"So you're adopted," he said. "No wonder you get all defensive when we say that you're not related to some of your aunts and uncles. Turns out you two aren't related to anyone."

"I don't need to listen to this," Kiyoshi snapped. He threw the bottle down to the ground and started to walk away.

Haruki stopped him and put the bottle in his hand. "Just keep 'em with you and think about it."

Haruki left the roof leaving a very stunned and confused Kiyoshi.

* * *

><p>Yoshezame stood across the street from the Kuwabara household watching Yukina play with her two children, Ai and Asame. The three of them seemed so happy. Yoshezame smiled a smile full of regret. Had she not seemed so spiteful, she could have had this.<p>

Asame looked over to Yoshezame and said, "Mama," while pointing over to her.

Yukina turned to see Yoshezame watching her family. She did not look happy.

"Hey, you two, can you go inside and wake up Aunt Shizuru for work?" she asked. The kids nodded and ran into the house. Yukina's cheerful expression went south as she walked over to the woman who had abandoned her niece and nephew.

"May I help you?" she asked as threateningly as she could muster.

Yoshezame frowned and shook her head. "I didn't mean to intrude on your time with them. They are very cute and-"

"And happy," Yukina finished cutting her off, "with their family, like Kiyoshi and Emiko were. My brother told me how they reacted last night. Seriously, Yoshe, fourteen years? You couldn't have come _any _sooner than that?"

"Yukina," Yoshezame said quietly, "you were always a good friend to me. Please, tell me what I can do."

"I can't do that," Yukina replied. "I don't know those kids as well as my brother does and seeing as our race tossed him away, he probably won't help you."

Yoshezame grew quiet and bid Yukina a goodbye. She began to walk back to Hiei's apartment. She didn't know what else to do, so for now this was all she could do.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emi?" Hintai whispered to Emiko in chorus.<p>

"Yeah, Tai?" Emiko asked back.

"Are you and Kiyoshi okay? The two of you seem really down."

Emiko hesitated in her answer. Hintai didn't know the entire story, but she did know that their mother gave them up.

"Our mother came to see us," Emiko finally admitted.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hintai said quite loudly.

"Is there a problem, Miss Jinsen? Miss Jaganshi?"

"No sir," they both said. Mel raised an eyebrow at them from the soprano section across the room. The girls just shrugged and remained quiet for the rest of class unless it was the alto section's turn to sing.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi was going through an internal battle. He had the pills in his bag, but he hadn't taken any. He didn't want to stoop that low, to be weak. He knew he should report Haruki and hand the pills over to the principal but something was stopping him.<p>

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Kiyoshi mentally screamed at himself.

"Mr. Jaganshi, pay attention!" the recently transferred teacher, Mr. Akashi (oh, great) shouted.

Kiyoshi jumped out of his mental struggle and looked over to the teacher.

"I am assigning sides for our class debate today, topic birth control and abortion." Kiyoshi paled and Makoto looked over to his friend, concerned that he would get the pro side.

"Anyway, the debate is thirty percent of the final grade and I will choose teams by separating the room in half. Everyone to my left is pro and to my right is con."

Kiyoshi got up and walked out of the room, angry at the outcome. He was one seat from being to the right of the room.

* * *

><p>Hiei walked into the apartment and saw Yoshezame at the kitchen table. She gave him a faint smile which caused him to roll his eyes and sneer at her.<p>

She sighed and then asked, "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to say," Hiei said monotonously.

"Please, Hiei. Help me make things right."

Before he could insult her for thinking he'd do _anything _to help her, his phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi," he greeted.

"Yes, Mr. Jaganshi, this is Principal Zai calling. I have Kiyoshi in my office and I need you to come down here."

"Is he okay?" Hiei asked in concern. Yoshezame heard his question and looked over to him in alarm.

"Yes, I understand," Hiei said into the phone after the principal explained that Kiyoshi walked out of class. He hung up the phone and went to leave when Yoshezame grabbed his arm.

He glared at her as she asked, "Is Kiyoshi alright?"

Hiei yanked his arm away from her and left without another word.

* * *

><p>AN: So lots of drama in this chapter. Next chapter will be a little more...happier :) Yes, I wrote two chapters today. Thank you physics class XD


	5. Chapter 4 It is There to Keep You Warm

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters or the song Perhaps Love sung by John Denver. I just own my OCs

* * *

><p>Mr. Akashi was eating his lunch in the teacher's lounge when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Sir?" Makoto called.

"Ah, Makoto, one of my favorite troublemakers, I mean students. What can I do for you?" Mr. Akashi asked.

"I was hoping you would allow me to switch stances with Kiyoshi for the debate," Makoto stated.

"My decision is final," Mr. Akashi replied. "Especially since that boy walked out."

"But you don't understand. Kiyoshi-"

"I don't care to understand that boy. When I transferred here last year, he and his sister were such know-it-alls. Just because he doesn't think he can do an assignment doesn't mean any of you have the right to question my authority."

"But Mr. Akashi, he can do the assignment, just not that stance. Please reconsider," Makoto pleaded.

"This conversation is over unless you want detention. I'm sure that's where your friend will be after school."

Makoto stared blankly at Mr. Akashi. Well, at least he could warn Kiyoshi and Emiko that Mr. Akashi was out to get them. He left the teacher's lounge without bowing in respect. Mr. Akashi yelled at him, but he kept walking. He would certainly have a detention by tomorrow, but it was worth it. His father told him never to bow to a person who doesn't deserve it.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jaganshi, have a seat," Principal Zai said. "Kiyoshi, please wait outside."<p>

Hiei watched Kiyoshi leave the room, but Kiyoshi refused to meet his gaze, confusing Hiei. After talking to the principal, he determined that Kiyoshi did nothing wrong.

"I am willing to have his teacher give him an alternate assignment, but I need to know why he is so against a meaningless debate," she explained.

"It's not meaningless to him," Hiei told her.

"I understand that, but I need to have a legitimate reason or else it is thirty percent of his final grade. However, despite that, Kiyoshi won't tell me anything, but I figured you might. I won't tell specifics to Mr. Akashi if you don't want me to, but _I _need to know."

Hiei sighed realizing he was going to have to tell some version of the story. "I adopted Kiyoshi and Emiko from their mother. The woman told Kiyoshi he shouldn't have been born and should have died. Right now, their mother showed up out of nowhere wanting to be a part of their lives. He's very sensitive when it comes to the topic of willingly killing one's child."

"I see," Principal Zai replied. She didn't know what to say to that. "I am willing to discuss this with his teacher, to give him a different assignment. I know your daughter is in his class later. I'll make sure she gets excused from it as well. They will not have to sit on the debate and I will excuse Kiyoshi for walking out of class."

Hiei nodded his thanks. Principal Zai brought Kiyoshi in and explained everything to him. She then left the two to talk alone.

"Are you mad?" Kiyoshi asked still avoiding Hiei's gaze.

"No, son," Hiei responded ruffling his hair a bit. "I would have walked out, too. Actually, I would have burned down the classroom and then left, but you get the point."

"I hope Mr. Akashi doesn't harass Emiko about this," Kiyoshi voiced.

"He won't or else he'll be hearing from me. I mentioned the name to Yusuke and Kuwabara on the way here and they proceeded to tell me how he treated them at their middle school before he lost his job. He changed the answered on your Uncle Kuwabara's test to fail him and go back on a deal, so if you ever suspect foul play, go to your principal and let me know."

"Thanks dad," Kiyoshi said finally looking over to Hiei. He gave Hiei a hug and they remained like that for a few minutes before they went to leave the office.

"I have a surprise for you and your sister after school," Hiei told him.

"Good surprise?" Kiyoshi asked.

Hiei chuckled. "Yes, good surprise. I'll be back to pick you up later."

"Okay, dad," Kiyoshi replied with a smile. At that moment he forgot he even had the drugs on him. At that moment he forgot he even had the drugs on him.

* * *

><p>Makoto told Kiyoshi everything during karate practice during their spar.<p>

"I knew he was out to get me ever since he transferred here," Kiyoshi said dryly. "But he better not do anything to my sister or else there'll be hell to pay."

"Hey, Kiyo, about your sister…" Makoto started. "Do you think it would be okay is I asked her out?"

"You're asking my permission because why?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well, I don't know your dad yet and you're her older brother. I can be more traditional and ask your father, but I have no idea when I'm going to meet him and there's an art show this weekend." Makoto got so wrapped up in his speech he didn't see Kiyoshi's kick coming.

"Sorry, man," he said helping Makoto up. "And sure, I'll vouch for you with dad. But you will have to meet him at some point."

"Hey, why don't we have our parents talk to each other," Makoto suggested once he was back on his feet.

"That's a great idea," Kiyoshi agreed (if only they knew). "I'll talk to my dad about it tonight. Maybe we can set something up tomorrow night. You ask her out tomorrow during school and then you'll meet dad and then you guys can go to the art show."

"I'm surprised you are being so cool about this," Makoto stated.

Kiyoshi lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "If there was anyone I'd trust my sister with, it's you."

Makoto smiled and the two shook hands. "I won't let you down, Kiyo. I'll take good care of her."

"You better or you'll have two angry fire demons to deal with," Kiyoshi teased.

* * *

><p>"So you're adopted?" Mel asked Emiko during art club. Emiko nodded and shrunk down into her seat. "Wow, I never would have guessed. Your dad really acts like your dad."<p>

"He is my dad," Emiko said. "He's always treated us as his own."

"We know, Emi," Hintai consoled her friend. She didn't want her to start crying. Hintai may not have known much about the whole demon world thing, but she did know about the jewels. "Mel is just being Mel."

"Hey, I resent that!" Mel playfully shouted. "Anyway, is she the one who gave you and your brother those necklaces?" Emiko nodded again and went back to working on her clay box.

* * *

><p>"So what's the surprise, daddy?" Emiko asked innocently.<p>

"You're looking at it," Hiei stated smiling at the wide-eyed stares of his children. "Go inside. Emiko, your side is the left; Kiyoshi, yours is right."

Hiei knew they liked the gift when he heard both yell out, "Whoa!" He chuckled at them before they came out and tackled him to the ground repeatedly thanking him.

"I was going to wait until you graduated," he said, "but I felt you might an escape, so here you go."

"This is so awesome," Kiyoshi marveled.

"I can't wait to tell Tai and Mel," Emiko said.

Hiei smiled. "Let's go home so you two can tell me about your day."

"Kay, daddy," they replied as the three of them walked back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapters. I only know a little bit about what's going to be in the next chapter. Let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 5 In Those Times of Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. I don't own the song Perhaps Love. Just my OCs and the storyline for this fic.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi had told Hiei about Makoto and how he wanted to ask Emiko out. Hiei pondered this for a minute and then asked, "Do you trust him?"<p>

"With my life," Kiyoshi responded.

"And your sister?"

"I think she likes him and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He's the one who goes after all those perverted jocks with me."

"He sounds like a good kid," Hiei stated. "Alright, I'll meet him and his father, but it will just be us."

Kiyoshi scoffed. "Don't have to tell me twice, dad. That woman has nothing to do with us."

Hiei would have smirked at Kiyoshi's defiance, but the way he was talking sounded like he was in anguish. "Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi looked over to Hiei with an angered expression. "Hm?" he questioned.

"You know that you can talk to me, right?" Hiei asked.

Kiyoshi's expression softened as he looked away. "I…I know that, dad."

"I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice. Kiyoshi, please talk to me." Kiyoshi shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because if I do, I'll start crying and then you'll think I'm weak and not be proud of me," Kiyoshi said under his breath. Hiei picked up on it and got in front of Kiyoshi putting his hands on his shoulders.

"There will never be a day where I EVER think you are weak, Kiyoshi; and I will ALWAYS be proud of you, no matter what. I don't care if you cry if that helps you to let out what you're feeling. I just want you and your sister to be happy."

Kiyoshi looked into Hiei's intense stare and started quivering. He hugged Hiei tightly and started crying. Hiei rubbed his back to try to calm him down.

"It's just not fair," Kiyoshi said through his sobs. "Why did she have to come here? I knew I still hadn't gotten over what she said, but I was handling it. Now? I don't know. Why can't she just go away?"

Hiei sighed. "I don't understand it either, son, but she wants to try to work things out."

"How? What more could she possibly have to do or say that will erase that day and everything she said about me and Emiko? What could she do to make up for the last fourteen years?"

"I don't know if she ever will, but we are doing what those ice maidens never would do for us," Hiei stated.

Kiyoshi sniffled and looked up at him. "What?" he asked.

"We are giving her a chance."

* * *

><p>Emiko started picking things from her room to bring to the studio. She wanted to bring two changes of clothes, a blanket, some decorations, and a pillow. She also packed up some of her art supplies. Getting ready to leave her room, Yoshezame stood in the doorway smiling. Emiko froze up and panicked. Even if the studio was just down the street, she didn't want her mother to know where hers and Kiyoshi's hideout was.<p>

Yoshezame picked up a paper from Emiko's dresser. It was a sketch of a photograph of Kiyoshi, Hiei, and her.

"Did you draw this?" Yoshezame asked. Emiko nodded, jaw clenched. "It's very good."

"Thank you," Emiko said so quietly, Yoshezame could barely hear her. Emiko looked down and shielded her face with her hair.

"Do you have any more pictures like this?" Emiko shook her head, even though she was lying. She liked taking photographs and drawing what she saw. Hidden in her closet she had a box of pictures of her family and friends from birthdays, holidays, and school events. She didn't want her mother to see them. Not yet.

"So how was school yesterday?"

Emiko shrugged, but said nothing. Like she was going to tell her that Kiyoshi got in trouble because of how she screwed with his mind and that they have a place they can go to get away from her.

"Do you have a lot of friends?" Emiko responded by giving her an "are you serious" look. "What's your favorite subject? What about favorite food? Color? Animal?"

The questions were getting on Emiko's nerves that she blew up at Yoshezame.

* * *

><p>"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kiyoshi and Hiei were on their feet as they heard Emiko yelling, both wondering what Yoshezame did to make the sweet girl blow up like that.<p>

Hiei caught Emiko as she ran down the stairs in a hug while hiruiseki stones fell to the floor. Both Hiei and Kiyoshi looked up and gave Yoshezame, who was standing at the top of the stairs, heated glares. Hiei then looked down to Emiko and whispered comforting words in her ears. She started drying her tears when Hiei kissed her temple.

"Are you okay, Emi?" he asked using her pet name her friends did. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, daddy, I'm okay now," she replied. "Can we go to the park and get cotton candy?"

"Yeah, sure, but why?" Hiei asked. Then it hit him. Emiko didn't want to be around Yoshezame either and anything she could do to get away, she would. Hiei glared daggers at the offending woman and then told the two to get ready to go. He wondered how long it would take for Yoshezame to realize she couldn't make a difference and move on.

Hiei sat down at the table to wait for the kids and Yoshezame followed suit. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head as crystallized tears fell. Hiei refused to feel bad for her; however, he couldn't help it when he heard her confession.

"I made a huge mistake, Hiei. I was too stunned to do anything that day. When Kiyoshi said all of those sweet and innocent things, I wanted to accept him at that moment. I would have, but I had to send them both away to protect them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiei snapped. "Telling your son you wish he was dead was supposed to protect him? Calling your daughter a traitor was supposed to protect her? How?"

"The village elder had been there, Hiei," she said sadly.

Hiei didn't see what the significance of her concern. "So what?" he asked with a cold voice.

"She would have killed Kiyoshi," Yoshezame said. "She said if he ever returned, they would finish the job and if Emiko ended up like Yukina going in search of her brother, she would be banished and if she ever came back, she would be killed as well."

Using the Jagan, he probed her mind to see if she was lying. She wasn't. Hiei felt her anguish and heard it in her sobs. He finally understood what she had given up, but he would never understand why she went about it the way she did. She could have warned him when they first showed up that those vile elders were nearby. He couldn't bring himself to comfort her, though, as he was still confused about the turn of events. Instead of comforting her, he handed her a handkerchief and said, "Dinner is in the fridge. You can heat it up in the microwave. We'll be back later."

He left the house with the kids not able to shake the feeling of guilt he felt for leaving her in such a state.

* * *

><p>AN: So we're finally getting to the start of Hiei X OC, but again there's trouble. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know :)


	7. Chapter 6 When You Are Most Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters or the song Perhaps Love. I just own my OCs

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emiko," Makoto nervously greeted the next day during homeroom.<p>

"Good morning, Makoto," she replied happily making Makoto blush.

Kiyoshi had taken the liberty to keep the girls away from the classroom until Makoto finished asking Emiko out. Makoto would not back down now.

"There's an art show this weekend in town and I was wondering if you would like to go," he started. He wanted to be direct because he knew she might now pick up on subtle hints.

Emiko smiled at him. Sure she was innocent, but her aunts and Ayame had told her how to tell if a guy was asking you out. This was one of those times.

"Yes, Makoto, I will go out with you," Emiko replied. Makoto smiled at her, silently thanking her for giving him this chance. Nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

><p>During homeroom, Hintai asked Kiyoshi to meet her on the roof during their free period.<p>

_I feel like I was just up here, _Kiyoshi though bitterly. It was then that he remembered the pills. He was going to toss them in the trashcan up there, but before he could get them out of his bag, Hintai showed up.

"H-hey Hintai," Kiyoshi stuttered thinking about how pretty she looked in her uniform.

"Hey," she greeted back. She went to sit on the raised wall before the back ledge and patted the spot next to her.

Kiyoshi blushed and went to take a seat next to her. "Hintai, is everything alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She looked at him seriously. "I was going to ask you the same question." Kiyoshi looked down sadly. Hintai put his hand on his. "You know you can talk to me, right?" Kiyoshi didn't answer and she sighed and continued talking. "I always knew there was a reason you never ask me out." He looked shocked when she said that. She just smiled at him. "I always thought it was me and that you just didn't like me, but after talking to Emi, I think I know the problem."

Kiyoshi nodded. "You mean that I'm afraid of rejection? That I'm pathetic craving my mother's love that I will never have? Am I missing anything?" he said with his voice faltering.

Hintai played with his hand a little bit. "First off, you're not pathetic. Second, I won't reject you since I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time." Both teenagers blushed. "Third, you're missing a lot. You're a sweet guy who loves his sister and would protect her from anything; you do everything you can for your friends; you defend everyone who needs it; and you are so brave and stand up to everyone. I know you were afraid to ask me out, so I'm taking the initiative this time. Kiyoshi, will you go out with me?"

Kiyoshi stared at Hintai contemplating what she just said. Her words meant more to him than anything at this point.

"Yes, Hintai, I would be honored to go out with you," he replied with a smile on his face.

Hintai giggled and went to stand up. She took his hand and pulled him off the seat, but not before kissing his cheek. Kiyoshi's entire face went red.

"And I have been waiting to do that for five years," she said before running back down the stairs.

"Well, wasn't that cute," Kiyoshi heard a voice say. He looked over to see Haruki standing in the shadows.

_How did I not sense him there? I'm usually good at that._

"And here I thought when you showed up that you were going to ask me for more pills or thank me for broadening your horizon."

"I told you I don't need them," Kiyoshi responded.

"Oh, really? Then you've thrown them out, right?" Kiyoshi got ready to walk away, but Haruki blocked him. "Look man, just try one next time you get upset. If it doesn't help, I'll be the one to throw them down the drain in front of you so that we have no misunderstanding for the future."

"Those things kill," Kiyoshi stated.

"Only if you screw up, dude,"Haruki said to defend his product.

Kiyoshi moved away from Haruki. As he walked away, he turned back to say, "I don't know what happened to you over break, but you need to get your act together before you get caught."

"Are you going to rat me out?" Haruki asked.

Kiyoshi shook his head. "Someone said that we need to give chances. I'm giving you a chance to change. If after winter break you are still doing this, I will go to Principal Zai. You have four months."

_And four months to get you hooked, _Haruki thought darkly to himself. Haruki was going to do everything to cause problems for Kiyoshi and he was thinking it would start with Hintai.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi was the first person to get home. Emiko was staying after with Hintai and Mel to talk about her upcoming date with Makoto. Hiei was still at work. Later he would come home, he and Kiyoshi would go pick up Emiko, and then they would meet Makoto and his father at a restaurant next door from his Uncle Pyre's club.<p>

"Oh, Kiyoshi, you're home." Kiyoshi tensed when he heard his mother's voice. He was not ready to deal with her yet; he didn't know if he ever would be. "Your father said you'd be home the earliest. Do you want me to get you a snack? You really seemed to enjoy the ice cream the other night."

"Sweet snow," Kiyoshi said sternly.

"I'm sorry?" Yoshezame asked in confusion.

"If you knew anything about us, you would know that we call it sweet snow, not ice cream. And don't start acting like a parent because we both know you never wanted to be mine."

"That's not true!" Yoshezame argued in desperation.

"_Rui, what are you doing with that horrid creature and where is the abomination that was with him? You were ordered to kill that mistake. That boy should have never existed. How could I love an abomination? I want no part of him. You should have killed him. _Do you really expect me to believe that you actually care about me? Look, I know whoever got you pregnant was a creep for what he did to you. I beat up guys every so often who try to lure Emiko to that kind of thing. But it's not fair to punish me when I wasn't the one who hurt you. Now just leave me alone. You don't care about me, so just make things right with Emiko if you can, but leave me out of it. Things will NEVER be okay between the two of us."

Even though he spoke calmly, he was dying inside with every word he said. Yoshezame just stared at him with her mouth wide open. She had forgotten that he had heard her say all those initial things to Hiei. Shock prevented her from speaking, yet again, and Kiyoshi thought he had gotten a final answer. His mother didn't love him and she never would. Memories started pushing their way into his head and he started getting dizzy. He went upstairs into his room and threw his backpack down before collapsing on the bed. The dizziness didn't dissipate and he thought he was going to pass out. That's when he saw the pill bottle that had fallen out of his bag. He got up and picked up the bottle staring at it while contemplating what to do. He then came to a decision.

_Father, please forgive me. I was too weak to handle this on my own._ With that last thought, he popped one of the pills into his mouth and let its effects consume him.

* * *

><p>Hiei got home an hour later to find Yoshezame crying. <em>How many more tears am I going to have to bring over to Kuwabara's or Yusuke's to burry? <em>he thought dryly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just offered him a snack, he got mad at me and he told me to stop pretending that I care; and when I told him that I do care, he repeated all of the things I said to you and Rui when you came to the village. He ran out before I could regain my voice. He went up to his room and he hasn't come out since then. What do I do, Hiei? Please help me," Yoshezame begged.

Hiei let out a heavy breath and then agreed. "Just stick around, but don't interact with them for at least a week. They'll eventually stop feeling like you're trying to force anything and come to you themselves."

"But so long?" Yoshezame asked.

"That's my advice. You can take it or leave it. Could be less time depending on their moods. I need to go make sure Kiyoshi is okay."

* * *

><p>Hiei walked into Kiyoshi's room and felt like something was off. He shook the feeling off and found Kiyoshi asleep on the bed. He put his hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.<p>

"Son, it's time to wake up," he said softly.

Kiyoshi blinked his eyes open a few times and realized that he felt so much better than he had before. He looked over to Hiei and smiled.

"Hey, dad. Is it time to go?"

"Yeah. Are you alright? Yoshezame told me what happened."

"I'm fine, dad. I just want to get out of here. Can we just go now?" Kiyoshi asked. Hiei nodded and they left the room. Hiei could not shake the feeling that something else was wrong. He would have to watch Kiyoshi extra carefully. Kiyoshi was at his breaking point and little did Hiei know, he had already broken far enough.

* * *

><p>AN: Not a good day for Kiyoshi...well, it started out a good day. Who will be the first person to figure out what's going on? You'll just have to wait and see. I'm hoping I won't torture the characters too much, but I never know what I'm writing until I write so yeah...


	8. Chapter 7 The Memory of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters or the song Perhaps Love. I only own my OCs

Does anyone else feel like I'm being repetitive in this? Yeah, same here. I might try something new next chapter

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kiyoshi, Emiko, over here!" Makoto called and waved the twins and Hiei over. Makoto's father stood up from his seat to greet Hiei but when he turned around his mouth was wide open. You wouldn't have been able to determine who was more surprised since both Hiei's and Kaname Hagiri's surprised looks were about the same.<p>

_You have got to be kidding me, _both fathers thought as Hiei, Emiko, and Kiyoshi joined both Makoto and Hagiri (or Sniper if you don't remember the whole name ^_^) at the table. There was an arcade and the three teenagers asked if they could go play. Before either Hiei or Hagiri could say anything, the kids ran to a machine to get quarters with their allowances.

Hiei and Hagiri stared at each other, both with irritated glares.

"Should we tell them?" Hagiri asked Hiei. "You know, how I helped a human try to destroy Human World by releasing demons and you having to stab me to stop me from killing Yusuke."

Hiei shook his head. "No, they don't need to know. Besides, I hear good things about your son from Kiyoshi so I have no quarrels with him. He helps Kiyoshi protect my daughter, so he can't be all bad."

"And I hear wonderful things about both your kids, although I never pegged the silent swordsman to be a father."

"It wasn't planned," Hiei said, "but I don't regret it. Those kids mean everything to me."

"I know how you feel," Hagiri said. "And I guess since your kids turned out so well, you can't be all bad either."

Hiei smirked at Hagiri. "I guess I should say the same to you." Hagiri smirked back at him. They then watched their children interact.

"So I guess we can get along for their sakes," Hagiri stated.

"I think we can," Hiei replied. "But only for the children."

* * *

><p>Makoto, Kiyoshi, and Emiko returned to the table after a short time and the waitress took their order. Kiyoshi started feeling dizzy again and caught his head in his hand.<p>

"Kiyoshi, you okay?" Makoto asked calling Emiko, Hiei, and Hagiri's attention over to him.

"Son, is everything alright?" Hiei asked in concern.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all," Kiyoshi replied.

Hiei didn't buy it, but he wanted to trust Kiyoshi. They ate while conversing. Emiko talked about what she did at art club that afternoon when Kiyoshi started feeling worse. He excused himself to use the restroom. Makoto followed him to make sure he was okay. When Makoto got in there he saw Kiyoshi staring at a bottle of pills and gasped calling Kiyoshi's attention to him.

"Makoto, it's not what it looks like," Kiyoshi said.

"You're using?" Makoto asked in shock. "But that's bad for you."

"I know," Kiyoshi replied. "I…I wasn't going to, I swear, but then I got into it with my mom today and was so dizzy and Haruki said-"

"HARUKI?" Makoto yelled. "You have got to be kidding me! Why the hell did he do that?"

"I don't know," Kiyoshi said. "I shouldn't have even taken the one pill earlier. I know this dizziness is a side effect and I was just coming in here to toss them."

"No, you weren't," Makoto said sadly. "You were going to take one, weren't you? You can tell me, man."

Kiyoshi looked away in shame. "Yeah, Makoto, I was."

"Kiyo, please don't," Makoto pleaded.

Makoto's concern spoke to Kiyoshi. He had a lot of people that care about him. So he had a moment of weakness, big deal. Kiyoshi picked the bottle back up and tossed it into the trash.

"Come on, Makoto," Kiyoshi said with a smile, "let's get back before my dad gets worried."

* * *

><p>"Come on, baby," Haruki said to Mel, "don't play like that."<p>

"Are you for real, Haru?" Mel asked dryly. "I'm not playing. We're over. You changed after you got involved with those guys. I wouldn't be surprised if you were already doing something criminal."

Haruki smirked thinking about his latest project. He wondered if Kiyoshi had tried his product at all. He would see tomorrow. If Kiyoshi hadn't tried it by then, he would go after Hintai knowing that she meant a lot to Kiyoshi.

"So you're just going to stand there and smile? Like I said, we are so done. I don't even want to look at you anymore. Just get out of my house before my parents get back and if you come back here again, I'll call the cops. Understand?"

Haruki frowned. This stupid fight was all because he wanted to take their relationship further, but Mel wasn't stupid. Haruki hadn't been acting the way he used to be and Mel didn't want to get hurt by a guy she no longer knew.

She opened the door and held it open. "Just get out," she requested. Haruki glared at her, but reluctantly walked out.

He stopped and turned back. "You see, this is the reason guys won't date you." Then he walked away.

Mel rolled her eyes at what had just happened. She felt slightly sad and would probably cry at a different point in time, but she had been ready for this break up. She didn't know what had changed Haruki, but it was no longer her problem.

Now she would just have to talk to her friends. Haruki needed to be out of their lives or he'd end up turning them upside-down; that is, if he hadn't already.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi was a little shaky later that night, but Makoto said that would be normal. He did a project on withdrawal the previous year and told him how to get through it. The good thing was that Kiyoshi tossed all of the pills so even if he was tempted, he wouldn't be able to go for it.<p>

After tossing and turning for an hour and a half, Kiyoshi decided to go to the kitchen and maybe get some ice cream. That would distract him as he waited for the drug to leave his system.

He silently crept down the stairs and found Hiei sitting at the kitchen table with his arms crossed. Hiei stared intensely at Kiyoshi. He had figure out over an hour ago why he was acting like this by probing his mind. He wasn't angry with Kiyoshi; he certainly understood the desire to make the pain go away, but there had to be other ways to do it.

"H-h-hey, dad?" Kiyoshi greeted nervously. "What are you doing up?"

"Sit down, son," Hiei ordered softly.

"Am I in trouble?" Kiyoshi asked.

"It depends on how you answer this next question," Hiei told him. Kiyoshi had a feeling what he was going to ask and got even more nervous. "Did you use?"

Kiyoshi's heart fell. He didn't want his dad to be angry at him or disappointed at him.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Kiyoshi apologized. "Please, please forgive me." He put his head down on the table to hide his shame.

"Kiyoshi," Hiei called to him. "I'm not angry at you. I'm actually proud of you. I probed your mind and I saw you throw the pills away. That took a lot of strength son. I'm just sorry that you felt the need to use. I should have been here when you confronted Yoshezame."

"I shouldn't have been so weak to take the stupid thing in the first place," Kiyoshi muttered.

"No, you shouldn't have taken it, but that just shows me how much pain you were in. I need to tell you something about your mother."

Kiyoshi perked up a little. Hiei never called Yoshezame his mother. This must be important.

"I am not condoning the things you mother said," Hiei started, "but she told me her reason this morning. Before you say anything, let me talk." He had stopped Kiyoshi from interrupting him before he could tell him. "Your mother and sister were being watched by the village elders. They told her that they would kill you if she tried to have any sort of relationship with you and that she would kill your sister if she wanted anything to do with you like Yukina had wanted to with me. I still think she should have done everything differently and I'm not asking you to forgive her or forget what she said, but just know that she doesn't feel the way she said she did. Don't let yourself cross that line again…please."

Kiyoshi's eye's widened. His dad wasn't always a talkative guy or polite, but when he used the word "please…"

"Were you really that worried, dad?" Kiyoshi asked in disbelief.

Before Kiyoshi could blink, Hiei was in front of him hugging him.

"Of course I was worried," Hiei replied. "We may be demons but drugs still take their tolls on our bodies. If you hadn't gotten rid of the pills…and you had decided to take more… Kiyoshi, I love you and your sister very much. I don't want to lose either of you. You two are my whole world."

Kiyoshi knew his dad loved him, but he had never heard him sound so desperate before. "I'm sorry I worried you dad," Kiyoshi said. "I promise, I won't use ever again. It was a one-time thing, and it didn't even help in the long run. Just made me dizzier when it wore off."

"I think I remember Kurama telling me about all of that when you and I first moved in with him," Hiei said thinking back.

"That seems like such a long time ago," Kiyoshi responded. "Being a kid, I mean."

Hiei ruffled his hair a bit. "You two will always be kids to me," he teased. "You will always be my children and I will do everything I can to protect you."

Both imikos were able to sleep peacefully that night, Hiei knowing that Kiyoshi meant that he wouldn't use drugs again, and Kiyoshi with the resolve that he would never take anything from Haruki again.

* * *

><p>ANL I don't really know what to say at the end of this chapter, but I usually say something so I didn't want to leave it blank. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.


	9. Chapter 8 Will Bring You Home

Disclaimer: Well, here is something different. Also, a new character is being added to the mix this chapter.

Makoto: Kiyoshi, who are all these people?

Kiyoshi: I think they're the readers.

Emiko: You guys have to do the disclaimer.

Makoto: *looks to Emiko* Why us?

Hintai: Just do it already so we can get on with the story.

Kiyoshi: Okay, I'll start. Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters or that song that she's using as titles.

Makoto: She only owns us OCs...the four of us plus Mel, Haruki, Kenta, Dana, Ayame, Julia, Pyrius, Pyre, Trinten, Mrs. Springfeld, Principal Zai, Ai, Asame, Haruko, Hana, Yoshezame *take large breath after talking so fast* And-

Kiyoshi: *pats Makoto on the back* Take a breather, bro. I'll introduce the new character. *turns to readers* And in this chapter, welcome our new friend, Yuki.

* * *

><p>"So you broke up with him?" Hintai asked Mel. Mel just nodded. "It's about time."<p>

"What did you mean when you said he tried to force himself on you?" their innocent friend asked.

Mel brought her two friends in for a hug. "Don't worry about it Emi. I'm fine. I needed to get away from that creep."

"I mentioned your text last night to my dad," Emiko told her. "He doesn't seem to like Haruki much. But he only met him once, so something must have happened."

"Yeah, anyway, we should focus more on the date you have tomorrow, Emi," Hintai said to change the subject.

Mel smirked at her. "And what about you and Kiyoshi?" she asked teasingly.

Emiko's face lit up and she excitedly asked, "You finally asked my brother out? That's great!"

"You knew?" Hintai questioned her friend's enthusiasm not able to hide her surprise.

"Of course I did!" Emiko said happily.

"So you approve?" Hintai asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Emiko replied pulling her friend into a hug.

* * *

><p>"So are you sure you want to do this?" Makoto asked Kiyoshi after karate practice.<p>

"I have to confront Haruki at some point," Kiyoshi replied.

He felt Makoto's hand on his shoulder and turned to face his smirking friend.

"I've got your back, Kiyo," Makoto stated. Kiyoshi smirked back at him and they did a very dramatic handshake.

"Let's go."

Kiyoshi and Makoto went up to the roof and got there in enough time to see Haruki and his gang picking on their classmate, Yuki Mitari.

"Haruki, let him go," Kiyoshi ordered. Haruki smirked but nodded to the other guys to let Yuki go.

"Ah, Kiyoshi, Makoto," Haruki acknowledged the two boys who were helping Yuki up. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Did you try my product, Kiyoshi? How do you feel?"

Kiyoshi and Makoto glared at Haruki while Yuki looked to the boys confused.

"I hate to say it, but I did try ONE, and only one," Kiyoshi admitted, "and I hate what it did to me. I tossed it in front of Makoto so you don't get to be my witness. Understand this. Don't even try to get me hooked because I won't fall for it again."

Haruki glared at the confident, smirking Kiyoshi. There was no sense to force it on him now, but he did have something else in mind for the future.

"I'm here to remind you of the deal. Get clean, get out, and get away from these jerks. You still have until after winter break. By then if you're still the same Haruki you are now, I'm going to Principal Zai." He turned to Makoto and Yuki. "Let's get out of here, you two."

Kiyoshi, Makoto, and Yuki left the guys on the roof.

"So, Haru, what do you want us to do about that Kiyoshi guy?" one of the guys asked.

Haruki grinned maliciously and said, "You leave him to me. Now it's personal."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping me," Yuki said as the three guys were walking through the city. "And where are we going?"<p>

"It was nothing," Kiyoshi replied, "and we're going to my grandfather's dojo."

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Well, if those guys go after you again and we're not around," Makoto started, "you're going to need to know how to protect yourself."

"Why would you want to help me?" Yuki asked. Like his father, he was used to getting picked on and didn't expect help.

"Because Haruki is bad news," Kiyoshi explained. "He's already gotten to me. I don't want him hurting anyone else. Besides, you did nothing to him."

Yuki stared at Kiyoshi who wore a solemn expression. He was starting to remind him of a guy that his father always talked about. He sensed demon energy emanating from Kiyoshi and high spirit energy from Makoto. But even so, they helped him. They couldn't be all that bad.

"Thank you," Yuki responded as they continued on toward the dojo.

* * *

><p>"Kiyo!" three little children called running over to Kiyoshi when the boys entered the dojo.<p>

"Hey squirts," Kiyoshi teased earning a tongue from each kid. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, Kiyoshi, good to see you," Genkai greeted. She sometimes came to help out at the dojo.

"Hi, Master Genkai," Kiyoshi replied motioning to Makoto and Yuki. "These are my friends, Makoto and Yuki." The two bowed to Genkai.

Genkai smiled. "Your grandfather is out back," she told Kiyoshi. "I'll go get him."

Kiyoshi introduced Ai, Asame, and Haruko to Yuki. "Haruko is Uncle Yusuke's and Aunt Keiko's son. Ai and Asame are my Aunt Yukina's and Uncle Kuwabara's twins."

"Kuwabara is your uncle?" Yuki asked in surprise.

Makoto and Kiyoshi looked to each other seeing if the other knew what the big deal was. After shrugging to each other Kiyoshi replied, "Yeah. He married my dad's sister. Why?"

Yuki smiled. "My dad's name is Kiyoshi Mitari and about twenty-five years ago he was in a really bad place and Kazuma Kuwabara gave him the chance to change. He helped the spirit detectives track down Sensui."

"Really?" Kiyoshi and Makoto asked.

"My dad worked with your dad when he worked with Sensui before he went straight," Makoto told him.

"This is pretty cool," Kiyoshi stated his thoughts.

Pyrius walked into the dojo with Genkai.

"Good afternoon, Kiyoshi," Pyrius greeted his grandson. "What can I help you with?"

"There are these guys at school who're real creeps and we were wondering if you could help teach our friend, Yuki, how to defend himself."

"Of course I can," Pyrius replied. He turned to Yuki. "Would you mind coming early Saturday morning?"

Yuki nodded. "Sure."

"Makoto and I will come too, but he can't stay all day. He has a date," Kiyoshi teased.

"Yeah," Makoto said blushing before smirking at Kiyoshi, "with your sister."

Pyrius laughed at the scene and Kiyoshi playfully glared at the smiling Makoto. "Touché."

* * *

><p>"Hey, dad," Kiyoshi greeted. "Where's Emiko?"<p>

"Sleepover at Hintai's," Hiei replied. "You're home late."

"Sorry I didn't call," Kiyoshi apologized. "After practice, Makoto and I went to the roof to confront Haruki and we found him and some other guys picking on this guy, Yuki Mitari, from our class."

"Mitari…why does that sound familiar?" Hiei pondered.

"He's the guy Uncle Kuwabara brought to your side during the Sensui case," Kiyoshi reminded him.

"That's right," Hiei remembered. "So what happened?"

"We got Haruki to let him go. I told him off and to stay away from me, and then Makoto and I took Yuki to grandpa's dojo and he said tomorrow morning he would train Yuki. I thought it would be a good idea."

"That was a good idea, son. Just be careful around that Haruki guy. I don't trust him."

"I don't either, dad. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

* * *

><p>AN: So there is still trouble to come from Haruki. I hope you liked the disclaimer. I was bored and didn't want to write the same old thing AGAIN. As for Kiyoshi's name being the same as Mitari's first name, that was never planned and I didn't realize it until I watched the Sensui arc again. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. I love reviews :)


	10. Chapter 9 Love is Like a Window

Disclaimer:

Kenta: I'll get straight to the point. FireStorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters or the song Perhaps Love.

Dana: Kenta, what are you doing?

Kenta: The disclaimer?

Dana: Yes, but I think that's the kids' job.

Kiyoshi: Paper.

Emiko: Painting.

Makoto: Homework.

Hintai: Oral report.

Dana: Oh...

Kenta: School does come first.

Dana: Well in that case, we are all OCs of FireStorm1991 and there are way too many others that we have no idea how she keeps track of all of us. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hiei and Kiyoshi ordered takeout and decided to watch and action thriller. Halfway through the movie, Kiyoshi passed out on Hiei. When the movie was over, Hiei managed to get up without waking Kiyoshi and covered him with a blanket.<p>

Yoshezame then came downstairs. "I was wondering why you hadn't come down for dinner," he stated coldly attempting to hide his concern.

"I thought it would be best of I stayed away as much as possible until they adjust," Yoshezame replied.

Hiei took a seat next to her. She looked dead inside, like she wanted to give up but just couldn't bring herself to.

"I told Kiyoshi the truth," he told her. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "He'll still need time to process the new information and get over what you said, but he is a very forgiving person and will probably be able to get past this. If he can, Emiko will too." He didn't know why he was trying to reassure her, but he felt the need to.

"I'm beyond redemption, Hiei," Yoshezame stated. "I knew that coming here, but I can't go back without making things right."

"Why would you go back?" Hiei asked. Why anyone would want to go back to that place was beyond him. Even Yukina stopped returning to visit their mother's grave like she did ever year on the day she died.

She looked away from him and said, "It was my final request to be able to make things right with the children before I face my punishment."

"What punishment?" Hiei asked getting defensive.

"I…I was incarcerated for the last ten years after the village elders deemed me letting them go as a crime." Hiei was taken aback by this revelation. He was about to say something before she spoke again. "I needed to make things right for the kids before I accept the penalty. I only have a year left, Hiei."

She hadn't stayed away because she wanted to. Yoshezame had been imprisoned and would have come sooner. Proving her love for the twins was her final wish and then she would return to the glacial village to meet her death.

Hiei's mind was in a spin with emotions he couldn't understand. He needed to go talk to Yukina about this but he didn't want to leave Kiyoshi alone with Yoshezame yet after the last time.

There was a knock on the door. Kenta had decided to come over.

"Hey, Hiei, I felt your energy spike," Kenta explained. "You okay?"

"Fine," Hiei replied. "Do me a favor. I need to speak with Yukina. Let Kiyoshi know, if he wakes up, where I went."

"Sure thing," Kenta responded. With that, Hiei was out the door.

* * *

><p>"Yukina," Hiei called out to his sister who was sitting on the porch.<p>

"Hiei? What are you doing here so late?" Yukina asked.

"We need to talk."

Yukina couldn't believe the story. Sure, since that day that day fourteen years ago she hadn't been back to the ice world even to visit her mother's grave. She felt something keeping her away. Maybe their mother's spirit was trying to guide them away from that place.

"What about Rui?" Yukina asked.

"I'm not sure," Hiei replied. "This is all I know."

"Yoshe can't go back, Hiei."

He turned away from her. "I know," he said, "but I don't know how to stop her. She's determined to see her punishment through."

"Maybe we need to start forgiving her," Yukina suggested. Hiei looked at her like she was crazy but then he thought about her suggestion. Yoshezame had nothing left. She had sent her children away to keep them safe despite saying she didn't care about them, and her own people had imprisoned her for loving her children. Yukina was right that Yoshezame needed to be forgiven, but he would not put that task on the kids. He would have to find some way to look past what she did and show her that there was no need to go back to that vicious world. If he could convince her to stay, then the children could have more time to deal with the situation and if those elders ever showed up, Hiei would make sure they didn't harm any of them.

Hiei nodded in understanding and said a quick, "Goodnight," before flitting off to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi lay awake on the couch trying to process what he had just heard. He had hoped that once midnight had hit, Kenta would have left him alone, but because of his father's request, he didn't get that reprieve.<p>

About a half an hour later, Kenta fell asleep on the other couch and Kiyoshi quietly snuck upstairs to his mother's room.

_Since when did I start calling her that? _he wondered realizing that part of him would always feel some type of love for the woman.

Yoshezame heard a soft knock on the door and just looked over to it. She assumed Hiei had returned and knew he didn't really care if she invited him in or not. If he wanted to talk to her, he would come in with or without her permission. The door was pushed open revealing Kiyoshi. Yoshezame tried to say his name but she couldn't find words. Hiei was right. Leave them alone and eventually they would come. She smiled realizing how well he knew them and how he has always and would always take good care of them.

"Mom?" he said unsure of his own voice.

"You can come in," Yoshezame told him.

Kiyoshi came into the room and sat in a chair across the room. The two stared at each other waiting to see who would speak first. When no one spoke for what seemed to them like an hour, Kiyoshi decided to break the silence.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true? That I never meant those things I said?"

"No," Kiyoshi stated. "Dad told me about that already and I'm still upset about that, but I sorta understand. I wanted to know if what you told my dad downstairs was true. Are they really going to…?" Kiyoshi could not bring himself to say the word "kill" at the moment.

Yoshezame frowned noticing how upset her son seemed about her punishment. "Yes, it's true. I'm only here to make things right with you and your sister before I die."

"That's stupid," he blatantly stated shocking Yoshezame. At her confusion, he explained himself. "Why would you come here to make things right with us if you were just going to leave and be taken away from us? Did you ever think how Emiko and I would feel about that? Do you really have to go back?"

"Well, I won't go back until either I make things right or the year is up. Whichever comes first."

"Then no," Kiyoshi said vaguely.

"No? Kiyoshi, I don't understand-"

"I said NO!" he exclaimed. "I won't forgive you if that means you leaving and getting murdered by your own people. Even if Emiko forgives you, I won't so you have to stay. And about the year…dad will figure something out. He always does."

Kiyoshi left the room before Yoshezame could debate with him. He ran into his room and closed the door. He had to find some way to convince his dad to help protect her. After all these year, Kiyoshi finally understood. His mother was not the one to blame for abandoning them. The ice maidens were.

* * *

><p>Hiei returned home and found Yoshezame pacing through the apartment while Kenta was asleep on the couch and Kiyoshi was nowhere to be seen, although Hiei sensed him in his room.<p>

"What happened?" he asked startling Yoshezame.

She turned to him and said, "He overheard me talking to you and he's refusing to even try to forgive me because he doesn't want me to be executed."

"Then stay," Hiei said. Yoshezame couldn't hide her confusion. She always thought he hated her and he knew it. He sighed and continued. "It doesn't make sense to get them to forgive you and build a relationship with you when you're just going to allow the elders to kill you. Do you not understand that?" Yoshezame looked down in shame. He could tell she understood perfectly. "Now here's what we're going to do. Yusuke and Kuwabara are meeting with Koenma tomorrow. He's the prince of Reikai and he owes me for something that happened a few years ago. We'll see what he can do to keep you here."

"And then what?" Yoshezame asked. "If I can't get them to forgive me, I have nothing anyway."

"Oh shut up," Hiei scolded causing Yoshezame to jump back a little bit. "It's obvious that you have a chance if Kiyoshi is 'refusing' to forgive you just to keep you safe. Both he and Emiko will forgive you eventually. He knows the truth and I'm sure by the end of the next few weeks, Emiko will know too. We try to keep things like this away from her as much as possible, but since it involves her this time we will have to tell her eventually."

"But they hate me," Yoshezame voiced her opinion. She truly believed she didn't have a shot with them.

"We don't hate you," Hiei told her.

"We?" Yoshezame caught his slip-up and Hiei slightly blushed.

"You're their mother; and yes, I'm still pissed at you for how you handled everything fourteen years ago, but with your recent confession, I think I'm willing to try and get along with you. For the children, of course."

Yoshezame truly smiled for the first time since she had arrived. It meant a lot to her that Hiei and her son were trying to protect her. She only hoped everything would work out. If she was to win over her children's affections, there was no way she would truly want to return to the glacial village. All she could do now was wait and believe what Kiyoshi had said. She needed to trust Hiei with her life.


	11. Chapter 10 Perhaps an Open Door

Disclaimer:

Mel: Yay, we get to do the disclaimer.

Kiyoshi: *shivers* Why does the incredibly perky girl have to be here?

Mel: Oh, you know you like me.

Makoto: I'm just going to end this now before it goes any further. Firestorm1991 does not own the YYH characters or the plot or the song Perhaps Love.

Hintai: She's also very sorry it took a while to get this chapter out.

Kiyoshi: *blush* H-Hintai, when did you get here?

Mel: Aw! How kawaii!

Makoto: *grabs Mel and leaves* You owe me, Kiyo.

Kiyoshi: Of course -_-

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, you ready?" Kiyoshi asked. They nodded and then the three boys entered the dojo.<p>

"Hey, Kiyoshi," Ayame greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandpa was going to train our friend, Yuki, to defend himself from some creeps at school," Kiyoshi replied. He turned to Yuki and said, "This is my cousin, Ayame."

Yuki smiled and waved but said nothing. He was a shy boy at heart.

"So what are you doing here, Ayame?" Makoto asked. (Makoto had met pretty much everyone in the family before)

"Well, Pyrius told me he would be having a new student today and wanted me to get him started with meditation. Now that I know it's your friend and that makes my life a whole lot easier."

Pyrius came in later and found the four of them sitting in a circle, channeling their energy. He listened in as Ayame and his grandson talked the two humans through the art of meditating. They were all so focused that they didn't even know he was there.

* * *

><p>"Koenma, a word," Hiei requested. Yusuke and Kuwabara were originally going to discuss the situation with Koenma, but things came up that they couldn't get out of (namely, taking their wives shopping).<p>

"Ah, Hiei. It's been a while. Good to see you."

"You said that you owed me for the whole incident with that thief," Hiei reminded him. "Does that still stand?"

Koenma eyed Hiei suspiciously. "That depends. What are you asking?"

"Place Yoshezame under Spirit World's protection," he ordered.

Koenma had been drinking some water when Hiei mentioned protecting Yoshezame and he nearly choked on it.

"Repeat that?" Koenma asked.

"Place Yoshezame under Spirit World's protection." This time it sounded more like a plea.

"Why are you asking for this, Hiei? Out of all the things you could ask me for, you're asking me to protect someone you can't stand. Why?"

"Because she's in danger," Hiei revealed. "The ice maidens imprisoned her after threatening to kill the children if they ever set foot in the village again."

Koenma's eyes widened. It was bad enough the ice maidens attempted to kill Hiei. He never thought they could get any more out of hand than they already were. Koenma nodded, "Very well, Hiei. I will draw up the paper work. Yoshezame's safety has been place in the hands of the Reikai Tantei. I will alert the others. I expect you to explain to her what the conditions are of being placed under our protection."

Hiei nodded in agreement and left in a flash. Koenma just stared in shock at the spot where he was standing a moment ago. "Who would have ever thought?" he whispered his amazement to the empty room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're finally going out with Makoto," Mel squealed.<p>

"I bet you're very happy," Hintai acknowledged.

Emiko blushed. "I am. How do I look?" She twirled around to show her friends her outfit.

"You look so kawaii!" Mel exclaimed. "I think Makoto will love it."

Emiko smiled as Mel ran upstairs to Hintai's room to get a camera.

"So how is everything?" Hintai asked.

Emiko tilted her head innocently. "What do you mean?"

"I mean with your mother," Hintai clarified.

Emiko looked down and frowned. "I…I don't know. I can't bring myself to be in a room with her for a second without getting mad at her."

Hintai place a hand on her friend's comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

"So have you and Kiyo planned a date yet?" Emiko asked in attempts to change the subject.

Hintai blushed. "Not yet, but I was hoping to talk to him about it on school on Monday."

"I'm so happy for both of you," Emiko told Hintai. "It's so cool that my brother and my best friend like each other."

"Well, actually…" Hintai started before she whispered something to Emiko.

Emiko gave Hintai a hug and squealed. "That's so awesome. Are you going to tell him?"

Hintai giggled. Emiko was definitely too naïve to understand that you couldn't just blurt out something like this to a guy you just admitted your feelings too, but one day, she would tell him the true extent of her feelings.

* * *

><p>"Yoshezame," Hiei called when he returned home. She looked up at him and he could tell she had been crying again. He sighed and went over to sit by her.<p>

"It's not going to work, Hiei," Yoshezame whispered.

"What's not going to work?" he asked.

"I thought about it. You won't be able to save me. No matter what you do, they will come after me and the kids. I can't let that happen. I have to protect them. I have to-" She was cut off by Hiei holding a finger to her lips, something he did with Emiko when she was nervous about something.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or the children," Hiei told her. "I will never let anything happen to any of you. I already spoke to Koenma and he has placed you under the protection of Spirit World. There are rules we need to adhere to for that, but we can discuss that later. If those frozen witches come anywhere near you three, I will make sure they never come anywhere near you again."

"Hiei," Yoshezame gasped in shock. She looked into his eyes. He was staring at her so intensely that she started to crumble under his gaze. Before any tears fell, Hiei wiped them away. The two stared at each other for a while with Hiei's hand placed behind her neck.

Just then the door opened and the two of them jumped back from one another. The three boys had come home from their first training session.

"Hey, dad, we're back," Kiyoshi greeted.

"Hey son," Hiei managed to speak out despite how flustered he was on the inside. He looked over to Yoshezame who was blushing intensely and avoiding his gaze.

"Excuse me," she said meekly.

Hiei watched her as she retreated to her room. Kiyoshi walked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did we just walk in on?" he asked his father.

"I don't know," Hiei answered honestly. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>AN: As I said in the disclaimer, I'm sorry it's been a while. I started writing the chapter and then I couldn't think through the scenes, so I took a small break. My brain was too focused on invertebrate zoology exams last week. Yes, more than one exam for one class in one week. But now I have a small break from exams, so I can actually update. I know it's not much of an excuse, but that's all I got. Sorry about my random, sporadic (yay, redundancy) updating :3 I'll try to do better. Hope you liked the chapter.


	12. Chapter 11 It Invites You to Come Closer

Disclaimer:

Kiyoshi: Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters or the song Perhaps Love.

Makoto: Wow, the disclaimer's done that quick? That's a first.

Kiyoshi: There are a lot of firsts in this chapter.

Makoto: *teasing* Yeah, especially when you and Hintai-

Kiyoshi: Sh! Don't give away the ending.

Makoto: Oops. *zips lips*

Kiyoshi: *sigh* Well, at least say spoiler alert next time -_-

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Kurama asked Hiei.<p>

"I think I was going to kiss Yoshezame," Hiei said averting his eyes from his best friend's gaze.

"How…I mean what…I mean, well that's a surprise."

"No one's more surprised than I am," Hiei stated. "I thought I hated her."

"There is a thin line between love and hate," Kurama replied. "Maybe you found a way to cross over that line."

"That has to be the stupidest thing you have ever said, fox."

"Maybe, but it is also the best explanation for what you're going through, especially after you asked Koenma to put her under our protection."

Hiei grew defensive. "If I hadn't, the ice maidens would have killed her."

"They still might try after the year is up," Kurama pointed out.

Hiei frowned knowing full well that the ice maidens would eventually come looking for Yoshezame which is why he took precautionary measures.

"I won't let them," Hiei responded.

"Why take it upon yourself?" Kurama pressed. "We could handle it without you. Why do you want to protect her?"

Hiei got up to leave and paused in the doorway. "It's personal," he answered before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this painting is amazing," Emiko marveled.<p>

Makoto smiled at Emiko's innocence. She was just so excited about art. It made him happy to see her this way. He nervously took her hand and felt his heart flutter when she laced their fingers together.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered. "I needed the distraction."

Makoto stopped walking and pulled Emiko into a hug causing the innocent, young girl to blush.

"I'm glad you accepted," he told her. "And I'm glad it's helping distract you. Don't worry, Emiko. I have a feeling everything is going to work out."

"I hope so," Emiko said hugging Makoto back.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Yoshezame," Dana said bowing to the ice maiden. Yoshezame bowed and then let Dana in. "Is Hiei home? Kenta wanted me to ask all of you over for dinner tonight."<p>

Yoshezame blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Dana. "He's not here right now," she said hiding her red face behind her hair.

Dana sighed. "What happened?"

Yoshezame was taken aback and grew incredibly nervous. "N-n-n-nothing happened. We just talked."

"You like him, don't you?" Dana asked in a serious tone.

"He hates me," Yoshezame stated. "Why would it matter if I liked him? Nothing can happen between us."

"Well, that's a lie," Dana scoffed. "You don't know Hiei as well as we all do. He may say that he hates you, bit his actions are what tells his true feelings for someone. Come on, he's already talked to Koenma about putting you under our protection. Hiei wouldn't do that for someone he hates. As for nothing ever happening, I'd say something already did. It's only a matter of time. Let Hiei know about my invite, okay?"

Yoshezame nodded and watched the fire demon leave the apartment. She had one thought go through her head. _What if she's right?_

* * *

><p>"I need advice," Hiei stated standing in the doorway of his father's dojo.<p>

Pyrius could see the urgency reflected in his son's eyes and led him out back. "What's up?"

Hiei took a deep breath to calm himself before asking, "How did you know you were in love with my mother?"

Pyrius' eyes widened. He had never really been good at giving this type of advice. "I didn't know at first," he admitted. "I knew I was attracted to her, but as I got to know her, I just knew. I was protective of her and I never wanted to let her go. When she left to return to the glacial village, I was hurt and my heart longed for her. I would have sacrificed everything to keep her safe. Does that help at all?"

Hiei looked at his father without displaying his true emotions, but nodded and stood up to leave.

"If it helps," his father called out to him, "I would tell her how you feel. I never had the courage to say the words to Hina and you see what happened. Maybe if I had told her, she would have stayed; heh, but hindsight is only 20/20."

Hiei didn't even understand what he was feeling to even tell Yoshezame. What would he even say? Well, he had the run home to figure it out.

* * *

><p>After Makoto had gone off with Emiko, Kiyoshi decided to go for a walk in the park by himself to clear his head. Something had happened between his dad and his mother. Kiyoshi wasn't exactly mad about it, but he was confused. What did that mean for their strange family? Would his mother be safe from the cruel world from which they all came from? What would happen once the year was up? It wasn't fair.<p>

"Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi jumped at the sound of his name. He looked behind him to find Hintai staring at him.

"Hey, Hintai," he said in a whisper.

"Are you okay, Kiyoshi?" Hintai asked.

"I guess," Kiyoshi replied. "It's been a long day. Well, a long week."

"I know," Hintai responded. "Emi has been having trouble dealing with all of this."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. "Really? She hasn't said anything to me or dad."

"Well, of course she won't," Hintai told him. "She needs to talk to girls about this stuff. What would you or your dad say if she broke down in tears?"

"Probably the same thing my dad did when I us…I mean when I had my own emotional breakdown," Kiyoshi suggested. "Dad's really good at keeping his cool."

"Yeah, but would he be able to give her advice about it?"

"Probably," Kiyoshi replied. "I just wish she told us. At least our dad should know."

"Knowing him, he probably does," Hintai said. Their eyes met and Kiyoshi realized that Hintai knew the truth.

"How long?" Kiyoshi asked.

Hintai sighed and looked away. "A few years. When Emi and I became best friends she ended up telling me and we both promised to keep it a secret that she told me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kiyoshi replied. "So, what do you think about it?"

"I don't care if you're a demon, if that's what you're asking," Hintai admitted. "I meant everything I said on the roof at school. You are a kind-heart person and I trust you. I…I…"

Kiyoshi had the feeling he knew what she was thinking and he didn't want her to feel pressured or embarrassed about it. He decided to cut her off with a kiss leaving both of them madly blushing. Both teens just had their first kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, another chapter done and done. Hope you all liked it. :3


	13. Chapter 12 It Wants to Show You More

Disclaimer:

Emiko: Aw, Hintai and my brother kissed!

Mel: And you're happy about that?

Emiko: Of course ^_^ They make each other happy.

Makoto: Oh crap, when did this become girl talk time?

Kiyoshi: *blushing* I don't know. Let's just get this over with.

Hintai: *blushing* Agreed.

Yuki: Well, Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters or John Denver's song Perhaps Love.

Mel: Hey, who are you?

Yuki: I'm, uh...

Kiyoshi: Don't worry about that now, Mel. You'll be meeting him in the next chapter.

Mel: Oh, okay then. I'll wait.

Yuki: *thoughts* _Thank God._

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're back," Yoshezame said with a faint smile.<p>

"Yes, is Kiyoshi back yet?" Hiei asked.

"No, but he did call and say he was out with a friend, but he wouldn't say who. He sounded nervous."

"Hm, probably Hintai," Hiei said with a smirk. His son thought he was so smart in hiding his feelings for the girl, but he was so obvious, at least to Hiei. Yoshezame looked over to him in confusion. "Emiko's best friend," he clarified, although Yoshezame didn't understand why he would be so nervous. Hiei knew, but he wouldn't tell her. If Kiyoshi wanted her to know, it would be up to him to tell her. He had another thing on his mind, anyway. "I need to talk to you about something."

"I need to talk to you about something, too," Yoshezame replied.

Hiei took a seat next to her on the couch, folded his hands, and leaned his forehead against his hands. "Something happened yesterday between us and I'm honestly not sure what it meant," he admitted looking over to a blushing Yoshezame, "but I am willing to find out."

Yoshezame was stunned into silence. Hiei sighed and then sat back as he waited for her shock to pass.

After a few minutes of thinking it over, Yoshezame finally found her voice. "I don't know, Hiei. I do like you, but I have been taught to fear men all my life. The only other male contact I've had other than you, Kiyoshi, and your friends was with the man that forced himself on me. I want to find out what we could have, but the truth is that I am scared."

"Then we'll go slow," Hiei proposed. "I would rather take things slow seeing as I don't understand my feelings to begin with."

"Slow for a demon-"

"Is fast for a human," Hiei finished for her. "Slow for a human is like getting to know another. That is what I am proposing."

Yoshezame still had her doubts, but she was willing to try for her sake and well as the children's.

"I accept," Yoshezame stated, thus sealing the deal.

* * *

><p>"Hi daddy," Emiko greeted a few hours later.<p>

Hiei smiled. "Hello, princess. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," Emiko said smiling. "The exhibit was amazing and Makoto is very sweet. I really like him."

"That's good," Hiei responded. "I'm happy that you are happy. As long as he respects you, I'm okay with him."

Emiko moved to give her father a hug which he welcomed with open arms. "Don't worry, daddy. He does. I can tell."

Yoshezame watched the two from the stairs. It made her feel a little better knowing that her daughter never closed her heart off after the things she had said to her so many years ago. She was able to find happiness in another. Yoshezame could only hope that she could find that same happiness, and she hoped she would find it with Hiei; though, one thought remained on her mind. Did Hiei respect her? If not, would he, no, could he ever?

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi snuck back into the apartment around one in the morning. He and Hintai had talked for hours and he had completely lost track of time. He hoped his father would have just gone to sleep, but he knew that he would never be so lucky.<p>

"So, how's Hintai?" he heard Hiei asked from behind him. Kiyoshi turned to him nervously but relaxed when he saw his signature smirk.

"How'd you know?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Your mother said you refused to say who you were with and that you were nervous. That means you were either getting yourself into trouble or you were with Hintai, and seeing as you don't usually get into trouble, I went with the latter."

"Do you always have to know me so well?" Kiyoshi muttered causing Hiei to laugh.

"Get used to it, boy. I raised you so I know your behavior down to the T."

"Speaking of," Kiyoshi challenged, "what was up with you and mother earlier, well technically yesterday? I know Makoto and I walked in on something. What-?"

"I will be honest with you," Hiei said averting his eyes. "Your mother and I have recently discovered that there is some chemistry between us, and we are willing to go slow and see where it leads us. Are you okay with that?"

"I guess so," Kiyoshi replied. "Don't tell her this, okay? Or else she'll leave us again. After finding out the truth, I realized that she was as much of a victim as the rest of us. It's not fair that they did that to her and it angers me that she wants to go back. If you can convince her to stay here by being with her, then I'll accept it." Hiei looked over to his son in awe. "What?"

Hiei smiled. "You have become an amazing man, Kiyoshi. You have no idea how proud I am of you, you and your sister."

"Hey, it's all thanks to you, dad. Like you said, you raised us, and if not for you who knows where we'd be. You didn't have to take us in from the start, but you did. Thank you, dad. We will never forget everything you have done for us." Kiyoshi ran over to Hiei and hugged him. "I love you, dad. We both do."

Hiei wrapped his arms around Kiyoshi and remembered the four year old boy who had just learned of his past. He went from the little boy afraid of losing his father to this moment. Hiei would never let him forget that he would always be there for him.

"I love you, too, son," Hiei told him. "Never forget that."

"I won't dad," Kiyoshi responded. "You'll never let me."

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, happiness and cuddles all around :3 I had to do it. I'm a girl and on some days girls just want to write cuddly scenes. Anyway, time for bed. Hope you liked it ^_^


	14. Chapter 13 And Even if You Lose Yourself

Disclaimer:

Emiko: I'm confused.

Kiyoshi: It's okay. Don't worry about it.

Emiko: But are our parents dating or not?

Makoto: *unsure* Probably?

Hintai: It's okay, Emi. They confuse me too. Anyway, what isn't confusing is that Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters. Just us OCs.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone," Mel greeted in homeroom. "I have great news."<p>

Kiyoshi and Makoto grumbled. "What?" they both said.

Mel rolled her eyes and looked to the two girls. "My parents finally agreed to let me have that party."

"What changed their mind?" Hintai asked.

Mel's face became serious. "I broke up with Haruki."

Kiyoshi and Makoto shot up and looked to one another before looking at Mel.

"You what?" Kiyoshi asked not believing her.

Mel nodded. "Yeah, he tried to force himself on me so I broke up with him."

"What does that mean?" Emiko asked.

Makoto put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about that. It's not important." He then turned to Mel. "I'm glad you got away from him. He's been hanging with kind of a bad crowd."

"I know," Mel admitted. "I was hoping I could get him to change but it didn't work. Just my luck, huh?"

"Good morning, Kiyoshi. Good morning, Makoto," Yuki greeted entering the room.

"Oh, hey Yuki," Kiyoshi greeted. He turned to his sister and friends and said, "Girls, this is Yuki. He's a new student at grandpa's dojo."

"Really?" Emiko asked. She stood up and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Yuki. Any friend of Kiyoshi and Makoto is a friend of mine."

Yuki bowed to the girls. "Likewise."

"Anyway, Yuki," Makoto said pointing to the girls, "that's Hintai and that's Mel."

"Nice to meet you," they both bowed.

Yuki smiled. He had never really had friends before. He had always been bullied, but now being bullied had gotten him some new friends and he was being accepted into their group. Yuki couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he was happy Haruki decided to come after him or he would have never had the courage to come speak to these guys.

"Anyway," Mel continued, "I was just telling these guys about a party I'm having, Yuki. You're welcome to come too. I'm sure Kiyoshi and Makoto can show you where I live."

"Really?" Yuki questioned. He looked to Kiyoshi who nodded at him. Yuki smiled and nodded accepting her invitation.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. "This is going to be huge."

"Now hold up," Makoto ordered. "I'm sure your parents didn't say you can throw a huge party. What if things get out of hand?"

Mel grinned. "They never said I couldn't either. If things get out of hand, I'm not afraid to kick some, pardon my language, asses."

The boys laughed nervously. Girls could be vicious when they wanted to be and they knew it.

"So, the party is this weekend. That means we have to go shopping for outfits today," Mel stated excitedly.

"Um, I don't know," Emiko replied.

"Why not, Emi?" Mel asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with my daddy," she answered.

"But you can do that later," Mel told her. "Besides, it should only take a couple of hours."

Kiyoshi stepped in, knowing what was causing his sister's distress. "Yeah, but our dad wanted us to come home today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, alright then," Mel said sitting in her desk.

"Makoto, I'm going to go take Emiko for a short walk," Kiyoshi told him. "We'll be right back."

"Is everything okay?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"Kind of," Kiyoshi stated. "I'll tell you everything later."

Makoto nodded, and Kiyoshi took Emiko out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>He took her to the back of the school. "Emi, it's okay," he said holding his sister to him.<p>

"No it's not!" she sobbed. "They want to hurt her."

Kiyoshi sighed. Knowing that his father and mother were probably going to get closer made him think Emiko needed to know the truth now. He actually knew more after talking to Hiei again. After four years, Yoshezame had finally had enough. She thought she'd be able to escape without anyone's knowledge. Rui was going to help her, but then Rui told her that the elders were back and helping her escape would get them both killed and that wouldn't help her children. Yoshezame didn't care. She wanted to get to her children and left anyway, but she had been caught and thrown into whatever could be considered a prison there.

During that time, Rui secretly gave her food and water, but one day told her that she had to get out, but would be back with help one day. But she never did come back. It wasn't her fault though. She had been punished for leaving to find someone to help and Yoshezame was alone. The elders gave her one last wish before she would receive punishment and she chose her kids. Kiyoshi understood everything better now.

But Emiko didn't get this information in pieces like he did and it overwhelmed her. Then dad had offered to let them stay out of school for the day, but they wanted to see their friends. Hiei had to go tell Yukina about Rui anyway. He was probably doing what he was doing with Emiko now.

"It's not going to happen," Kiyoshi told her. "Dad won't let it. No one will let it. She's under Spirit World's protection. If the ice maidens show up after the year is up, then they'll have to get past dad, Uncle Kurama, Uncle Yusuke, Uncle Kuwabara, Aunt Julia, Aunt Botan, Aunt Dana, Uncle Kenta, Grandpa Pyrius, Uncle Pyre, and Uncle Trinten. Hell even Master Genkai and I'm sure Ayame would help and she's really strong. Do you honestly think they'll be able to get past one of them let alone all of them?"

Emiko's crying slowed down to the point where she was sniffling. She shook her head to answer Kiyoshi's question.

"See, then you don't have to worry. Everything is going to be fine."

"Will she leave if I told her I forgave her?" Emiko asked.

"I don't know," Kiyoshi said looking down at the ground with a frown. "I told her I would never forgive her if it meant her going back to that hell we were born from. The truth is that I do forgive her. I have for a while now, but if it means her leaving, she'll never know."

Emiko smiled and looked determined. "Then I won't forgive her either. I want her to stay too."

Kiyoshi smiled up at his determined sister. He stood up and wiped any remaining tears from her face. "Now let's get to class. Later we'll go home and you can tell her that."

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up," Hiei said gently shaking Yoshezame.<p>

"Mm, Hiei?" she asked stretching. "What time is it?"

"Ten," he replied.

"Oh, so the kids are at school then?" He nodded. "What's up? You look worried."

"We told Emiko about what happened," Hiei explained. "I actually just got back from telling Yukina. She needed to know what happened to Rui."

"Is she okay?" Yoshezame asked with worry in her eyes.

"Not really," Hiei answered. "Kuwabara is taking care of her, though. I told her I would go back later to check on her."

"I'm so sorry, Hiei," Yoshezame said about to start crying herself. Hiei wiped away the start of her tears.

"You wanted to be here," he told her. "I know you weren't lying about that. It's not your fault. I never thought I'd say that, but it's true. You shouldn't have gone through what you did."

"Does Emiko hate me?" Yoshezame asked.

Hiei was taken aback by the question. Emiko was incapable of hate. She never even used the word in her life. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because when I first showed up, she acted like she did. Even Kiyoshi let me speak to him, but she told me to leave her alone so many times."

Hiei's expression softened and he chuckled lightly. "It wasn't you. She probably wanted to talk to you but felt like if she did, it would be betraying me and her brother and she felt guilty. That's all. She could never hate anyone, especially her mother. You have nothing to worry about."

Yoshezame started crying tears of joy and hugged Hiei. He tensed a bit, not really sure what to do, but he eventually relaxed, held her arms, and let her cry.

* * *

><p>"Hey daddy," Emiko greeted. She was more cheerful than she had been before she left and Hiei wondered what the twins were up to. "Is mommy around?"<p>

"I'm over here," Yoshezame called from the kitchen. She walked over to her daughter. "Is something wrong?"

Emiko giggled and Kiyoshi rolled his eyes and smirked over to Hiei who had raised his eyebrow silently asking what was going on. Kiyoshi had to resist the urge to chuckle.

"I know that you want us to forgive you so you can go back to that…place," she said sidestepping the word "hell" that her brother had. "But I don't want you to go back, so I won't forgive you."

Yoshezame's face went blank but softened when she heard both Hiei and Kiyoshi laughing.

"And what's so funny was she couldn't even say it with a straight face when she practiced on the way home too," Kiyoshi teased.

Hiei went over to pick her up and hugged her. "You're just way too happy, princess."

Emiko giggled and looked over to her mother who was still slightly in shock. "We don't want you to go back, so you can't have our forgiveness."

Yoshezame didn't know what to do or say. According to Hiei, this was their way of forgiving her. She didn't know what to do about that. If she had their unspoken forgiveness, did that mean she could go back? Would she go back? Her mind was a cornucopia of confused and jumbled thoughts.

Hiei could see her struggle and sent the children to their rooms to get their homework started and they left the two alone.

"I should go back," Yoshezame told him.

Hiei shook his head. "You belong here, with us. I won't let you go back, even if I have to have Kurama help me seal this whole building."

"Hiei…" she sighed, "you know that they'll come for me."

"So what? We have enough fighters here so that you don't have to worry about that. The kids need you. Emiko missed you and Kiyoshi had gone through a rough time thinking you didn't want him. Now they are finally on their way to healing. They can't lose you again."

"I…I don't know what to say," Yoshezame admitted.

"Don't say anything," Hiei ordered. "Just stay."

"I'll think about it."

Hiei knew he wouldn't get any more than that from her today. He could only hope she'd stay. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>AN: My characters want to start doing my A/N's so I'll see how that goes.

Kiyoshi: Thanks for the vote of confidence -_-

Firestorm1991: No problem :p Anyway, have fun. I have flashcards to make. *leaves*

Kiyoshi: Yup, she's crazy.

Emiko: Oh don't be mean, Kiyo.

Kiyoshi: I wasn't -_-

Makoto: Anyway, Firestorm1991 hopes you liked the chapter.

Hintai: She also wanted us to tell you about the poll that's up.

Emiko: *head tilt* Poll?

Yuki: Yeah, she's working on a lot of stories right now, but she has a ton of ideas for more but doesn't want to start all of them now on top of what she has.

Kiyoshi: So she wants people to vote? That's a cool idea.

Makoto: Yeah, she got the idea from another author. She voted on her poll and decided to make on herself.

Hintai: Yeah, so make sure to vote. She'd appreciate it ;)


	15. Chapter 14 And Don't Know What to Do

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

Kiyoshi: Hey, that's our job.

Makoto: Well, actually, today we get to do the warnings.

Kiyoshi: Warnings...oh God, Firestorm, what the hell did you do?

Firestorm1991: ^^ Don't be mad...

Kiyoshi: I don't get it.

Makoto: Warnings are as followed...the chapter is long, but because of a lot of heartfelt back story of both Hiei (which everyone knows) and Yoshezame (which no one knows except for small parts). Also, the chapter is sad and stuff like that.

Kiyoshi: Why is it sad?

Makoto: I'm not supposed to say...

Kiyoshi: Why not?

Makoto: Cuz it involves you...

Kiyoshi: Oh great...

* * *

><p>Yoshezame continued to think about her choice even though she was adjusting to life with Hiei and the children. A few days after Emiko's revelation, Yoshezame found herself not wanting to leave. She knew in her heart that she would be safe here, but she didn't want to be a burden to anyone else who would be willing to help her. The last few years of isolation and losing a friend could do that to you. Would she ever truly be at peace and would she just be putting her children in even more danger?<p>

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called. She didn't have to look to know that it was Hiei. "Is everything alright?"

He grunted in affirmation. "The kids are going to a party tonight," he told her. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Do what exactly?" she asked unsure. She didn't really understand the whole concept of a date even though Dana and Yukina had attempted to explain it to her the day before.

"We could go to a movie, or out to eat…" Hiei suggested. "I don't know. I'm not good at this either."

She giggled at his confession. It was so sad that neither of them knew anything about dating or anything, but hey, they were from a different world entirely. Even Yukina told her she never understood Kuwabara's flirting attempts and thought he was just trying to be funny. She hadn't known he was into her until Shizuru finally said something and then she explained to Yukina what flirting and dating was. It must have been a glacial village thing seeing as things like this never happened there.

"I would love to, Hiei," Yoshezame told him. "We can figure it out as we go along."

"Hn," Hiei said while smirking. That had gone better than he expected.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is so cool," Emiko marveled at the different disco lights Mel had said up.<p>

Mel laughed. "Yeah, I guess it pays to have rich parents sometimes," she said, "although they always want me to be so perfect and are never around. You guys are lucky your dad is there for you."

"Yeah, we are," Kiyoshi agreed smiling at his sister.

"So let's get this party started," Hintai said grabbing Kiyoshi's hand leading him to the dance floor.

"A lot of people showed up," Yuki pointed out nervously.

"Yeah, I'm surprised. I didn't expect the news to spread as far as the northern district, but hey, it's cool. Hey, Yuki, wanna dance?"

"Um," Yuki panicked. "I've never-"

"That's okay," Mel told him. "I'll show you." Before he could argue, they were on the dance floor too.

Makoto looked over to a smiling Emiko. "Emi, would you like to dance?" he asked like a gentleman.

Emiko giggled. "Of course, Makoto. I'd love too."

* * *

><p>"Hey, your ex has a nice pad," one of the guys said to Haruki.<p>

"Whatever," he shrugged and dismissed. "Let's do what we came here to do." He was planning on getting his revenge on Kiyoshi.

"Hey, dude, isn't that that wimp, Yuki, with your girl."

Haruki frowned at the two. "He can have that bitch," he growled. "Where's Kiyoshi?" The other guys shrugged.

* * *

><p>Across the room, Kiyoshi was able to sense Haruki. "Oh great," he groaned as he felt him moves towards him and Hintai.<p>

"What is it?" Hintai asked. When Kiyoshi stopped dancing and stared behind her, Hintai turned around and saw Haruki and his thugs grinning at them.

"Go get Makoto," Kiyoshi whispered to his frightened girlfriend. She looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head. "I'll be fine, Tai," he assured her. "Just go." Hintai looked back over to the guys and backed away into the crowd before turning to run and fine Makoto.

"Aw, Kiyo didn't want his little friend to get hurt," Haruki mocked.

"Be quiet," Kiyoshi said calmly. "You shouldn't be here."

"Oh, but I am here and we have a score to settle," Haruki said, unbeknownst to Kiyoshi, reaching for a knife.

"Kiyo!" Makoto called over the crowd. He looked over to Haruki in disgust.

Haruki laughed and said, "And now Makoto has joined us."

"Shut up," Makoto spat. "No one wants to hear you talk."

Haruki frowned before smirking. "Then let's talk outside."

* * *

><p>Hiei and Yoshezame ended up at Pyre's and Trinten's club. Pyre set them up at a table in the corner as far away from the "crazy humans" as he jokingly called them.<p>

Neither Hiei nor Yoshezame were ready to talk, nor did they know what to talk about. They just watched each other to see who would make the first move.

"I am so close to slipping something in your drinks to get you to talk to each other," Dana said when she came in for her shift. "Just talk."

"What do we talk about?" Yoshezame asked.

"Um, hello, your likes, dislikes, memories, dreams, feelings, jobs, life. Seriously, you would think that neither of you had ever done…this…before. Yeah, I'm just gonna go now," an embarrassed Dana said after realizing how stupid her last statement was.

Hiei and Yoshezame went back to staring at each other, knowing that the other probably had a lot of questions on their mind. Yoshezame took the initiative.

"What happened?" she asked. Hiei knew she was asking about what happened after he was "banished."

"I survived and was found by thieves who wanted my mother's hiruiseki stone," he told her. He felt that she should know this about him if they were not only dating, but most likely going to be taking care of the kids together. "I wouldn't let them have it and they decided to take me in and raise me. I grew up as a thief and learned to kill to protect myself when others came after me for my stone. They too became afraid of me and I was forced to leave and roam demon world alone. I eventually met Kurama on accident when he was in middle school as Shuichi and then later met him again to steal the three artifacts in Spirit World. Then Yusuke was sent after us and after he beat me I was forced to remain in human world. Then I began to help them on missions and in the Dark Tournament. We stopped Sensui from releasing the demons into human world before Yusuke found out he was half Mazoku and then we all ended up in Demon World on opposing sides before Yusuke proposed the tournament that ended up making Human World a peaceful place and somewhat free of demon activity."

Yoshezame was taken in by his tale and could somehow feel his pain from the past and that how, with each friend he mentioned, he seemed to feel better. "Than what happened?" she asked.

He looked over to her with a serious expression. "Rui showed up and asked me to raise Kiyoshi," Hiei replied. Yoshezame frowned and looked away. Hiei stopped but she told him to continue. He sighed and went on. "Kurama helped me out with getting a job and his family allowed us to stay with them. When Kiyoshi got older and started going to school he asked more about where his mother was and I told him a little bit about the glacial village. He wanted to go so we went. You know what happened with that."

"How did Emiko adjust to human world?" Yoshezame inquired.

"She was fine. It took her a while though to get over what you said, though. Then as they got older, I had been accused of stealing something from spirit world that, with another artifact, could be used to destroy Human World. I was put on trial and found innocent and eventually met my father through it all. Then everything seemed peaceful enough. And then-"

"And then I showed up and ruined it," Yoshezame said forcing herself not to cry.

"You didn't ruin it," Hiei assured her. "Sure, it took a while for us to adjust, but now that we know the truth, we know that you were just as much of a victim as we were. We don't blame you."

"But I blame me," Yoshezame admitted.

"Well stop," Hiei ordered. "Anyway, now that you know about me, I'd like to know about you?"

Yoshezame looked at him nervously. Where should she start?

"Well, you already know how ice maidens are born so there's not much back story there. My mother was a kind woman and she wasn't as close-minded as the elders of the village. She was one of the few that attempted to reason with the elders when you and Yukina were born. She was tried and convicted for treason, but I was too young to remember much of that. Rui took me in and cared for me.

"When I got older, I too, like your mother, wanted to see the world that we separated ourselves from and when I did, I ran into some nasty demons. One of them was a fire demon, which is why Kiyoshi is one as well. Anyway, I returned to the village and told Rui what happened and it was around my hundredth birthday too, so we knew what would happen. We kept it secret from everyone, but somehow the elders found out and ordered Rui to kill Kiyoshi. I didn't want that to happen and neither did Rui, so she made up something about not wanting the children to see something so cruel and that she would do it in private. They agreed that it was not worth traumatizing the pure ones with something so 'vile' and let her go.

"Rui told me he was safe when she returned and I trusted her. The elders took precautions though. They said an imiko from before, I'm guessing you, had survived as they had heard rumors, and they said if by some chance the boy survived and ever returned, I was to tell them, or send the boy away. They started talking about permanently shunning Yukina who they had suspected had settled down with a man. I never liked it when they talked about that. Yukina was always a good friend to me. I told them that I wouldn't support their new laws and they told me that they would be watching me and Emiko and if even she ever walked the same path Yukina did, that she would be considered a criminal as well.

"When you and Kiyoshi showed up I was so happy to see that he was indeed alive, but I caught sight of an elder and acted coldly to you to get you to leave, but then Kiyoshi came back and said what he had and I felt my heart breaking because I knew I had to make him think I didn't care about him."

Yoshezame was starting to lose it and shook. Hiei moved to sit next to her and put his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I hated myself for what I did and four years later, all the elders finally left somewhere and I was going to make my way to Human World, but they caught me and put me in their prison, as if that island wasn't prison enough, and kept me locked away until they figured out what to do with me. Rui had gone for help and stopped visiting me and then one day one of the elders said she was never coming to save me. They let me have one request and I took the opportunity to come here and see my children. I…I love them, Hiei."

"I know," he told her while rubbing her back. "I know."

It was a good thing that the music was so loud and that it was so dark that no one saw the hiruiseki stones. Pyre came over and asked if everything was alright and Hiei told him they were fine as the two picked up the stones and went to throw them away.

Hiei came back to the sniffling maiden. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he said. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but it's so horrible that you had to grow up alone."

"It was wrong that you had to grow up without your mother because she defended mine."

"Hiei?"

"Yes?"

Before Yoshezame could speak, Hiei's phone rang. It was Emiko. Hiei answered it. "Hey, princess, is everything alright?"

_"D-d-daddy?"_ Emiko said crying on the other line.

"Emiko, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Hiei asked with worry.

_"I…I'm fine, but Kiyoshi…he's…we're at the hospital daddy_," Emiko told him before she broke down. Makoto picked up the phone.

"Sir, Haruki showed up at the party and Kiyoshi and I took him on, but he injected Kiyoshi with something…a drug or something…and he blacked out. The hospital said whatever he was injected with was more than enough for someone to OD."

Hiei was impressed that Makoto was calm enough to explain the situation to him even though he was clearly panicked about what had happened. "Tell the doctors we're on our way," he said before hanging up the phone.

"Doctors?" Yoshezame asked in fear.

Hiei turned to her. He really hated the fact that he had to tell her more bad news. "Kiyoshi is in the hospital. Some jerk at the party drugged him."

Yoshezame paled and let Hiei lead her out of the club. Hiei called to his uncle saying he'd explain later before they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>AN: I had been planning the whole hospital thing way before any of the chapters because it seemed like something that always brings people together...I know enough about that to understand that unfortunately. Anyway, we haven't seen the last of Haruki, but never time won't nearly be as bad *evil smirks* I still don't know what I have planned for him, but he'll get what's coming to him. Also, sorry about all the back story, but it seemed to just come out when I was typing so I was like, well alright then XD


	16. Chapter 15 The Memory of Love

Disclaimer:

Kiyoshi: Well, here we are again, doing another disclaimer. Seriously, didn't you update this yesterday?

Firestorm1991: Well, I was bored and had a lot of ideas.

Kiyoshi: No life.

Firestorm1991: :P Oh, don't complain. You're just made about how I ended the last chapter. *runs away*

Kiyoshi: *rolls eyes* Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters. Just the OCs.

Makoto: She also was to acknowledge all that reviewed the last chapter and warn you that the end of this chapter is a whole heck of a lot of explanation about Kiyoshi's and Haruki's conflicts.

Kiyoshi: Oh course it is -_- Remind me get back at her later.

* * *

><p>Hiei and Yoshezame arrived at the hospital and saw his daughter plus all of hers and Kiyoshi's friends. Hagiri and Mitari showed up minutes later along with Hintai's mother. Hiei's friends came in after them.<p>

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Drugged," Hiei replied calmly although he was raging on the inside.

The doctor came out of the room and was shocked to see how many people were there for this one teenager. "Where are the boy's parents?" he asked. Hiei took Yoshezame's hand and stepped forward. "We are his parents," Hiei told the doctor.

"Can we talk inside?" the doctor asked. Hiei narrowed his eyes at him and the doctor sighed. "What I need to discuss with you will be difficult for you to hear, so I thought it would be best to say it away from those teens."

"Very well," Hiei said as he and Yoshezame followed the doctor into Kiyoshi's room.

* * *

><p>Hiei looked at his unconscious son hooked up and a ton of machines. Yoshezame let out a desperate yelp when she saw him and fought the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to blow anyone's cover.<p>

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Jaganshi…" Neither Hiei nor Yoshezame did anything to correct him. "…I understand this is difficult for you, that your son OD'ed."

"Wait just a minute," Hiei snapped. "My son was drugged. He didn't do this on purpose."

"If that's what you want to believe, I will let you," the doctor said, "but I don't trust the validity of a story from five other teens that were at the same party. It's natural for them to try to blame someone else."

Hiei went up to him and grabbed him by the color of his lab coat. "Get us another doctor," Hiei demanded. "Now."

"Look sir, I understand it's hard to hear. Most parents don't want to hear that there children are so miserable that they'd go for drugs, but it's probably nothing that either of you did."

"Please, sir, just get us another doctor," Yoshezame pleaded. "I don't think that either of us thinks this is good for our son. We would rather feel comfortable with who we leave Kiyoshi's care to."

The doctor wasn't happy about being threatened or about being told he wasn't helping his patient, but he wouldn't fight with the two parents who were clearly distressed.

"He didn't do this to himself," Hiei assured her once the doctor had left.

"I know he didn't, Hiei, especially with what his friend told us. They are good kids and I know they would not get involved with something like that."

"Actually…"

Hiei decided to tell Yoshezame about the one time Kiyoshi took a pill, but how he hadn't thought to do something like that again. Yoshezame felt so guilty for driving her son to that one pill, but Hiei assured her again that none of this was her fault. This boy from Kiyoshi's and Emiko's school would have tried something else at some point. Hiei just couldn't figure out why.

"Dad? Mom?" Kiyoshi called weakly from the bed.

"Kiyoshi!" Yoshezame shouted in alarm. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay? How are you awake so soon?"

"Probably because he's a demon and Haruki probably only gave him a high dose for a human."

"But he gave me enough to OD, meaning that if he was drugging me as a normal human, he could have killed me," Kiyoshi explained hoarsely.

"Why?" Yoshezame asked looking over to Hiei. Hiei answered with a shrug.

"How are you feeling, son?" Hiei asked changing the subject.

"Like I was hit by a bus before falling from a building," Kiyoshi joked. Hiei smiled slightly and shook his head.

"At least you can still crack jokes about this," Hiei stated sarcastically.

"Dad, can we go home now?" Kiyoshi asked. "I don't like my doctor. I had to listen to him bitch at Emiko and my friends for telling lies and the dangers of having large parties and a whole bunch of other garbage. It's a good thing that everyone's parents know them well enough."

"Yes, it's a very good thing," Hiei said messing with Kiyoshi's hair. "And we already talked to the doctor and told him to find another. We didn't like what he was implying."

There was a knock on the door before it opened revealing a woman around Keiko's age. "Hello? Is everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Yes, our son is awake," Yoshezame told her.

"Can I go home now?" Kiyoshi asked the doctor.

She chuckled likely. "I'm sorry, Kiyoshi, but we have to keep you here for observations; although I am surprised you are awake so soon. Now, can you tell me what exactly happened? There seemed to be confusion with what your friends said and what the doctor said."

"I was at a party at my friend's house with my sister, girlfriend, and some other friends. This guy we know and that I have been having some problems lately showed up and he wanted to fight. We wanted to get him away from the other people at the party, so we went outside. He caught me off-guard and injected me with something."

"I see, and let me guess, the other doctor said you did it to yourself and that your friends got you into drugs?"

"Yeah," Kiyoshi said. "How do you know that?"

"He's a very…close-minded individual and he always treats teenagers like this. It's very bothersome, but everything will be fine now. How are you feeling?"

"I have a really bad headache," Kiyoshi replied. "And I'm dizzy and shaky and I think thirsty."

"Well, your body seems to have very interesting ways with dealing with overdose. I'll have a nurse bring you some water. We'll have to run a few tests, but then you can get some rest."

* * *

><p>After the doctor left, Kiyoshi felt the need to ask Hiei a question. "Dad? How are they not figuring out something is up with me? I mean, I'm a demon and don't have a normal heartbeat. How are we getting around that?"<p>

Hiei smirked. "Ask your Uncle Kurama. When you were younger we had to bring you here for physicals and stuff like that, remember? He figured something out to get around all of that, but damned if I know."

Kiyoshi weakly chuckled before frowning. "I'm sorry I let Haruki get the better of me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Yoshezame told him. "You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart."

"Thanks, mom," Kiyoshi said in a whisper before closing his eyes and yawning.

"We'll leave you to rest, son," Hiei told him.

"Kay, dad. I love you guys."

"We love you too," Hiei said kissing Kiyoshi's forehead while Yoshezame stared at her son in shock. He had just said for the first time that he loved her and she felt so relieved to hear those words. "Let's go," Hiei suggested, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. They were met with many worried expressions. "Kiyoshi will be fine," Hiei told everyone who let out sighs of relief.

Emiko ran over to Hiei and Yoshezame and hugged them breaking down into tears. Hiei looked over to Yusuke.

"I'll go get the bucket," he joked. Hiei shook his head and rolled his eyes.

He then looked back down to his daughter. "It's okay, princess. Your brother is fine. He's just going to take a nap now."

"I was scared," Emiko confessed. "I didn't know what to do. I was frozen with fear. I couldn't help him."

"Sh, don't cry," Hiei said comfortingly. "It's not your job to protect him. It's mine, but I couldn't be there." He looked over to Makoto. "Thank you for looking after my son at the party and for being here for my daughter."

Makoto nodded. "Kiyo's my best friend and I care about your daughter. I would have never forgiven myself if anything had happened to either of them."

"I just can't believe Haruki would stoop this low." All eyes were on Mel now. "I mean, I knew he was different. That's why we broke up. I just never would have guessed that he…"

"None of us would have guessed that," Hintai told her. Hiei saw Makoto and Yuki look away. They had known, but hadn't wanted to alert the girls.

"It's getting late," Hagiri said putting his hands on Makoto's shoulders. "Let's get you checked up first and then get home. I'll bring you back here in the morning."

Makoto was reluctant to leave, but he agreed. He nodded before walking over to Emiko who was still grasping onto her parents for dear life. He placed a hand on her back. "If you need anything, call me. Goodnight, Emi."

Emiko let go of her parents to give Makoto a hug goodbye. "I will. Thank you."

Hagiri and Hiei exchanged glances and nodded to each other their goodbyes before he and Makoto left to find another doctor.

Hiei took out some money and handed it to Emiko. "Why don't you and your friends go get something to eat or drink?"

Emiko took the money. "Okay, daddy."

"I'll go with them," Kenta offered before joining the girls and Yuki.

* * *

><p>Yusuke came back with the bucket after the girls left and gathered all the tears Emiko cried before putting a covering over the bucket.<p>

"How are you guys holding up?" Kuwabara asked. "It must be hard."

"We have to be strong for Kiyoshi and Emiko," Hiei replied. "However, I'm ready to go off on that brat that did this."

"Why would he go after your son?" Mitari asked.

"I guess yours hasn't told you," Hiei muttered. "This boy Haruki has been causing problems for Kiyoshi and he was dealing with them and went to go tell the boy off. When they got to him, he and his thugs were messing with your kid. He's been training at my father's dojo."

Mitari looked shocked. "I knew he was training, but I had no idea why. He should have told me."

"He probably didn't want to worry you," Yukina suggested. "Since he was learning how to defend himself and all."

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, why would one of Kiyoshi's old friends make trouble for him?" Kurama asked.

"Because Kiyoshi wouldn't accept the drugs offered to him and threatened to go to the principal if he didn't shape up," Hiei explained.

"That's insane!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Even we weren't that bad when we were younger, and Kuwabara and I were always getting into street fights."

"Calm down, Yusuke," Keiko said putting her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I was wondering," Yoshezame spoke up, "where are all the kids?"

"Oh, well we left Haruko with Julia and Ayame," Keiko replied.

"And we left Ai and Asame with our father," Yukina said to Hiei.

"Does he know?" Hiei asked. Yukina nodded.

"He said to call him when we got answers," she explained. "Speaking of, I'll go do that now."

Yukina walked away with Kuwabara to go outside the hospital and make the call.

Everyone else remained in the waiting area outside Kiyoshi's room. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seemed a little dry at the end. I started running out of ideas for this chapter at the end. Anyway, there will be some closure with Haruki very soon. We all know that the deal Kiyoshi mad with him won't hold.


	17. Chapter 16 Will See You Through

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: Please?

Kiyoshi: No, I'm mad at you.

Makoto: Well, she did make you survive being drugged.

Kiyoshi: She made me drugged in the first place.

Firestorm1991: Haruki did that.

Kiyoshi: *heated glare*

Firestome1991: *sigh* Alright, fine. I'm sorry. You don't get drugged again. Promise.

Makoto: Why do I feel like she has something else planned? *clears throat* Anyway, since Kiyoshi won't do it, I will. Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters. Just us OCs

Kiyoshi: And the sick, twisted plot.

Firestorm1991: *hugs Kiyoshi* Thanks, Kiyo.

Kiyoshi: *growls* Remind me not to help out with the disclaimer again.

Makoto: Dually noted. By the way, Happy Almost Thanksgiving.

Kiyoshi: We're in Japan.

Firestorm1991: I'm not.

Kiyoshi: Thankfully.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Emiko exclaimed.<p>

"What's up, princess?" Hiei replied. He was still groggy from spending the last few nights at the hospital, but now Kiyoshi was home resting and he could relax.

"Uncle Kurama dropped me off," Emiko told him. She had spent the night at Hintai's. "Hintai's father came home last night from a business trip in America. He said tomorrow is Thanksgiving."

"What's that?" Hiei asked. Living between Demon World and Japan all his life, he had never heard of the holiday.

"Well, they eat turkey and a lot of other stuff and have a big dinner to celebrate what they're thankful for. I think we should do it. We have a lot to be thankful for."

Hiei smiled at his cheerful daughter. "I believe you're right," he said. "I'll talk to the others about it. Chances are one of them knows what we have to do."

"Yay!" Emiko cheered. "Our friends already agreed to come and I told them to have their parents come too."

Hiei grimaced at the fact that there would be that many people, but if it made his kids happy, he would put up with it.

* * *

><p>"Really, you? Thanksgiving?" Yusuke asked in shock.<p>

"Yes, Emiko suggested it," Hiei replied. "And?"

"No, I'm just surprised," Yusuke admitted. "But yeah, I think we should do it. I know Keiko knows some of the food. Kurama does too. I know more about the dessert stuff. Where should we have it since so many people are coming?"

"Either my father's dojo, uncle's club, or Genkai's compound."

"I'd say we have a winner with that last one. There's more space and it's the least crowded."

Hiei nodded in agreement and went off to invite everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad," Kiyoshi greeted weekly from his bed.<p>

"Are you feeling any better?" Hiei asked in concern. Kiyoshi nodded. "Has your mother been in to check on you today?" Kiyoshi nodded again and held out ten fingers silently saying ten times.

"You would think she thinks I'm dying," he joked. "I swear, dad, I'm okay."

Hiei smiled at Kiyoshi. "Your sister had an idea about tomorrow."

"What?" Kiyoshi asked.

"She thinks we should celebrate this American holiday, Thanksgiving."

Kiyoshi smiled and shook his head. "Of course she does, not that I mind. I hear the food is good."

Hiei laughed at his son. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I love you, dad."

Hiei smiled softly before leaving the room. "I love you too, son."

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone met up at Genkai's compound for dinner.<p>

"Hey guys!" Emiko and Kiyoshi greeted their friends.

"Wow, you recover quick," Makoto said to Kiyoshi before giving him a quick hug. "I'm glad. Who else would I cause mischief with?"

Kiyoshi laughed and both Hiei and Hagiri appeared behind them.

"Oh? What kind of mischief?" Hagiri asked.

"Uh, nothing," both boys stated nervously before running over the girlfriends.

"So, Thanksgiving, huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because," Emiko started, "Kiyoshi got out of the hospital, mommy and daddy are together…" Hiei nearly choked on the water he was drinking and Yoshezame blushed. Their eyes met briefly before looking away. "…And, we have great friends and a wonderful family. Why not celebrate?"

"Well, I for one am thankful you suggested this because the food looks awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Modest, isn't he?" Kurama asked Mitari causing the blonde to laugh.

"Let's go reign in the kids," Keiko suggested to Yukina who followed her out back to gather the younger children.

* * *

><p>Everyone spent the rest of the night eating, talking, laughing, sharing stories and memories with one another, and losing track of the time along the way. It was decided that everyone was going to stay at Genkai's compound.<p>

"Hiei?"

Hiei turned to the door and saw Yoshezame standing there. He told Emiko and Kiyoshi to set up some mats for all of them and went out in the hall to talk to Yoshezame.

"Yes?"

Hiei was shocked when Yoshezame pulled into a hug. "I am very thankful for you," she whispered in his ear. "You and the kids. I think I can get used to life here with you and your friends. I want to stay."

Hiei put his hand to her chin and gently forced her to look into his eyes. He smirked at her before placing a kiss on her cheek. He pulled her back into the hug.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p>Makoto: I'm doing the author's note for the end today as well. Firestorm1991 wants her readers to know that she probably won't be updating for a while as finals are going to start in a few weeks and she needs to prepare for them. She'll work on the chapters when she's finally done :D And she says, "Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed…It kinda was."<p> 


	18. Ch 17 Oh, Love To Some Is Like A Cloud

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: And I'm back ^_^

Kiyoshi: Oh God, shoot me.

Firestorm1991: :( Well, that's not very nice…

Kiyoshi: You're not nice to me and my family! This story annoys me.

Emiko: Um, Kiyoshi…it's kind of our life…it's not her fault.

Kiyoshi: she created us, so it is.

Firestorm1991: Actually, it would only be my fault if I created the ideals of the ice maidens, but I didn't…that was all the creator's idea. I don't own YYH or the original characters of the show. Plus, I write like this so my life doesn't seem as bad…but you have hints of my life mixed with yours so don't complain.

Kiyoshi: Well, how was I supposed to know? Anyway, I guess I can let all of this slide if you have stuff to deal with.

Firestorm1991: ^_^ Yay! *hugs* Now we're bestest buddies XD

Kiyoshi: -_-' I don't know what's worse…being her enemy or being her friend.

Emiko: ^_^ Yay, Kiyoshi made a new friend. Well, on with the story. And Merry Almost Christmas.

Kiyoshi: Oh no…it's gonna be a Christmas chapter, isn't it?

Firestorm1991: And Chanukah since my step-sister is Jewish and those are really the only customs I know.

Kiyoshi: *looks strangely at the author* Who's Jewish in this story?

Firestorm1991: *shrugs* I don't know…any character I feel like? Anyway, to all the other holidays out there that I don't know, just Happy Ramadan and Kwanza (those are the only others I know, so to any I missed, Happy Holidays :D) Now that everyone's covered, *points* ONWARD!

* * *

><p>"Emiko, what are you humming?" Yoshezame asked.<p>

"A Christmas carol," Emiko chimed.

Yoshezame looked over to Hiei questioningly. "A Christian holiday, but celebrated by many non-Christians as well. Family holiday."

"Don't forget that Hanukah starts tonight," Kiyoshi brought up. "Makoto invited us over. You guys too," he told his parents.

"Hanukah?" Yoshezame asked putting her hand to her cheek in thought. She looked over to Hiei for another explanation.

"Jewish holiday, based off of a 'miracle' as they say. Another family holiday that lasts for eight nights."

"Why all of these holidays?" Yoshezame asked.

Hiei shrugged. "Tradition and family togetherness I guess. Ask the fox, the detective, or the fool. Their families always celebrate this stuff. I guess, when Kiyoshi and I lived with Kurama, it became part of our tradition."

Yoshezame realized something while Hiei, along with her children, were explaining things about the holidays. It had been fourteen years exactly since her son had appeared before her and she hurt both her children deeply.

Hiei could tell what Yoshezame was thinking about and asked the kids to go bring some of the cookies Emiko made to Kenta and Dana. After they left, Hiei walked over to Yoshezame and put his arms around her. She nuzzled her head against his neck.

"Don't feel bad," Hiei told her. "I won't allow those blasted elders affect our family anymore."

"Hiei…" she whispered. Yoshezame couldn't even think of what to say. She knew eventually they would come for her once she didn't return.

"If they come, they will have to get through all of us, a bunch of S class demons, some raised as thieves. I don't think they'd want to cross any of us," Hiei stated.

Yoshezame closed her eyes and fought back tears. She was afraid, even though they were stronger than the ice maidens. A few tears escaped her and Hiei heard them hit the ground and sighed. He pulled her away from him slightly and wiped her remaining, unshed tears away. They stared at each other for what felt like hours before the two of them moved in to kiss one another.

Kiyoshi and Emiko came back and walked into the room. Neither Hiei nor Yoshezame noticed them. Kiyoshi looked over to his sister smirking. Emiko was smiling. Then Kiyoshi motioned for them to stay quiet and they tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So what's this?" Yoshezame asked Hagiri later that evening.<p>

"It's called a Menorah. Back in ancient times, the Maccabees only had enough oil to last for one night, but it lasted for eight nights, which is why we light the Menorah every night for eight nights."

"And those?" she asked pointing over to the tops that he son and Makoto were playing with.

"Those are dreidels. They're like tops with Hebrew writing. They are gambling with gelt, chocolate coins. The markings each have a certain meaning: nothing, half, all, and put in. This can go on for however long they want it to, really."

Hagiri smiled as Yoshezame took in all of the new information. "Wanna try?" he asked. Yoshezame's face lit up and she nodded. The boys were happy to include her and eventually even Hiei, Emiko, and Hagiri joined. When no "money" was left in the pot, they started all over again.

"So, will you guys come for Uncle Kurama's Christmas party?" Emiko asked.

"Sure, why not?" Makoto said. "Can we, dad?"

Hagiri nodded. "Sounds like fun. Besides, I like egg nog."

"Egg what?" Yoshezame asked with a look of worry on her face. "Does it hurt the chicken?"

Everyone laughed, but Hiei explained to her what egg nog was when the kids ran off to open their gifts for each other.

"There's so much I don't know or understand," Yoshezame said sadly.

"Don't worry. You'll learn. I did," Hiei replied.

"Yeah, I bet that was easy," Hagiri teased.

"Watch it," Hiei grunted.

Yoshezame looked between the two. "Did I miss something?"

"It's not important," Hagiri waved off. "Just a misunderstanding many, MANY years ago. But we're over it."

"Yes, for the children," Hiei reminded him. Hagiri chuckled and they three parents went to watching the kids fooling around. Yoshezame did have to restrain Hiei, though, when Makoto kissed Emiko in front on him. He may have approved of the kid, but he DID NOT want to see any PDA's.

* * *

><p>A few days later, everyone was at Kurama's house for the Christmas party. Even Hintai came with her parents.<p>

Kiyoshi and Emiko were chatting with Makoto and Hantai, when their cousins Ai and Asame grabbed their legs.

"Miko, Yoshi," Asame said with unshed tears in her eyes. "Will Santa be able to find us here?"

The teens chuckled a bit and Kiyoshi knelt down to her. "Oh course, sweetie. He's Santa Claus. He knows everything."

"What are they talking about?" Yoshezame asked. This was starting to bother her, how much she didn't know. Kurama smiled and whispered the answer in her ear. Yoshezame grinned when she finally understood why Ai and Asama were so upset. Haruko didn't get upset though and she was curious as to why.

"Yusuke already had the conversation with Haruko last year. He's a very bright boy and started talking earlier than most. Provided his first words were 'screw you,' but still. Anyway, they went to visit Keiko's grandparents in another part of Japan and he acted, according to Yusuke, the same way."

"Were Kiyoshi and Emiko like that?" Yoshezame asked.

"Well, Kiyoshi never really believed, but Emiko did for a while until she became a teenager so he played along."

"Why didn't Kiyoshi believe?"

Kurama frowned. He wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"Well, he did at first, because he was little and focused more on a toy, but when he started going to school and saw children with two parents, Hiei had to tell him the truth. After going to the ice world, he kept writing to Santa to make everything better and make you love him." Kurama wasn't going to lie to her. He couldn't, but he wanted to.

Yoshezame felt like she was going to be sick. All that was going through her head was how terrible of a person she was. Kurama panicked a bit when she gripped her head and held on to the banister that he went to go get Hiei.

_I need to make this right, NOW, _she thought to herself. She walked over to Kiyoshi and Emiko and knelt down in front of them. Hiei and Kurama got there just in time to hear what she had to say.

"You two are the most important things in my life. Do you know that?" Both Kiyoshi and Emiko looked to each other and then to their friends and said they'd catch up later. Then they looked back to their mother, waiting for her to continue. "I love you both with all my heart and I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I never meant to…to…" Kiyoshi refused to let her continue. He knelt down next to her and gave her a tight hug. Yoshezame was shocked, but was even more so when Emiko followed her brother's lead.

"We love you too, mom," they said in response.

"We forgive you," Kiyoshi whispered. "Just please don't leave us again."

"Never," Yoshezame agreed. After this, she would never be able to let them go, she would never be able to hurt them that way again. She took their childhood away from them; she made her son so unhappy that he took a pill even if it was only one time; she made her sweet and kind daughter afraid of her own shadow when she first showed up; and she invaded Hiei's life and was so grateful that he allowed the intrusion.

Yoshezame had never felt lighter than she did now. Her heart was already soaring high when her children hugged her, but to have them forgive her? That she had always dreamed of. She was planning on leaving after she heard those words, but instead, those words solidified her decision to stay. For the first time in her life, she felt needed and she would not let them down. Not again. She wouldn't let him down either.

Yoshezame looked over to Hiei and the two exchanged a smile and seemingly loving glance. Kurama smiled and chuckled at the couple before leaving the four alone to revel in the love they shared with one another.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, happy chapter :D Makes up for all the depressing stuff. Sorry I skipped so many days between Hanukah and Christmas…just wanted to get them both in. Hope you liked it.


	19. Chapter 18 To Some As Strong As Steel

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: Uh-oh…confrontation in this chapter.

Kiyoshi: -_- Oh course.

Makoto: Dun, dun, DUN!

Kiyoshi: Must you egg her on?

Makoto: Eh, why not? It's entertaining.

Kiyoshi: How?

Makoto: *smirks* It pisses you off.

Kiyoshi: *glares* You're lucky you're my best friend and sister's boyfriend.

Firestorm1991: I don't own YYH or the characters. I'm just having fun.

* * *

><p>So everything went well for Yoshezame, Hiei, and the kids for the rest of winter break. For New Year's, Kiyoshi and Emiko convinced their parents to make promises for the new year. Yoshezame promised to stay and do right by her kids and Hiei promised to keep everyone safe from the koorime.<p>

They had been in the park, seemingly alone, but someone had been lurking.

"Interesting, very interesting."

* * *

><p>A few days later, school started up again, and Kiyoshi and Emiko met up with their friends in homeroom.<p>

"So, Mel," Hintai started. "How was Aspen?"

Mel smiled. "We had a great time. I was glad Yuki's father let him come."

"You went?" Makoto asked. Yuki blushed and nodded, earning him a joking punch from Makoto. "Didn't know you had it in you, man." The others, including Yuki, laughed.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Everyone turned to see Haruki.

"Oh, great," Makoto grumbled. "Not you again."

"What do you want?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I think we should take this outside," Haruki stated.

"Not without us," Hintai said. Kiyoshi looked over to her nervously.

"Oh look," Haruki jeered, "a girl that wants to fight. I don't think you ladies want to join us, but you _could _stay here with my associates." He gave the girls a suggestive look and they cringed.

"I wouldn't make a threat like that with a teacher in the room," Yuki replied with a smirk. When Haruki looked over to him, he pointed to the door behind him where Mrs. Springfeld was standing.

"Haruki, what is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Springfeld asked. "I thought Kiyoshi and Makoto were your friends."

"Hn, we're not friends," Kiyoshi and Makoto retorted causing Haruki to glare at them.

Kiyoshi glared back before speaking up. "Mrs. Springfeld, I made a promise to an old friend before winter break. I told him that I didn't like what he had become and if he didn't change back, that I would tell a teacher about everything he did. It's high time I live up to that promise."

Mrs. Springfeld could tell he was talking about Haruki. He refused to let his guard down around the boy.

"What did he do?" Mrs. Springfeld asked hesitantly. She had never seen such fire as she had in the boys' glares. This was too intense to be a normal high school rivalry.

"He gave me pills and I took one," Kiyoshi admitted. "Then when I told him I wanted nothing more to do with that, he crashed Mel's party and shot me up."

Haruki smirked. "Yes, and the reason it didn't kill you was because you're a demon. Half fire, half ice."

Kiyoshi looked puzzled by his statement. He had no idea how Haruki could know.

"How the hell did you know that?" Kiyoshi asked while his sister stood in shock. He slightly relaxed when Hintai and Mel went over to her.

Haruki noticed the girls comforting Emiko. "Oi, how could you girls help a girl you just found out was a demon?"

"We didn't just find out," Hintai told him. "We've known. Mel found out more recently, but the five of us know."

"Five?" Haruki asked.

"Yes, five," Mrs. Springfeld shot back. "I've known for a few years."

Haruki and his thugs glared at everyone in the room. "Well, then you should know," he started before being engulfed in a dark light. When the light cleared, everyone was looking back at a snake demon. "I happen to be one assssss well."

Mel looked highly disturbed which was as to be expected from someone who dated him in the past. Emiko's eyes grew wide, as well as Kiyoshi's. They knew this type of demon. Their father and Uncle Kurama had told them about snake demons sent by thieves to take revenge on deserters, not that they were that powerful. Hintai looked over to her boyfriend with worry while keeping her arms around her trembling friend. Makoto and Yuki couldn't hide their surprise, but they had both seen enough of this stuff not to be traumatized. Mrs. Springfeld just snuck out of the room. She knew she had to get everyone out of school, but how could she alert everyone when they were still heading to the school or waiting for it to start?

* * *

><p>Hiei jolted awake. He sensed that something was wrong with the kids, but he didn't know what.<p>

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Yoshezame asked. They had started sleeping in the same room over the last few nights, just to see if they could get used to it.

"Something's wrong," he told her. He jumped out of bed quickly. "I'm going to go check on the kids. Call Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Then go get Kenta. I may need some backup."

Yoshezame nodded and Hiei was out the door before she was able to dial a number.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Springfeld was outside with all the students except for the six kids she came to love and Haruki and the two other boysthugs. She had decided to pull the fire alarm and it made it so much better when a fire actually had started, compliments of Kiyoshi.

In the classroom, Yuki and Makoto were fighting the thugs and Kiyoshi was fighting the snake demon. Emiko was using her powers to protect Hintai and Mel.

"I've never seen anyone fight like this," Mel said to the girls. "It's scary."

"My daddy said they fought like that a lot in the past. The even fought Makoto's and Yuki's daddies."

"Really?" Hintai asked. "Weird." Mel nodded.

"Not really," Emiko replied. "It makes sense that we all became friends. We do live in the same city as them."

"You're too sssssslow!" Haruki called out to Kiyoshi dragging the girls' attention back to the fight.

"Whatever," Kiyoshi replied. "Speed and bragging are apparently you're only strong points."

Haruki glared at him. "You will regret that sssssstatement!"

"Kiyoshi, look out!" Makoto exclaimed. Kiyoshi turned behind to see his tail coming for him. He grabbed it in his fiery fist.

"WHAT!" the snake rasped.

"Like I said, speed and bragging," Kiyoshi said chuckling. "You must have forgotten that I am a fire demon. I may still be slower than my father and you, but I have a lot of strength and the ability to strategize. My flames will dry you skin out, I'm sure you know; and now being in my grasp, you're finished!"

"NO!" But it was too late. Kiyoshi had already caused a fire to light him and the classroom.

"Kiyo, we have to go now," Emiko shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice, sis," Kiyoshi replied. "I'll be right there. Yuki, Makoto, take the girls. There's something I need to do."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Makoto said before the two thugs they knocked unconscious had awakened.

"Hey, where are we?" one of them asked.

"I…I don't know," the other replied, "but weren't we at a book club?"

"Yeah, wait, oh shit, FIRE!"

"Calm down!" Makoto exclaimed. "Go with Yuki and the girls." The thugs…or book clubbers…nodded and helped get the girls out of the room.

"Who would have guessed?" Makoto asked.

Kiyoshi looked over to the burning snake. "Haruki must have been controlling them," he stated.

Haruki coughed when the boys walked over to him.

"Who sent you?" Kiyoshi asked forcefully.

The snake laughed. "Like I would ever tell you, you ssssssstupid kid."

"You better tell me!" Kiyoshi shouted.

"Kiyo, calm down," Makoto said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We need to know," Kiyoshi told Makoto quietly while eyeing the snake demon.

"Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi and Makoto turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway.

"Dad?" Kiyoshi shouted in surprise. "What are you-?"

"No time," Hiei told him. Hiei looked down to the demon. There was a glow under his headband that Kiyoshi noticed. He smirked knowing that they now had their answer. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>The fire didn't spread too far by the time the firefighters got there. Hiei got Kiyoshi and Makoto out through the back and to their teacher who had already marked them as present.<p>

"Hiei!"

Hiei looked over to his friends and patted Kiyoshi's shoulder. He then walked over to his friends to discuss the matter at hand.

"What the hell happened in there?" Yusuke asked in a loud whisper.

"A snake demon, one from the group of thieves I was a part of as a child," Hiei replied.

"A child?" Kuwabara nearly screamed.

Hiei gave him an odd look. "You all heard about it when I told my father," he reminded his confused brother-in-law.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Hiei worked on resisting the urge to kill his sister's husband.

"So do you think they'll be a problem in the future?" Kenta asked.

"Most likely, but I don't think they knew much about Kiyoshi and Emiko, hence why he was stalking them. Most likely they thought I adopted human children, or he would have used a more potent drug on Kiyoshi."

"That's really low," Yusuke said. "Going after children like that…for what?"

"I don't know," Hiei admitted.

"There doesn't really have to be a reason," Kurama explained. "What matters is that they already sent one snake to get information. There will be others and they already suspect that Kiyoshi and Emiko are Hiei's children. They'll be targets."

"You seem to know a lot about this, Kurama," Dana observed.

"About a year ago I had a similar thing happen. A snake was disguised as a college student and was actually dating Ayame, but I never trusted him and kept an eye on him. He eventually let himself be known and I was there to take him out."

"What the hell, Kurama?" Yusuke exclaimed causing a few eyes to fall on them. They nervously waved people away. "Why didn't you tell us," Yusuke asked in a whisper.

"I told Hiei," Kurama replied. "He needed to know. You see, once a thief, always a thief. If a former thief decides to leave that life behind, whether they were the leader or the follower, they are marked as traitors. Not by all, but by some. For example, Yomi didn't see me as a traitor and meant me no harm, but there were others in our 'guild' so to speak that must have found out about me from the Dark and Demon World Tournaments that felt I should be punished."

"This is really weird," Kuwabara explained. "And why haven't they gone after Yomi yet?"

"Who said they haven't," Kurama said leaving a stunned Kuwabara in his wake.

"So both of you now have something to worry about?" Dana asked. "In addition to everything else?"

"Yes," Hiei answered, "but it'll be fine. They won't try anything until they gather all the information they need and I highly doubt they have. I read the snake's mind. He never went to Jirou with the information he gathered yet."

"Well, that's good," Yusuke said, "but when that guy doesn't return, he'll send more."

"I already know that," Hiei replied.

"Well, there's not much we can do right now," Kenta stated. "Anyway, the school will probably let the kids go home now. We should get them out of here."

"Agreed," Hiei responded. He went over to Mrs. Springfeld and asked for the kids to come home. She nodded and Kiyoshi and Emiko said goodbye to their friends.

"Be careful," Hintai whispered in Kiyoshi's ear.

"Always," he replied. "I'll call you later."

Emiko and Makoto had a similar conversation. Mel and Yuki said goodbye to the twins and said they'd come over and check on them the next day. School would probably be out a couple days with how far the fire spread.

* * *

><p>"Yoshezame," Hiei greeted when he and the twins entered the apartment.<p>

Yoshezame hugged her kids and kissed both their foreheads and then hugged Hiei and kissed his cheek.

"I was so worried," she whispered in his ear.

"I know," he replied. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Dad, Emi and I are kind of tired from using so much energy," Kiyoshi said. "We're going to go rest."

Hiei nodded at them and they went upstairs to their rooms for a well-deserved nap.

When Yoshezame gave Hiei a questioning glance, he sighed and told her, "An old enemy of mine has surfaced. That Haruki kid who was giving Kiyoshi problems was a snake demon in disguise. Kiyoshi took care of him, though."

"He killed him," Yoshezame clarified.

Hiei nodded. "Self-defense. Haruki went after all of his and Emiko's friends. Apparently he didn't know that Kiyoshi and Emiko were demons. The school is a mess right now. That classroom is most likely going to have to be rebuilt and it spread to the hallway and a few other classrooms. School will probably be out for the week tops."

"Will they be alright?" she asked looking upstairs.

Hiei gently moved her head back to face him and stared at her intently. "They will be fine; I promise you that."

"And you?" Yoshezame pressed. Hiei could hear the concern in her voice. He smiled at her.

"Of course I will be, onna," he replied slightly arrogantly. He gently kissed her forehead and then her lips and pulled away. Hiei smiled at Yoshezame's flustered face. Her expression then became one of love and longing and Hiei couldn't help but feel warm.

"I love you, Hiei," she whispered as if trying to hide it from him.

Hiei was slightly shocked, but covered it up quickly. He had realized a while ago that he was falling in love with her and her strength. It was hard not to when he saw how she was with their children…theirs. Hiei knew that Kiyoshi and Emiko weren't his in his mind, but that didn't matter to him, them, or their mother. He was their father; she was their mother; they were a family in every sense of the word.

"And I love you, Yoshezame," Hiei admitted. He never thought he would say those words in his life, but he said them to his children and sister and now he was saying it to a woman he cared about. He pressed his forehead against hers and repeated himself. Yoshezame smiled; she knew that he meant it.

* * *

><p>Firestorm1991: Yay, I was able to add in a tie to the next "sequel" in this. I still have a bunch of chapters of this left, but at least everyone knows where the story is going.<p>

Kiyoshi: Oh God, it doesn't end -_-

Makoto: I guess not. Oh and I almost forgot.

Kiyoshi: Oh not this…

Firestorm1991: *smirks* Oh yes. I have a poll up for which story I should update the first of the year. You have up to three votes on it, so choose you top favorite stories you want to see updated.

Kiyoshi: Please not this one…

Makoto: Kiyo, we can't interfere with the voting process.


	20. Chapter 19 For Some a Way of Living

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: And I'm back again.

Kiyoshi: Oh joy -_-

Hintai: Aw, Kiyo, don't be mean.

Firestorm1991: ^_^

Kiyoshi: *glares at Firestorm1991* Is everyone on your side?

Firestorm1991: Nope, but I like the support.

Kiyoshi: *rolls eyes* I suppose you'd like for me to do the disclaimer.

Firestorm1991: Nope, I want to make it easier on you, so that's why Hintai is here.

Hintai: ^_^ Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters. Just us OCs.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the confrontation with the Haruki and that part of the school was still being rebuilt. The students were going to school but for half days since the cafeteria also went down and there was the condition that the students must be fed on a full day.<p>

Kiyoshi and Emiko were out of school most of the days unless they had to go back for karate practice and art club. In that time, the two and their parents spent more time together whether it was going to a movie, out for a picnic, or to an arcade or amusement park with their friends. Yoshezame was learning a lot more about the Human World and was beginning to call the strange world "home." There was so much love between individuals that she had never experienced in over hundred years of living.

Every day she was seeing families, real families, children being raised by loving parents. She wished she could go back to that time when her children were born. Maybe she could have escaped then. Whenever she said that, though, Hiei told her not to harp on the past. Others would have taken him as someone who didn't care, but Yoshezame knew better. Hiei was concerned for her. He knew she had been depressed after she first admitted the truth to him and she was slowly getting better and dropping her guard, even with him.

At first, the thought of being with Hiei made Yoshezame nervous, but she was finally letting go of those fears. Hiei showed her that he truly loved and cared for her in the little things he did every day. The two acted like two teenagers in love most of the time, but only when they were alone. They finally realized what they had been missing their entire life. Yoshezame had been missing a true family; Hiei had missing out on a lot more than that.

Not only had he been missing out on having a family for most of his life, he had been missing out on love and hope. Yoshezame, Kiyoshi, and Emiko filled that empty void and now Hiei felt complete. He didn't know if it was possible for any one person to be this happy and wondered if it came with any conditions. It didn't matter if it did; he just wanted to know.

* * *

><p>"So when do you think school will be back to normal?" Mel asked.<p>

"No idea," Kiyoshi replied. "I didn't mean to go overboard."

Makoto put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it, man. It was an accident and Haruki was a creep."

The six friends were sitting on a jungle gym behind their school. It had been there when the school was an elementary school, but it looked so much like a sculpture that the administrators thought it best to keep it there for aesthetic value.

Hintai took Kiyoshi's hand and rubbed it. "Besides, you were trying to protect us, so in no way is this your fault."

"Thanks, Makoto; thanks, Tai," Kiyoshi replied, smiling.

"Anyway, it got us out of school for a while, which is okay in my book," Mel stated causing everyone to laugh.

"And it gives us more time together and with our families," Yuki brought up. "I'm actually happy about that."

"See, so many positives for accidently burning down part of the school," Makoto joked.

"Oh be quiet," Kiyoshi muttered between laughs.

"Hey, Kiyo," Emiko whispered.

"Huh, what is it, sis?" Kiyoshi asked.

Emiko looked over into the wooded area across the street. Kiyoshi looked to the point she was staring at and saw a tall woman in blue that ran away as soon as they laid eyes on her. Kiyoshi looked at his sister and knew what she was thinking. Just who was that woman?

* * *

><p>"Should we tell mom and dad?" Emiko asked.<p>

"I'm not sure, Emi," Kiyoshi admitted. "I mean, I don't think I've seen her before, but I can't help but think that she was familiar to me." He watched Emiko tense. "I guess you feel the same way. You sure you don't know who it was?"

Emiko shook her head. "She was too far away that I couldn't get a good look, but yeah, she felt familiar."

"If we see her again, we have to tell them, okay?" Emiko agreed. "Alright then. Now, mom is at Aunt Yukina's and dad is at work. I say we watch a lot of TV and eat a ton of junk food until they get back."

Emiko laughed and playfully punched her brother's shoulder. "Not funny, Kiyo."

"Alright fine, we'll have some fruit salad and watch a documentary. Happy now?" Emiko shook her head.

"Stop trying to make me laugh," Emiko ordered.

"Never." Kiyoshi grabbed his sister and gave her a bear hug. "You need to smile more, anyway, sis."

Emiko rolled her eyes. "That would be you, bro."

* * *

><p>"So how are the kids?"<p>

"They're fine, Kurama," Hiei replied not looking up from his clipboard. "By the way, I think the stupid company shorted us on carnation seeds."

"They didn't," Kurama replied. "You should know by now that Valentine's Day is coming up in a few weeks. I've already sold ten packs of those seeds in the last hour."

"Oh," Hiei responded, still not looking up.

"Hiei?" Hiei looked over to Kurama with his eyebrow raised, silently asking him to go on. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Kurama," Hiei stated, although Kurama was highly unconvinced.

"What's wrong?"

Hiei sighed and looked back to the clipboard. "I am concerned for the kids. Since the whole Haruki incident, I've been trying to figure out what Jirou wants. It's been decades, Kurama, and he has never tried to come after me, so I don't know why he would now."

"When the snake demon got close to Ayame and I figured it out, I was panicked," Kurama admitted. "I didn't let it show to anyone, but I knew something was off, so I followed them on a date one night and I was glad I did. Two more seconds and Ayame would have been…well, you know."

Hiei nodded. "And then there's the whole thing with Yoshezame's trial," Hiei continued. "When she doesn't return, they will send someone after her. If that happens, we will have to fight. I'm not sure if I'm ready for her to see that side of me." Hiei flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Kurama who was smiling at him.

"Yoshezame loves you, Hiei," Kurama reminded him. "She won't turn her back on you for something like that."

"If you say so," Hiei replied, unsure of future events.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad you came over today," Yukina said while pouring Yoshezame a cup of tea.<p>

"Yes, this is nice," Yoshezame agreed. "Where are Ai and Asame?"

Yukina smiled. "Today, it's take your children to work day at Kazuma's office, so they are with him."

Yoshezame couldn't help but share her smile. "That must be nice," she said. Yukina nodded.

The two drank their tea in silence. They wouldn't admit it to each other, but something felt really off. When they heard a crash, they looked to each other in alarm. Yukina mouthed basement and Yoshezame followed her.

Yukina didn't know who was in the house, but in her husband's and brother's spirit detective career plus thieves being after both Hiei and Kurama, it was always important to take the proper precautions.

Yukina led Yoshezame to a doorway that led outside of the basement, but the two ice maidens stopped when they heard someone's familiar voice.

"Yukina? Yoshezame?" the voice said softly.

Yukina and Yoshezame were in shock. They couldn't believe that they could be hearing her voice. The two hurried back upstairs and nearly cried when they saw their common friend. "Rui?"

* * *

><p>Firestorm1991: Yay, Rui's not dead. See, I'm not evil.<p>

Kiyoshi: That's up for debate.

Firestorm1991: *pouty frown* Meanie :P Anyway, good news for everyone. Now, here's some news for the reviewers.

Kiyoshi: *face palms* Oh God, not again…

Firestorm1991: I have a poll going on right now about the non-cannon YYH couples that would probably drive some people I know insane. I don't know which one to do, so I need everyone's help. So guess what that means?

Kiyoshi: *sarcasm* Whoop-dee-doo, another poll.

Firestorm1991: ^_^ That's right. So please vote on what you all want to see.

Kiyoshi: *mouthing while pointing and shaking his head* Don't listen to her.

Firestorm1991: *looks back at Kiyoshi who is acting all innocent and glares*


	21. Chapter 20 For Some a Way to Feel

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: I think you guys are in for a good chapter.

Kiyoshi: Oh no, what the hell are you going to put us through now?

Firestorm1991: I have no idea what you're talking about :o

Kiyoshi: Oh don't give me that…

Firestorm1991: You're so mean! I'm leaving *leaves*

Kiyoshi: *mouth hangs open*What the heck just happened?

Makoto: I think you insulted her. You should make it up to her and do the disclaimer.

Kiyoshi: *aggravated sigh* Oh fine…Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters.

* * *

><p>Hiei was worried. Not even fifteen minutes ago, Yoshezame called him from his sister's house in tears. Yukina got on the phone and told him to hurry over and then, of course, a customer came in and was taking forever in choosing something for his wife. Finally Kurama came out from the back and relieved Hiei of the responsibility and he rushed over to the Kuwabara household.<p>

Hiei burst through the kitchen door and was surprised to see his mother's best friend sitting at the dining room table with his sister and, for lack of a better word, girlfriend.

"Rui?" Hiei called out in surprise.

The ice maiden looked over to him and smiled. "Hello, Hiei, it has been a while."

Hiei looked over to Yoshezame who was smiling now. "Is this why you were crying?" he asked.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, but I was just so happy that she was alive," Yoshezame explained.

Hiei let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He had been really worried that something happened to Yoshezame, especially with his enemies running around and her upcoming trial. He felt relieved that she wasn't hurt.

Hiei looked to Rui who smiled at him. Hiei nodded to her, but said nothing. Even though he was grateful for her bringing Kiyoshi into his life, he still had issues getting over what she had done to him.

After listening to the three women chat and play catch up for about an hour, Hiei finally spoke up. "Why are you here?" he asked, though his voice lacked venom.

Yoshezame and Yukina both looked over to him in shock, but Rui didn't seem to mind the question. She knew what he was really asking. "How are you here?"

"They didn't do anything to me, although they tried," Rui admitted. "Despite the usually passive nature of our village, I trained myself to fight long ago in secret. When they came for me, I managed to escape. I stayed in hiding for a short time before going back and when I came back, I heard of Yoshezame's trial and what her final request had been. It's possible they have been keeping tabs on you all and if she doesn't come back, that will stir up trouble."

"I don't care about that," Hiei retorted. "Yoshezame is staying here."

"Hiei…"

"I don't want to hear it," he told Yoshezame. "I won't allow them to screw with our lives anymore. I won't lose you."

Hiei stormed out before anyone could response, leaving all three women sitting in shock.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you two alright?" Makoto asked. Kiyoshi and Emiko looked at him in confusion. "You guys have just been really quiet and zoned out for the past few hours. What's up?"<p>

"We thought we saw someone we knew," Kiyoshi explained, "but the person was too far away for us to see."

"Hm, that's weird," Mel said. She ended up changing the subject. "I'm still never going to be able to get over the fact that you two are demons and that everyone else has spiritual awareness. I feel so left out."

Everyone laughed and Mel just smiled.

"Believe me, Mel," Kiyoshi started, "it's not always all it's cracked up to be. There's a lot of craziness that comes along with it." He motioned to the school. "Case and point."

"You know, I have a question," Mel said. Everyone noted her serious expression. "I get that your mom is here, but from what I gather, Hiei isn't your father by blood and she hasn't been around. What up with that?"

Kiyoshi and Emiko frowned. Everyone else knew the full truth, except for Mel. It was only fair to tell her, especially when they'd probably have to deal with the situation sooner rather than later.

"You…might want to sit down for this…"

* * *

><p>"Hiei, to what do I own the pleasure," Pyrius asked as he was cleaning up his dojo from his long day of classes and lessons.<p>

"I'm frustrated and need an outlet," Hiei struggled to get out. "Interested?"

Pyrius smirked. "It'd be an honor, my son."

Pyrius led Hiei out back and handed Hiei a wooden sword. Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. Pyrius chuckled. "Believe me; you can still cause a lot of damage with that. Let's get started."

The two swordsmen fought for what seemed like hours to Hiei. He wasn't really focused on the fight. It ended when he made a mistake and dropped his guard. Pyrius managed to strike him down in the end. Hiei fell to the ground, but caught himself. Pyrius walked over to his son. Clearly something was bothering him and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he didn't know how to handle the problems he was having.

"What happened?" Pyrius asked.

Hiei's eyes shifted over to his father before they went back to the floor. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that," Pyrius ordered. "Tell me what's wrong."

Hiei sighed in defeat. "Just when I think I've convinced her to stay, something else happens that makes her think it would be better to return to that blasted village."

Pyrius frowned. He knew all too well what that felt like. "I understand," he replied. He didn't really know what else to say in this situation.

Hiei rested his chin on his knee. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her. It's bad enough those damn elders took me away from my mother and sister. I lost my mother because of them and kept myself hidden from my sister for years in fear of rejection. They wanted to get rid of the children and put Yoshezame on trial. I should have destroyed them when I had the chance." Hiei clenched his fists so tight that a bit of his blood trickled down.

Pyrius was stunned. He had known what had happened to his son, but for the boy to carry so much rage inside of him. It was painful to see him hurting like this and Pyrius finally understood that connection between a parent and their child. "You need to tell her all of this," Pyrius told him. Hiei seemed alarmed by the statement. "She needs to know where you're coming from, son. Her mind is elsewhere, probably thinking that even though the two of you love each other, that you will find a way to cope and help the kids cope when she's gone. You've never really told her how you felt about the past, have you?"

Hiei looked away from his father in shame. "It's a sore subject," he admitted. In lamest terms, "no."

Hiei avoided the topic like the plague. Sure, he had told Kiyoshi about the past and a little bit of what he felt, but he never actually confided his full past to anyone in his life. _I wouldn't know where to start._

"I know," Pyrius whispered. "But how far would you be willing to go to get her to stay? If it came down to it, what would you do?"

"The only thing that would prevent this whole mess…" _I would give my life for hers._

Pyrius smirked, thinking that he had gotten through to his son somehow, but he didn't realize what he was really thinking. He would later learn that he shouldn't have let his depressed son out of his sight that night.

* * *

><p>Firestorm1991: And there you have it after a really long time of having writer's block.<p>

Kiyoshi: What the **** was that? Why are you making my dad do something like that?

Firestorm1991: *nervous* I literally just thought of that twenty seconds ago. But don't worry, everything will work out :3

Kiyoshi: -_- How many chapters from now?

Firestorm1991: I'm hoping not many, but I'll say eight at the most.

Kiyoshi: EIGHT?

Firestorm1991: It's a long song…


	22. Ch 21 And Some Say Love is Holding On

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. First, college and research have been incredibly hectic. Second, I dislocated my knee again -_- So I've been grappling with the idea of getting surgery and pretty much wasted 30 minutes of my life in an MRI on Friday. Third, I had to update my stories for a different fandom because I'm sure a group lynching was coming. But hey, now I can update this one.

Kiyoshi: Excuses, excuses.

Firestorm1991: *narrows eyes* Trust me, you do not want to dislocate your knee, but hey, be mean…it could still happen.

Kiyoshi: O.O' Pain makes you mean…

Firestorm1991: *smiles* Nope, pain is pain and I don't have that much anymore. It's not being able to do much that frustrates me and makes me mean. Thank goodness I can walk again XD

Kiyoshi: *mumbles under breath* If you knew how to walk, you wouldn't have hurt your knees so many times.

Firestorm1991: *glares* What was that?

Kiyoshi: *gulps* I said, "Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters. Just us OC's."

Firestorm1991: *smirks* That's what I thought you said. *walks away*

Kiyoshi: *relieved* Phew.

* * *

><p>Hiei had a bag packed to leave for the Makai later in the night. He was going to go confront the elders of the ice village. If he had to, he would kill them. Anything to keep Yoshezame and the kids safe. He also knew he might not return. He had a deal for them, and if they were truly willing to take it (which he would know, thanks to the Jagan) then he would go through with it. If they would leave his family alone, then he would allow them to do what they planned the day he was born. Hiei knew that he probably would never be coming back.<p>

That's why he took all the necessary precautions. He told Kurama of his plan, and only Kurama. He trusted the fox not to say anything and to only tell once he could no longer reach Hiei. What he didn't know what Kurama wasn't planning on keeping it a secret. There was no way he would let his best friend just give up like that. This was not the Hiei he knew.

"So…what do we do?" Yusuke asked after Kurama told him what Hiei was planning.

"I used one of my tracking plants and he doesn't know," Kurama explained. "We'll follow him."

"I still don't understand what he's thinking," Kuwabara muttered. "Doesn't he know what it'll do to Yukina, the kids, or Yoshezame?"

Kurama sighed. "Kuwabara, what would you give to keep Yukina and your children safe."

"I'd give my life to make sure they were safe and happy, why?"

Both Kurama and Yusuke looked at him trying to mentally make a point. It took Kuwabara a minute, but he understood. "We need to stop him."

"And that's exactly what we're going to do," Kurama said as he started dialing the number to the dojo.

* * *

><p>Pyrius and Pyre were not happy about the new Kurama gave. They stopped by Trinten's apartment and took him along for the ride.<p>

"What's that son of yours thinking?" Trinten asked Pyrius.

"He's not thinking," Pyrius stated in frustration. He was more frustrated with himself more than his son. Why did he let him just walk away without knowing what he was planning on doing? It was clear to him that his son was reckless and, though he was an excellent fighter, he didn't think of absolutely everything before going through with a plan.

They needed to stop him before he left his home. With this thought in mind, they ran as fast as they could, appearing to be invisible to the humans around them.

* * *

><p>"Hiei?"<p>

Hiei jumped at the sound of Yoshezame's voice. He had no idea what to say to her. If he got sentimental, she would know something was up; but if he distanced her, she would still know something was up or he would hurt her. And he had already done that enough.

"Yoshezame," he replied, but went back to packing.

"You can't do this."

Hiei looked back over to her. There was no way she knew what he was planning, right?

"What are you-?"

"No, Hiei," Yoshezame interrupted him. "I'm talking now. Kurama was telling Yusuke and Kuwabara and Yukina overheard. We are not letting you walk out on us like this. I don't care about being safe from the elders. I just want to be here with you and the kids. Whatever happens, happens. If they show up here, we fight…but I am not about to let you give up your life. I promise you, Hiei, I will stay no matter what they want from me. I won't leave you or the kids but you have to swear to me that you won't either."

Hiei was shocked, but he hid it well. He felt bad for worrying Yoshezame and making her cry. He went over to her and wiped some of her tears away before they turned crystal. "I swear it," he told her, and he meant it. "Don't cry."

Just as he promised not to leave, his father, uncle, and their friend smashed through the door, obviously not being able to stop from going so fast.

"Son, are you insane?" Pyrius asked angrily. "That is not what I meant when I asked you what you would do."

Hiei mentally cursed Kurama for telling absolutely everyone one. "I'm not going," Hiei stated while his father was in mid-rant.

"That's right you're not going! Huh, wait, you're not going?"

"Isn't that what I just said, father?" Hiei replied smugly, making Yoshezame giggle a bit.

"Huh, well I'll be damned," Pyre said in shock.

"She's definitely got the kid whipped," Trinten teased in a whisper. A half-hearted glare from Hiei told him that the fire demon did hear him.

"What changed your mind?" Pyrius asked.

Hiei took Yoshezame's hand. "Yoshe and the kids."

Yoshezame blushed at the fact that he used her nickname. He had never done that before, either calling her "onna" or using her full name.

"Well, let's be thankful for that," Pyrius stated. "And, um…sorry about your door."

Hiei shrugged. "You aren't the first demon to take down that door. I'll take care of it. You guys want to stay for dinner? Kids should be home soon."

"We'll take you up on that, nephew," Pyre responded.

* * *

><p>"Mel," Emiko pressed gently, "say something."<p>

"Why?" Mel asked. "Why are people so cruel?"

Kiyoshi shrugged. "That's just the way it is, I guess. But it doesn't matter. Mom, dad, and Aunt Yukina don't let it affect them, so we won't either. Besides, it's not like they could do anything now. They live on a floating island in Demon World."

"I don't even want to know how you guys got off a floating island," Makoto joked. "Unless you can fly."

"Nah, you've already seen my moves," Kiyoshi replied. "Anyway, we should get home before our parents start to worry."

Hintai kissed Kiyoshi on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Kiyo."

Kiyoshi blushed. "Um, yeah, Tai. See you tomorrow."

Makoto started snickering before Emiko mimicked her best friend's actions. "By Koto."

"Um, bye Emi…" Makoto said touching his cheek.

"Oh brother," Mel said smacking her forehead. She turned to Yuki. "Wanna walk me home?"

"Sure," Yuki said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi and Emiko made it back to the apartment and found the broken front door. "Um, dad," Kiyoshi called, "what the heck happened to the door?"<p>

When they didn't get an answer, they walked inside and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey kids," Yoshezame greeted from the table, "we didn't hear you come in."

"What happened to the door?" Emiko asked.

"Simple misunderstanding," Hiei replied. "Nothing to worry about."

Both teens weren't convinced, but they weren't going to pry. It obviously had to do with something their parents didn't want them knowing. They sat down at the table with their father and his family. Kiyoshi decided to tell them about the strange presence they felt earlier.

"We saw a woman today at school," Kiyoshi started. "We don't know who she was but she felt familiar. She was too far away for us to really tell who she was, but she was tall and was wearing blue."

Hiei nodded. "That was Rui," he told them. "She managed to escape the ice world."

"She's alive?" Emiko asked in relief.

"Yes, sweetie," Yoshezame answered, "she's fine."

"That's a relief," both twins stated.

"So, kids," Pyrius spoke up, "how was school?"

* * *

><p>Later, after Kiyoshi and Emiko went to bed, Yoshezame and Hiei sat in silence on the living room couch. They both knew that they had to talk about what had transpired earlier, but neither wanted to be the first that spoke up. Both of them were not thinking clearly, that was certain. It was time for both of them to explain why.<p>

"I don't want them to destroy our family," Hiei spoke up. "They've succeeded in doing that so far. They ordered my death, which I survived; my mother killed herself in grief; Yukina fled and got herself kidnapped. I even lied to her and told her that her brother was dead so she would give up searching, all because I was afraid of rejection. If I disappeared forever, Yukina could go on. I know she could because I see how she is with the fool and their children every day. The others would look out for her. She would mourn for a while, but she would eventually be able to let go. I would not. My sister, you, and the kids are my only reason for living. If my death were the only thing keeping you from living your life in peace, then I'd be ready to give it up."

"Hiei, that would not give us peace," Yoshezame whispered. "The children would be lost without you. I just came back into their life not even a year ago and despite having a good reason, they are always going to remember that day all those years ago. I figured the same thing as you. You haven't known me long, so it would make sense that YOU would be able to get over me quickly, yet you say I'm one of your only reasons for living. Why? Why does it matter if I live or die?"

"Because I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you," Hiei replied angrily at her insinuation of him not caring enough about her. "Those three words I have said to you, I have only said to three other people: Kiyoshi, Emiko, and Yukina. When Rui had given Kiyoshi to me, I had just been in a discussion about how pointless of an emotion love was. In my eyes, it didn't exist. I had never experienced it at any point in time in my life, except when Kiyoshi came into it. Even then I didn't understand it fully, as it was unconditional love that Kiyoshi gave me. The same with Yukina. Then Emiko came along, and after a little while, she told me she wished I was her real father because she loved me. That was far from unconditional love. That's when I started understanding it more. And then you…" He turned to face her and took her hand. "I was able to fall in love with you and now I understand completely. All those times the fool fell over himself trying to talk to my sister. The detective, giving into the demands of his woman. Kurama, never going after anyone else even though he thought Julia was dead. I will not let them take this away from me, not after they took everything else."

Yoshezame was stunned into silence. For her entire stay, the most she had ever gotten out of Hiei was minimal information about his past. He had never opened up to her before so it was surprising. In his monologue, Hiei had told her something that she never understood before. He loved her and the children more than life itself. How could one individual become so dedicated to her in so short a time?

Hiei didn't understand why Yoshezame wasn't responding. He opted to do what his father said and open up and now he felt like he was being rejected. He sighed and started to leave the room. Yoshezame stopped him.

"I'm so afraid, Hiei," she admitted. "I fear for our children's safety and yours. That's why I wanted to go back. I couldn't bear to see the three of you hurt. I did not expect you, ever, to care about me the way you do. You know how and what we were taught. Men were evil, abominations; they destroyed everything about our culture. But it was all a lie. I saw that when you brought my son to meet me and then the concern you held for him when I said what I did. You are the opposite of what they said you were, but I still never expected this to happen, us to fall in love. I definitely didn't expect you to care so much to be willing to go in my place. Hiei…that just can't happen."

Neither of them said anything for a while and then something came to Yoshezame's memory. "I knew your mother," she told him. "I was a child, but I always loved spending time with her. She was so different from the other ice maidens. She had told me something when she came back to the village."

"What?" Hiei asked in intrigue. Part of him wasn't sure if it mattered, but he wanted to know what his mother had told her.

"I didn't understand it at the time. I mean, we never had exposure to that type of romantic love that she had experienced. She told me that if I ever found what she had, I should never let it go. I was too young to understand the situation. I'm only about three years your senior, so no one explained what was going on. But I understand it now." Yoshezame stood up from her place on the couch and walked over to Hiei. She took his hands in hers and he didn't fight back. He only stared into her eyes as if searching for more answers. "I'm not letting you go, Hiei, ever. If it brings on a fight…"

"So be it," Hiei finished, his face remaining stoic. "I'm not about to let you walk out of my life either, Yoshe. Remember that."

Yoshezame nodded and relaxed when she felt Hiei's hand running through her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned against his hand, sighing in contentment. Hiei was mesmerized by how soft Yoshezame's hair was. "You are beautiful," he said sincerely, making Yoshezame's eyes snap open.

"What?" she asked nervously.

Hiei smirked. "Did I stutter?"

Yoshezame smiled at his answer. She would expect nothing less of the fire demon. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Hiei's expression became serious again. "So...no more talking about leaving and going back to that vile place."

"For either of us," Yoshezame agreed. "This is my home now and I'm never leaving."

"That's my onna," Hiei replied with a smirk. "Now, let's get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Yes, I am very tired." Just then she let out a yawn.

Hiei chuckled. "Come on; let's go to our room."

"Our room?" Yoshezame asked in surprise.

Hiei kissed her forehead. "Our room." Yoshezame smiled and allowed Hiei to lead her up the stairs. She knew the next couple of months would be intense and full of trouble, but knowing that she and Hiei would be in it together, she finally felt at peace. Perhaps this life wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's all I've got for this chapter. I was going to end with an extra scene, but it would have ruined the nice fluffy moment that just happened. Anyway, I'll start off with that scene in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 22 And Some Say Letting Go

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: Guess what!

Kiyoshi: Oh God… -_-'

Emiko: What? ^_^

Firestorm1991: It's a prom chapter.

*girly squeals*

Kiyoshi: *tries to run away*

Firestorm1991: Oh no you don't. You have to do the disclaimer :D

Kiyoshi: Fine she doesn't own anything except the OC's. Not even the song "This = Love" by the Script. *gets hugged*Now let me go.

Firestrom1991: Okay *let's go*

Kiyoshi: *thoughts* Freedom!

* * *

><p>Later that month, Yoshezame was getting even more confused. Her daughter was always off with her friends, separate from her brother. Kiyoshi, likewise, was always with the guys acting shyer around the girls. She didn't know if something had happened, but Hiei didn't seem to be worried. He had given both children money and just sent them off. It was different.<p>

"You have to stop picking apart every human tradition," Hiei told her one day, in a teasing way. "They're just getting ready for the prom."

"The what?" Yoshezame asked.

"It's a dance for seniors," Hiei replied. "It's supposed to be this big deal where they girls go shopping all the time to find a dress and the guys usually match them. I don't really get it either. I just know we have the house to ourselves this Friday."

Yoshezame noted the playfulness in his voice and kissed his cheek. "That will definitely be interesting. So why have the boys been acting so nervous?"

Hiei shrugged. "Kiyoshi is still nervous about his relationship with Hintai, but he's trying to work through that. I guess he's been preparing to tell her the extent of his feelings. Makoto is probably right there with him, but he may still be wary of me. That other kid, Yuki, I think, from what Kiyoshi has said, has feelings for Emiko's other friend Mel. Just relationship drama I'm not getting involved in." Yoshezame giggled. "What?"

"Since we have enough drama of our own?" she asked jovially.

Hiei smirked at her. "No drama," he said lightheartedly. "Just a few obstacles."

Yoshezame frowned. "It's almost been a year. Just a few more months since they let me go…"

Hiei grimaced. He didn't want to think about the other ice maidens. He just wanted his family to be left alone. That is what they had become, a family. He would let those cold-hearted women destroy the light they made for themselves.

"Like I said, they'll have to get through me," Hiei reminded her. "They won't take you away again."

"Again?"

Hiei nodded. "They took you away from your children when they forced you to disown them. Even though they didn't threaten you directly, it was an unspoken threat. Trust me; they will regret it."

"Please, don't do anything that will get you in trouble," Yoshezame pleaded.

He smirked at her again. "I work for Spirit World," Hiei replied. "You've been placed under Spirit World's protection. They threaten you, and I will be doing my job. How could I get in trouble for that? It's not like they're human."

"Just, please be careful," Yoshezame whispered.

"We're talking about something that hasn't even happened yet," Hiei pointed out. "Just relax. You have nothing to worry about."

"I really hope so, Hiei."

* * *

><p>"Why is dress shopping so hard?" Mel whined. "I feel like we've gone all over the city and still haven't found anything."<p>

Hintai and Emiko looked to each other and then back to their whining friend. "Um, don't you have like a ton of gowns to choose from?" Hintai asked. "Why not one of those?"

"Because prom is different," Mel retorted. The other two couldn't disagree.

"While you try on all of that stuff, we're going to go check closer to the back," Emiko told her. She too was having a problem finding the perfect dress. Nothing ever looked good on her. It was definitely because of her hair. The turquoise hair most ice maidens had didn't really go with the darker colors of the human realm and it didn't really go with bright colors like yellow, light pink, or light green. It made searching even more of a challenge.

Meanwhile, Hintai wanted to find a color that she knew Kiyoshi would like. What that color was, she had no idea. She decided on red a while ago, because he was a fire demon, but the only reds she had found were these bright red dresses that were even less appropriate than a tight dress.

"She's right," Hintai said. "This IS hard."

"The guys always have it easier, don't they?" Emiko asked innocently.

Hintai chuckled. "You could say that." Then something caught her eye. She looked to Emiko and then back to a strapless, floor-length, turquoise dress. The color completely matched Emiko's hair. "Hey, Emi, come here a second."

Emiko looked over to her friend and let her drag her over to the dress. Emiko's eyes widened and she ran her hand through her hair. "Do you think it would look good on me?" she asked.

"I say try it on," Hintai said excitedly.

Emiko nodded happily and ran in the direction of the changing rooms. Then some guy who worked at the store appeared in front of Hintai. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Probably," Hintai replied coolly. "I'm trying to find a red gown, but not like bright red. Something darker, and floor-length." All of the dresses she had seen were incredibly short; she didn't like that.

The guy smirked at her. "I have just the thing. Go to the changing rooms and I'll bring it there."

"Okay," Hintai said, not truly believing he could find something for her.

When she got there, Emiko was looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh my gosh, Emi, you look beautiful!" Mel exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked in surprise before spinning around. "It reminds me of my old home, a little."

Hintai smiled. She was happy that the dress had caught her eye. Her friend really did look beautiful. If only she could be so lucky.

"Here you go, miss," the guy from earlier said handing Hintai a deep scarlet colored dress. "I think you might like this one. Good luck."

Hintai flashed him a thankful smile and then looked at the dress. "You should try it," Emiko said after she changed out of her dress. "I think you'll look very pretty. Kiyo will love it."

Hintai blushed, but smiled and nodded. She quickly locked herself in the changing room and tried on the dress. When she looked in the mirror her jaw dropped. _Oh yeah, this is definitely the dress, _she thought as she changed out of it. She knew Emiko and Mel would be disappointed, but she really wanted Kiyoshi to be the first one (other than her parents of course) to see her. _I can't wait!_

* * *

><p>"Kiyoshi, something bothering you?" Yoshezame asked.<p>

He sighed. "No mom, I'm fine."

"I would be inclined to believe you if you weren't staring at a can of spray cheese as if it had the answers of life written on it," she teased.

Kiyoshi smiled. It was one of those rare moments where felt connected with his mother. He knew she loved him, but he was still having problems coping with certain things and he knew that because of those things, he was letting Hintai down. "How is it that you and dad can so freely express your feelings, and even Emiko with Makoto, yet I can't?"

Yoshezame frowned and sat down at the table with her son. She placed her hand atop his and forced him to look into her eyes. She looked very apologetic, and Kiyoshi listened to what she had to say. "I know I can never take back anything I said back then, but I can continue to tell you that it was all lies. I love you, Kiyoshi, and I wanted to be with you and your sister both since the day you were born. I regret everything I did to hurt you, but I wanted you away from the village. I never wanted to see you hurt physically. I'm sorry to say that I never thought about the emotional damage I would cause. Please, don't be afraid to open your heart to someone who clearly loves you just because of what I said."

Kiyoshi had tears in his eyes, but tried to rub them away. His dad never really showed emotion, so he felt that it wasn't right for him either, even though Hiei told him to cry if he needed to. Yoshezame couldn't stand to see her son hurt, so she did the one thing she could think of. She pulled him into a hugged and held him tightly, crying with him. It was how Hiei found them when he came home from work, two people he loved clutching onto each other for dear life having that long needed moment. He watched them until they pulled away from each other will smiles on their faces, wiping each other's tears away, laughing. Hiei smiled at the scene and decided to give them a few more moments as he went to get the bucket to pick up Yoshezame's tears. They were going to need to figure out something else when it came to getting rid of tears or else they were going to run out of places to bury them.

* * *

><p>"So, she's not planning on coming back," one of the elders stated.<p>

"No," a younger woman replied. "The fire demon, the imiko, has convinced her to stay with him and her children. She is now under Spirit World protection."

"Spirit World knows better than to get involved in our affairs," another elder said. "I say we continue with the plan. Yoshezame is trying to avoid her punishment, and we will not let that happen."

"I agree," the final elder responded. "We must pay them a little visit in Human World."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe prom is already here," Mel said dreamily snuggling against Yuki. "I'm really happy you're my date."<p>

"Um, thank you?" Yuki replied. "I'm really happy you're mine, too."

"So, what's the plan for the night?" Makoto asked.

Kiyoshi shrugged. "Meet up at the school and surprise each other I guess."

"Yeah, it'll be a surprise alright," Mel commented. "Hintai may have told you the color of her dress, but she didn't let any of us see it. She must be waiting to show it off."

Hintai blushed slightly, but let her eyes meet Kiyoshi's. She flashed him a knowing smile and he felt himself unconsciously swallowing his nerves.

"Are you really keeping your dress a secret so that I'm the first one to see it?" Kiyoshi asked Hintai later on the roof during their free period.

"Maybe," she said with a giggle, "why?"

Kiyoshi blushed and was about to try to have the conversation he was longing to have with her, but he couldn't do it. "No reason, just wondering," he replied coolly.

Hintai frowned but when she saw the blush on his face, she got over it. "You're cute when you blush, you know," she said flirtatiously. "But then I wonder; why are you blushing?"

"Tai," Kiyoshi started, but he didn't say anything more than her name.

She could see his struggle. He wanted desperately to tell her how he felt, but something was still holding him back. With a smile, she kissed him. "Don't worry; you can tell me tonight. We have to go soon anyway since us seniors get out early for prom."

"Yeah," Kiyoshi replied sadly. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew Hintai would never reject him; he knew his mother never wanted to reject him. What was holding him back?

* * *

><p>"Aw, Emi, you look so beautiful," Yukina said with a smile. Everyone decided to meet up at Hiei's apartment before the prom.<p>

"Yeah, you're going to have all the guys' eyes on you," Yusuke joked earning himself a glare from Hiei.

"But I only want Makoto to be looking at me," Emiko said confused.

Kiyoshi chuckled and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that," he assured her. "He loves you."

"He does?" Emiko asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that knuckle-head is good at hiding his feelings," Kiyoshi replied.

"Like you and Hintai," Emiko observed.

Hiei noticed that Emiko had hit a nerve. "Why don't you two start heading over to the school?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Kiyoshi said downtrodden.

After the kids left, Kuwabara asked, "What was that about?"

"Kiyoshi is afraid of being rejected," Hiei explained.

Yoshezame frowned. "It's my fault, really…"

"No, it's not," Yukina said forcefully. "You weren't the one who wanted them gone. It was the other maidens. How could they be so cruel?"

"We don't have to worry about them," Kurama pointed out. "Yoshezame is under Spirit World's protection. It would be very foolish for them to try anything."

"Hn, have you met them?" Hiei retorted.

"I just hope the kids have a good night," Yoshezame whispered.

Hiei took her hand in his. "No matter what, they will."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Makoto said when he saw Emiko. "Wow."<p>

Kiyoshi laughed and smacked his friend in the back. "Get a better vocabulary, bro."

Makoto looked at Kiyoshi like he was crazy. "Like you're going to be any better when you see Hintai."

"Oh shut up."

"Boys, no fighting in the presence of ladies," Mel said, showing up with Yuki. "It's not polite."

"Yeah, yeah," they both muttered.

"So, we're just waiting on Hintai, huh?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, well, we'll go inside," Mel decided. "We know she wants you to be the first to see her, so off we go."

Kiyoshi was about to object, but he really did want to see Hintai alone and maybe try to talk to her again. He waited a few extra minutes before he felt a hand on his back. He turned to face whoever it was and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

Hintai was standing there smiling at him in her dress. She was wearing a silver, heart shaped necklace; long, scarlet silk gloves; and a silver headband in her curled hair. He could only think of two words: beautiful and stunning.

"And that was the reaction I was hoping for," she said giving him a hug. "You look very handsome tonight, Kiyo."

He put his arms around her. "And you look even more beautiful than I pictured."

"We should probably go in now, before our friends start a search group," Hintai joked.

Kiyoshi laughed, putting his arm around her waist. "Yeah, I bet they're planning it now."

* * *

><p>Hintai quickly caught up with her friends when they got inside. Then, she immediately grabbed Kiyoshi to hit the dance floor. Emiko and Mel followed her lead and dragged Makoto and Yuki there too, though Makoto fought less. Truth was he just wanted to hold Emiko in his arms. He didn't care about other people like Yuki did (the boy had admitted that he wasn't much of a dancer).<p>

They enjoyed the fast paced songs, but then a slow song started making the guys incredibly nervous.

_It's in the eyes of the children  
>As they leave for the very first time<br>And it's in the heart of a soldier  
>As he takes a bullet on the frontline<br>It's in the face of a mother  
>As she takes the force of a blow<br>And it's in the hands of the father  
>As he works his fingers to the bone<em>

"Why do you look so nervous?" Hintai asked.

"It's really nothing, Tai," Kiyoshi lied again.

"Oh, don't give me that," she ordered. "I know you've been trying to tell me something all week. Heck, even the whole month. Ever since, well you know."

He did know. She was talking about the night they first kissed. He knew what she had wanted to say, but she was so nervous that he didn't want to push her. It didn't matter that he knew her true feelings. Something inside of him was preventing him from telling her what was in his heart.

"Yeah, I know," he finally said, "so I would expect you to know why it's so hard for me especially when you couldn't say it."

_I'm standing under a white flag oh  
>Can you see me oh<br>Can you see me oh  
>I'm standing for everything we have oh<br>Can you hear me oh  
>Can you hear me<em>

"So you just want to give up and not say anything?" Hintai asked, her voice revealing the hurt she was feeling.

"No!" he shouted. "I mean no. I want to say it, it's just…I don't even know Tai. I don't know what you even see in me. I'm not worth it."

He didn't see her hand coming, but he definitely felt the slap across his face. Now he knew what the expression meant. "Tai…"

"This is why you can't say it," she said in frustration. "You can't even love yourself, let alone anyone else. I'm leaving."

Those words cut Kiyoshi deep. Hintai didn't even get the chance to storm off before he bolted away from her.

"Kiyoshi!" he heard both her and his sister yell. He didn't stop running until he reached the outside garden. He knew he screwed up.

Hintai found him crying into his hands and sat next to him. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was frustrated, but not just with him. Neither of them could bring themselves to say it first. If she could, they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Go away," Kiyoshi said. He didn't want her to see him like this, weak and vulnerable.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kiyo," she told him. "I didn't mean what I said."

Kiyoshi let out a sobbing chuckle. "That seems to happen a lot. Mom said that too."

_This is why we do it  
>This is worth the pain<br>This is why we bow down  
>And get back up again<br>This is where the heart lies  
>This is from above<br>Love is this, this is love_

"Come on, let's finish our dance," Hintai offered, holding her hand out in front of Kiyoshi.

He finally got himself to stop crying and took her hand. Hintai could help compare him to a frightened lion. He was such a strong person, but he had his breaking point, and obviously she pushed him past it. She decided that she would have to take the imitative as the two of them danced together while the song continued to play.

_Love is why we do it  
>Love is worth the pain<br>Love is why we fall down  
>And get back up again<br>Love is where the heart lies  
>Love is from above<br>Love is this, this is love_

Kiyoshi put his arms around her like he would never let go as she laid her head against his shoulder. As they danced, he felt whatever weight he was holding was starting to lift. Maybe he was overthinking it; he did that quite often. Maybe he just needed to talk and work his way up to it. Eh, it was worth a shot.

"Hintai," he started, "You are not the reason I can't say what I feel. I apparently come from an emotionally stunted race." That made Hintai laugh. "I guess it's why it's so difficult for me to say anything. I know how you feel, but I'm still afraid you'll reject me. If not now, then later. I just…"

Hintai cut him off with a kiss. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and said, "That's never going to happen, Kiyo."

He gave a faint smile. "Seriously Tai, why do you put up with me?"

"Because, Kiyoshi," she whispered, "I love you."

His heart felt so much lighter at her confession. It made him realized that they were both making a huge deal out of the simplest emotion. He kissed her back, but with more passion. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He broke away from her and replied to her confession. "I love you too, Tai."

No one noticed the two sneak away from the dance.

* * *

><p><em>It's in the soul of a city<br>What it does after it crumbles and burns  
>And it's in the blood of a hero<br>To know where he goes he may never return_

Makoto noticed that Emiko was bothered by her brother's abrupt exit. He was troubled by it too. "Emi, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, though her voice did not convince him.

"Kiyoshi is going to be okay," he tried. "Hintai went after him."

"It not just that," Emiko admitted. "I'm worried about what will happen when the ice maidens come after mama. What will happen to us?"

Makoto moved his hands from around her shoulders to around her waist and gave her a comforting hug. "Nothing will happen to you. I won't let it."

"But they're demons. I don't want you to get hurt."

Makoto wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. "Not here," he whispered his gentle warning. "And don't worry about me. I can handle it. I won't let them take you away from me."

_I'm standing under a white flag oh  
>Can you see me oh<br>Can you see me oh  
>I'm standing for everything we have oh<br>Can you hear me oh  
>Can you hear me<br>_  
>Emiko gasped at the sincerity in his voice. Makoto would never let her go no matter what happened. She felt herself relinquishing her fears of the upcoming months. The two of the stared at each other, letting their emotions speak to one another.<p>

"Why would you risk yourself like that, Koto?" Emiko asked sheepishly.

_This is why we do it  
>This is worth the pain<br>This is why we bow down  
>And get back up again<br>This is where the heart lies  
>This is from above<br>Love is this, this is love_

Makoto placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Emi," he said as he pressed his forehead to hers. "And I'm never letting you go. They'll have to fight me to get to you."

He was taken aback when Emiko pulled away and pulled him in to kiss him. They always saw her as naïve and fragile, but it was obvious how much passion she held within her.

_Love is why we do it  
>Love is worth the pain<br>Love is why we fall down  
>And get back up again<br>Love is where the heart lies  
>Love is from above<br>Love is this, this is love_

After getting over his initial shock, he kissed back, running his hand through her hair pulling her as close as he could.

The two ignore the comments from the other students who told them to "get a room" or cat-called. Makoto just pull away long enough to say, "Wanna get out of here?"

Emiko smiled and nodded before kissing him again. "Let me just tell Mel and Hintai we're leaving." Makoto nodded and reluctantly let her go.

* * *

><p><em>If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be<br>With anyone that you wanted to be with  
>Do anything that you wanted to do<br>What would it be and who would it be with you  
>Time flies but you're the pilot<br>It moves real fast but you're the driver  
>You may crash and burn sometimes<em>

Hiei found Yoshezame sitting in the living room, looking at a photo album that the girls had made of the kids a few years back. He noticed that she was crying again, but this time he didn't care about the stupid bucket. He cared more about the aching tightness in his chest at the thought of seeing her in distress.

He walked over to her and sat down. After taking the book away from her, she finally broke down and sobbed into his lap. "I want to take it back," she cried. "All of it. I didn't mean for it to go this far. This wasn't the plan."

Hiei stroked her head comfortingly and said nothing. He knew she needed to get this all out. "I wasn't supposed to stay!" she screamed in anguish. "I was supposed to go back and die! Then the kids would have been able to cope! I wouldn't be a constant reminder of all the hurt and pain!"

"What good would that have done?" Hiei asked. "It would hurt them more if you had gone. We wanted you here."

"But-"

"No!" Hiei said forcefully. "It's my turn."

Yoshezame just stared at him and nodded.

_This is why we do it  
>This is worth the pain<br>This is where we bow down  
>This is where we fall down<br>This is where the heart lies  
>This is from above<br>Love is this, this is love_

"Why do you think you should go back?" he asked. "Have we not proven to you that we want you to stay with us?" He shook his head. "Why do you think we went through the trouble to guarantee your protection? We went through all the motions to forgive you, to show you that we understand that it WASN'T you that cause these problems.

"You're not the reminder; they are!" he shouted, finally letting the hurt pour out. "We love you, Yoshezame. Why can't you accept that? Why do you insist on torturing us with the idea of you going back? I can't take it anymore!"

Yoshezame was shocked by his outburst. Had she truly been causing her family to feel this way? It was starting to click. If she had gone back, Kiyoshi would have never resolved his issues with rejection. He would have taken her leaving as a rejection. Emiko would have to deal with the pain, thus showing her the true evil in their world; her innocence and trusting nature would have shattered. And Hiei…he would have never gotten past the hate he felt for their people and heritage. How could she have missed that?

Hiei was still attempting to reign in his anger when she shot up and kissed him. His eyes shot open in shock, but his expression became more relaxed. He closed his eyes again and joined her in the bearing of their emotions. They pulled away briefly before resuming their activities. Hiei smirked when he nipped her lip causing her to both shiver and whimper.

Yoshezame pulled away to whispered, "I love you," against his lips. "I-"

He didn't need to be told twice. Instead he kissed her and carried him up to their room.

_Love is why we do it  
>Love is worth the pain<br>Love is why we fall down  
>And get back up again<br>Love is where the heart lies  
>Love is from above<br>Love is this, this is love_

No, they definitely didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>AN: I have been picturing this stuff every time I listen to this song, and then when I go to write it, I'm tripping over what to write. Well, I hope it turned out well for you guys to enjoy. Let me know what you thought :D


	24. Ch 23 And Some Say Love is Everything

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: Well, I finally proofread all of the chapters to this one, so they'll all be updated later.

Kiyoshi: You have way too much time on your hands.

Firestorm1991: Well, I did have knee surgery, so I have excuses for not updating and focusing on proofreading…too…many…mistakes.

Kiyoshi: Oh, excuses, excuses.

Makoto: Wow, you're really not insulting her much. You like lost your drive to fight with her.

Kiyoshi: *happy sighs* Yeah…

Makoto: O.O What happened last chapter?

Firestorm1991: Same thing that happened to you ^_^

Makoto: *blushing* Oh…

* * *

><p>Yoshezame woke up, completely relaxed and content. She felt Hiei's warm skin against hers and buried herself within him. She looked up at his sleeping face. Even though he was still asleep, he adjusted his arms according to her movement. She smiled, kissed his bare shoulder, and felt him shiver at the contact. He relaxed, then peeked one eye open before closing it again, and sighed.<p>

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she said before kissing his neck where she marked him the night before.

"Stop," he slightly growled, "or we won't be getting out of bed today."

Yoshezame giggled and moved so that she was slightly on top of him. "And that's a bad thing?" she teased.

"It is when the kids will be up soon," Hiei replied. The two of them were silent for a minute before they both realized that they didn't sense the kids in the house.

They both jolted up. "The kids!" they exclaimed.

"W-where could they be?" Yoshezame asked in a panic.

Hiei closed his eyes and focused the Jagan to track them down. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," he grumbled.

"What?" Yoshezame said fearfully.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked towards his new mate. "I think our kids are mated now too."

Yoshezame's eyes widened. Hiei got out of bed and went to get dressed. Yoshezame followed his lead, thinking about the news she just received. Hiei was right. No matter what happened, the kids were fine.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi's eyes twitched as he opened them. He looked down to see Hintai asleep against his chest. He smiled as he remembered the night they had shared. They had finally confessed their feelings to one another. Kiyoshi never thought he could feel so happy and free, but now he felt like he was on a cloud. Hintai signed and shifted in her sleep. Kiyoshi responded by kissing her temple.<p>

Hintai eventually started to wake up and realized where she was. She blushed at the thought of her and Kiyoshi being "mates" as he called it. She looked up to see him smiling down at her. He kissed her tenderly before saying, "Good morning, love."

She smiled back at him. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly," he answered. He chuckled a bit. "Dad is never going to believe…oh crap, dad!"

"What's wrong?" Hintai asked with concern.

Kiyoshi shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, per se. I just didn't let dad know I wasn't coming home. If he wakes up, he might get worried." Then he heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Kiyoshi attempted to sense his surroundings and paled. He sensed his father and mother outside his door and both Emiko and Makoto in Emiko's side of the studio. "Oh my…"

"What?" Hintai asked.

"Oh…you'll see," Kiyoshi said getting out of bed and getting dressed. Hintai raised her brow, but followed his lead and got into a change of clothes that she had had in her bag in case everyone wanted to do something after the prom. She followed Kiyoshi to the door and blushed when he opened it and revealed his parents.

Hiei looked slightly amused and Yoshezame was smiling. Hiei flashed Hintai a smile and said, "Welcome to the family." Yoshezame grinned at the fact that he used the same words he had used on her during the holidays. He then looked to Kiyoshi. "Go knock on your sister's door."

"Dad…" Kiyoshi said in surprise.

Hiei just kept the grin on his face. "It's fine. You're both mated."

"R-really? She's…?" Kiyoshi asked in shock. "I…I shouldn't be surprised. Alright, dad. I'll go get them."

Kiyoshi knocked on Emiko's door down the small hallway and heard scrabbling from the inside. He chuckled, guessing that it was Makoto seeing as his sister wasn't one to be embarrassed about the topic of love and all. Makoto was the one to answer the door, completely out of breath, and he looked at Kiyoshi pleadingly. The fire demon just clapped his hand onto his friend's shoulder and said, "Relax, bro. S'all good. Now, get Emiko and come out. Our parents are here."

Makoto paled a little more, but he was relieved to know that Kiyoshi was okay with him being with his sister. He went back inside to get Emiko who had a smile on her face. She was already dressed in some clothes she had brought to her studio when her mother first showed up. She stood up and grabbed his hand before running out to greet her parents.

"Mommy, daddy!" she exclaimed happily not letting go of Makoto's hand. Makoto looked to Hiei nervously, but Hiei just nodded to him in acceptance. Makoto let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"You kids should get home to your parents before they worry," Hiei said, "but after, meet us for breakfast at the restaurant next to my uncle's club. I say we get something to eat as a family."

"A family?" Hintai questioned. She smiled when she caught Kiyoshi smirking at her and nodding. "Right," she said happily.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi and Emiko got into the apartment and turned to their parents who were smiling at them knowingly.<p>

"Um…so, yeah," Kiyoshi said breaking the silence. "You're really okay with it?"

"Yes," Hiei replied. "If you two are okay with your mother and me being mated."

Kiyoshi's and Emiko's eyes widened before they ran to embrace their parents. "Of course we are!" they shouted. Yoshezame and Hiei were nearly knocked down, but they managed to steady themselves as their children tackled them.

"So it's official?" Kiyoshi whispered to Hiei.

"Yes, son," Hiei said confidently, "it is official. We are now, have always, and will always be a family in every way that counts."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" an elder shouted. "They've all mated?"<p>

"Calm down," another admonished. "This will just make it more difficult for them and easier for us to destroy them."

"How do you figure?" another elder questioned.

"Well, the younger twins are mated to humans," she explained. "That means we have the advantage over them. If we get them, then we take down the kids. If we take down the kids, their parents will surely follow."

"Agreed," the first elder that spoke said more calmly. "When will we be able to get ahold of them?"

"The last day of school, when they are alone," she stated. "We're taking this out in public."

* * *

><p>AN: And now I'm going to post this before I update all of the other chapters I proofread.

Kiyoshi: About time -_-

Firestorm1991: Oh great…you're moody again.

Kiyoshi: You're making them come after us! And we're happy!

Firestorm1991: *twiddles thumbs* But there's a happy ending…

Kiyoshi: Sigh…fine. How long?

Firestorm1991: Eight :D

Kiyoshi: *grumbles* -_-


	25. Chapter 24 And Some Say They Don't Know

Disclaimer:

Kiyoshi: …*looks over to Firestorm* What's your excuse this time?

Firestorm: *twiddles thumbs* I had senior year of college to get through, and knee surgery recovery, food poisoning, and life drama…and I graduated Saturday (5/11/2013!).

Makoto: Really? That's great Stormie!

Kiyoshi: Did you just change her nickname?

Stormie: Not really. It's been the usual nickname for me for a while. Anyways, I'm going to run away now and write this chapter…before I piss Kiyoshi off more from my absence. Also…I only own my OCs. Yes, that's right. I did the disclaimer myself ;)

* * *

><p>Life became as normal as could be for demons. With Hiei and Yoshezame mate, the two teenage demons felt like they had more of a complete family unit. Public outings were more common for them, and many internal issues had been resolved. Even Hiei had gone through more of a change. He used to think the way human males fell at the feet of their women were weak and spineless. Now, he would do anything to make Yoshezame happy. He no longer felt that love was a weakness. Seeing the smiles on his mate's and children's features made him feel stronger than anything.<p>

Hiei was not really a sentimental demon, save for his mother's tear gem and his sword which he had broken on more than one occasion. He would never admit to having a sentimental side. So he would have lied if someone saw what he was doing now.

The fire demon was looking at pictures of his children as, well, children. He could not believe that they were graduating from the human school in a couple of weeks. How could it be that the two little children he raised were already so grown up with mates and going to college? They were making lives for themselves and he couldn't be more proud of the both of them.

"Hiei," he heard Yoshezame calling for him. "Where are you?" He closed the scrapbook and set it on his nightstand before Yoshezame entered their room. "Oh, there you are. What are you doing up here?"

"Reminiscing," Hiei replied curtly as he eyed his mate. She was wearing regular human clothes, a new style for her as of late. Yukina, Keiko, and Botan had taken her and Rui out shopping. It was time for the two ice maidens to become permanent residents of human world. Kurama and Julia were already working on getting the information together for them to be citizens of their town. It was now an easier process since demons were always working to integrate themselves peacefully into the human world. "You look nice."

Yoshezame smiled, not really blushing as much when Hiei complimented her. Occasionally he would make a remark for her ears only that would make her blush, but these small compliments just made her happy. If someone had asked her a year ago if she thought she'd ever be living this life, she would have scolded them for teasing her in such a matter. This was the life she had dreamed of living since listening to Hina's tales of love. This was what she was fighting to keep.

"Are you listening to me?" Hiei asked, snapping Yoshezame from her thoughts. She looked over to him and blinked a few times. He knew she hadn't heard a word. "Tonight we're going over to the dojo. Dad and Pyre wanted to set something up for the kids. I seriously think we're having a party every week up until they graduate."

"Are Hintai and Makoto coming?" Yoshezame asked.

Hiei shook his head. "Makoto and his father are going on a father/son hunting trip. Hintai told Emiko that her mother wanted to take her on a spa weekend before debates and finals started up to enhance her studying capabilities."

"Does that actually work?" the ice maiden questioned, still not completely aware of every human tradition and concept.

Hiei shrugged. "I don't know. I never had to worry about it. Kiyoshi and Emiko never really obsessed about grades. They just did well naturally."

Yoshezame nodded. Seeing as she didn't understand about "grades" and Hiei seemed not to care as much other than they were learning and doing okay in their studies, she could understand that other demons probably wouldn't care about such things. Obviously their kids cared as they did so well, but maybe by not panicking over what grades they had gotten, they were able to absorb more information and perform better. "So," she started, "what time are we leaving tonight?"

Hiei smirked. "As soon as the kids get home."

* * *

><p>With the school finally repaired from Kiyoshi's attack, the students were all back into their regular classrooms and their usual schedules. Kiyoshi and Emiko hadn't minded. They had both been incredibly happy and energetic as of late. It wasn't just the fact that they now had mates, finally expressed their love for them, or even that graduation was coming soon. No, they were thrilled by these things, but now they were officially a family. Now that their parents were mated, and now their teachers knew Hiei and Yoshezame as a couple, things were so much better and easier. Sure, they were still teased by other students who knew nothing about them because their family was unconventional, but they didn't care. In a few weeks, they'd never see half those people again, and the ones that truly mattered would continue to stay in their lives.<p>

"So, when are we going to tell mommy and daddy?" Emiko asked. "They still think we're planning on staying in the dorms."

"Yeah, well," Kiyoshi started, "it's their surprise. I'm sure they'll be happy and think like we are. We have so much time to make up for. This is the first time we actually get to be a family."

"What do we do about Koto and Tai?" Emiko pressed. "Shouldn't we live with our mates?"

Kiyoshi blushed slightly as he thought of Tai. Yeah, he didn't like being apart from her for too long, but the thing was her parents knew nothing of their mating. Even though they had been around their family long enough to know they were demons and Makoto's father knew about them being demons, things would still be a little trying for them. They were teenagers and not married in human terms. Kiyoshi and Hintai had spoken about it the last time they were at the studio. They agreed to allow for a conventional human relationship until she found a way to delicately explain it to her parents without them freaking out about the extent of their relationship. They'd continue to live with their parents and then arrange for time to spend together in his side of the studio. He was planning on talking to Makoto later to see what his solution would be.

"We will at some point," he assured her. "But for now, we need to make up for the lost years with our parents. Mom still hasn't learned all of the human customs yet, and I KNOW she's going to need help understanding the significance of certain things around graduation, if dad hasn't explained it to her already."

Emiko smiled at the fact that their mother was going to be there to see them graduate. Where high school was just another milestone for the twins, the imminent family time made everything seem better. Knowing their family, there was going to be plenty of parties for weeks. That was usually how it was, anyway.

"Come on," Kiyoshi said when the first bell rang, gently tapping her shoulder while grabbing his backpack. "We have to get to class."

* * *

><p>"So, is everything ready?" one of the ice maiden elders questioned.<p>

"Yes," another replied. "I managed to find a route, a safer route than normal Demon World travel; however, it will take much longer for us to arrive."

"How much longer?" an elder who entered the tent asked. "I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"Well, we all do," the second one scoffed, "but I'd rather make it there alive than dealing with vicious male demons. This route goes out of the way, but we should still be there around the time of this human graduation ceremony."

"How long?" the first one interrupted in attempts to silence the bickering of the other two.

"Three weeks."

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect you to come in today," Kurama stated as Hiei walked through the flower shop door. "The schedule says that you are off today. Are you picking up flowers for the party later?"<p>

Hiei stared blankly at Kurama while mentally arguing with himself on what he was about to do. If he went along with his plan, then Kurama would never let him live it down. There had been many times where Hiei expressed his firm dislike of the spineless humans attempting to shower their mates in floral gifts.

"No," he answered.

Kurama smiled knowingly before walking out from behind the cashier's spot. "Then I assume you're here for Yoshezame," he stated. "I have a few suggestions for you."

"Oh goodie," Hiei muttered. He followed Kurama around the store as he started pointing out flowers and their meanings.

"I would suggest daisies," Kurama started, "since they represent purity and loyal love."

"She knows that I love her and that I am loyal to her," Hiei pointed out. "This whole situation is far from pure."

"True," Kurama admitted before eyeing the other plants. "What about forget-me-nots? It represents true love and memories."

"Our memories are not necessarily good ones," Hiei reminded him. "We're trying to make new ones."

"Then I think I might have the perfect thing," Kurama replied with a smile. "Come into the back."

Hiei quirked his brow in interest before following his friend into the back room. He figured that with graduation coming up, the stock would already be displayed, so he didn't know what Kurama could possibly have to show him. When he saw a large pot of something, he understood. Kurama had been working with his plant concoctions again.

"Ivy is a dangerous plant, Hiei," Kurama explained to him. "I figured I could use its properties to create a weapon in case it was needed."

Hiei was about to ask him what his point was when Kurama controlled a flowered portion to enter a smaller, white flower pot and then added some soil before handing the pot to Hiei. "But the flower…that part is safer provided one does not have allergies to it. I have not yet met a demon that did, so that is not a concern. It symbolizes wedded love, as well as fidelity, friendship, and affection. I think that is was you're looking for."

Hiei stared at the pot of purple blossoms before taking it from Kurama. What his friend was describing was perfect for the couple. They had had a rocky start, but their strained relationship had progressed through stages of trust, friendship, and love. "How much?" he asked Kurama.

"Nothing," Kurama answered with a grin. "It's not part of the store's stock. It's something I got ahold of on my own."

Hiei nodded his thanks before disappearing from the store. Kurama chuckled slightly before returning to his post. His stubborn friend had come a long way since they had first met. At least Hiei had changed for the better. It was still shocking, though, that he had chosen to do something he hated just to put a smile on his mate's face. It was actually something sweet and romantic. Kurama planned to keep quiet about that.

* * *

><p>Hiei returned home just in time for his children to arrive at the apartment. Yoshezame had already set up a few snacks for the twins who were happily munching and telling their mother about their day. Emiko had nothing much to report except for the fact that he concert was coming up soon and her art teacher complimented her work. Kiyoshi just mentioned some more trouble with Mr. Akashi and how he respectfully told him off during class, shocking the majority of his classmates and his teacher. He wouldn't be having much trouble with him for a while.<p>

"Mom said we were going to the dojo tonight," Kiyoshi said when he saw Hiei. "What's going on?"

"Party," Hiei responded with a smirk before ruffling Kiyoshi's hair. His son chuckled and moved his head away from his hand.

"Cool," Kiyoshi replied. "It'll be great to see everyone."

"Yeah," Emiko agreed. "I miss them during the school week."

"Go get ready, sweetie," Yoshezame suggested to Emiko. Then she looked up over to Kiyoshi. "You too, Kiyo."

"Okay mom," the twins replied simultaneously before running up the stairs to their rooms.

Hiei attempted to cover up a smile, but couldn't, as he watched Yoshezame taking on the mundane task of clearing the table. She looked like she belonged their completely. There was no tenseness in her motions like when she had first arrived. Where the adjustment had taken a long time, almost the entire year, everything was clear now. Yoshezame belonged with them. She always belonged with them.

Yoshezame felt Hiei's eyes on her and smiled while trying to ignore her mate's scrutiny. She stood up strait after cleaning off the table with a dish towel before the white flower pot was set on the table next to her. The pot caught her eyes and she paused in her chore, gazing upon Hiei's gift to her. Her eyes lit up, her expression becoming more enthused. Hiei didn't know, but Julia had been teaching Yoshezame flowers and their meanings. This one just happened to be her favorite.

"Oh, Hiei," she cooed lightly. "It's so beautiful."

"It made me think of you," Hiei said while blushing. He just uttered the corniest line ever, so much so that it made Kuwabara seem smooth. "I mean, I hope you like it."

"I do," Yoshezame replied with a chuckle. She never knew Hiei to be nervous, so seeing him act that way enchanted her even more. Dropping the dish towel, she moved to embrace the fire demon and nestled her head against his. "I love it, Hiei."

Hiei grinned at his success and returned Yoshezame's embrace. When he heard the footsteps of their children, he released her. When Kiyoshi reached the table first, Hiei said, "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah dad," he heard them both reply.

"Good," Hiei replied. He took Yoshezame's hand, and the two of them led the twins out with their free hands on the twins' shoulders. "Then let's go."

The family of four left the apartment building and began their stroll to the dojo for the pre-graduation celebration. They felt many pairs of eyes on them as they walked, but they didn't perceive any of the beings. However, the many eyes perceived nothing but a happy family enjoying their time together. It made some of them want to return home and spend time with their own families and also give silent blessings to the family. They all hoped that the happiness would continue to radiate from them.


	26. Chapter 25 Love is Like the Ocean

Disclaimer:

Kiyoshi: So what are you doing in this chapter after not updating for a long time again?

Stormie: Nothing ^^

Kiyoshi: Oh God, what?

Stormie: O.O No, really, nothing. Nice fluffy chapter ahead.

Kiyoshi: …Carry on.

* * *

><p>After prom passes, the next major event for seniors is graduation. The students spend weeks signing yearbooks, getting their caps and gowns, and spending as much time as they can with friends. It was the end of the year, no more AP exams and no more finals. Teachers were more lenient with the students, showing movies and letting them converse with friends in their finals days. Well, almost all the teachers.<p>

"Kiyoshi," Mr. Akashi squawked in a nasally voice, "why don't you tell the class why you aren't participating in the debate."

"Hey!" Makoto snapped. "The principal said no questions asked. It's Kiyo's personal business and-"

"Mr. Hagiri, don't tell me you want another detention so close to the end of the year," the teacher said snidely.

"It's okay, Makoto," Kiyoshi stated calmly before standing. "I don't mind talking about it anymore."

The past month had been wonderful for Kiyoshi and his family. There were no lingering feelings of animosity or guilt. His father mating with his mother and then both accepting Hintai had been a turning point for Kiyoshi. Even having Makoto as part of the family was good because Kiyoshi had a brother to vent to. Everyone helped him get through whatever remained of his issues to the point where he could talk about them freely without fear of being rejected.

Kiyoshi stood up and strode to the front of the room with pride. Mr. Akashi was about to object to him delaying the debate, but he wanted to see the boy make a fool of himself in front of his classmates.

"I can't be part of this debate because I am pro-life," Kiyoshi stated, "and the reason I am pro-life is due to a lot of family problems. I'm only going to tell you because _somebody _wants me to share with you all why I stormed out of here after being assigned the pro-choice side." He looked over to his teacher with a firm glare letting him know he had asked for this.

"My mother was raped," he said waiting for the gasps that followed. After they stopped, he went on. "She came from a culture that frowned upon relationships. They also frowned upon males and so her friend took me away and brought me here. My dad adopted me because he was familiar with the culture's customs. He was taken away from his mother for the same reasons." He saw his classmates confused glances that they shared with one another, but it didn't deter him. He was going to get his point across before he left this school. He didn't care about these people he'd never see again knowing the truth. "My mother sent my sister to live with us so that she would be safe and didn't have to deal with the culture's customs herself."

He took a moment to let the information sink into his classmates' minds. "They wanted us dead," he said after a while. The room became eerily quiet as he spoke. "They probably still do. They kill any male child they get ahold of even if the parents are against it. That's why my mother sent us away. She even went so far as to convince me that she believed the laws set and didn't want anything to do with me. She made me believe it to stop me from ever trying to find her again.

"So while you guys debate about this topic, I want you to think of something else. Those children wanted to be born and be part of a family. I know I did, and now I am. Even if it's not the same situation as the pro-choice arguments, it was enough to make me see these views in a different light. Anyways, enjoy your lovely debate!" He said that in a singsong voice before waving his classmates off and moving towards the door. He paused before leaving. "Oh, and Mr. Akashi…make a spectacle of my sister and you'll have two angry parents to deal with and a student who no longer cares about what you can do to them. Have a nice day."

He left the room leaving his entire class and Mr. Akashi speechless, their mouths gaping. Makoto couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. "Now who's the fool," he mused. Needless to say, the debate didn't happen. Mr. Akashi's plan to embarrass Kiyoshi had failed.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi's story spread around the school like every rumor, but that didn't seem to bother him or his friends. It left other students to wonder if everyone in the little group had all known from the start. It didn't matter, though. Most of their other classmates just felt bad that their teacher had forced him to speak. They felt even worse when two visitors came to the school.<p>

"What happened today?" Hiei asked. He and Yoshezame had been called by the principal after the story had reached the ears of the secretary.

Kiyoshi shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much," he murmured. "Just gave all of our classmates and the rest of the school nightmares to last a century."

Yoshezame sighed but then smiled. "Well, did everything work out okay in class today?"

"Kind of…" Kiyoshi muttered. He looked over to his sister and said, "Obviously Mr. Akashi won't bother you later."

"Yeah," Makoto replied. "Kiyo told him off today. Serves him right for making him tell the class why he wasn't part of the debate."

"That idiot," Hiei grumbled. "Well, at least that's over now. It was the last major assignment so who cares."

"I think Kiyo should ace it if Akashi doesn't get rid of it," Yuki chimed. "I heard the entire debate was tossed out cuz no one wanted to say anything after what you said."

"Kiyo, the big debater," Emiko teased, nudging her brother in his side.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed. "So where's Hintai?"

"Oh, she was asked to stay after class," Emiko told him. "Her teacher had to give her something. They were discussing her art portfolio for the competition."

* * *

><p>"Hintai, I wanted to talk to you about you painting and some of your drawings," the art teacher said. Hintai had the feeling she knew what painting he was talking about. She had painted it sometime after she and Kiyoshi had mated. He had become her inspiration. His family's story had become the focus on some of her later portfolio projects.<p>

They were fairly dark in nature, the drawings being of cloaked figures ripping a child from a mother's arms and an infant fending for itself in the woods with dark eyes among the trees watching it like predators. The painting, though, was her favorite. It was of a baby boy coated in flames melting the ice around it with a tall shadow smirking and walking forth into the future. A cynic would see it as death coming to take a child away, but they would never understand the true literal meaning of her painting. Her Kiyoshi was a child of fire who melted hearts coated in ice and walked with pride into his future.

"What about them?" she asked with a smile.

The art instructor shook his head. "Miss Jinsen, these works seem very controversial, too controversial to submit to a school competition." Hintai became alarmed and was about to argue how unfair it was based off of the other stuff they let go that were more controversial than something her paintings didn't even represent. Her teacher chuckled when he saw her panic. "That is why I submitted you portfolio to a popular art gallery. They would like a few more paintings for their art show in two weeks."

Hintai didn't know whether to fall over in shock and leap for joy in excitement. "Thank you sir," she said calmly while trying to contain her excitement. She gave her instructor a polite bow before running out of the room. She couldn't wait to find Kiyoshi and tell him the good news.

* * *

><p>Hintai found Kiyoshi right before he was leaving the school with his parents and sister. He smiled at her as soon as he caught sight of her and she couldn't help but feel blown away. His smile was so much more than his usual smile. It was determined, prideful…relaxed. It had to do with the rumors of his life story she heard going around. Then she noticed that Makoto was actually with them and she decided to join them. Kiyoshi took her hand as soon as she walked up to him.<p>

"We're heading home, Tai," he said. "Makoto's father said he could come with us today. Would you like to as well?"

"Say 'yes,'" Emiko pleaded slightly. "You'll love it."

"Love what?" Hintai asked.

Hiei smirked at his daughter in law. "We're going on a trip before you all graduate," he explained. "Cleared it with the school since there's really nothing more going on and today was crazy enough."

"Yeah, and Yuki and Mel are going to get permission from their parents later," Emiko chimed grabbing her friend's hands. "It's going to be great!"

"Where are we going?" Hintai asked.

"Some beach resort," Kiyoshi told her in her ear. He pulled her close to him making her blush. He was a lot bolder as of late and didn't seem to mind public displays of affection.

"Compose yourself," Hiei ordered with a chuckle. "Where I understand your instincts to be close to your mate, I don't think this human school has the same acceptance."

This only served to make Hintai blush more before Kiyoshi let her go and settled for holding her hand. "Let's go, Tai. I'll take you home to pack."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Yoshezame breathed out when she saw the view from hers and Hiei's hotel room.<p>

"Like it?" Hiei asked between placing comforting kisses on her neck.

"Love it," she replied whimpering slightly. Hiei chuckled at her sensitive reactions. "What is with you today?" she asked softly. "And what was going on with Kiyoshi at the school?"

"Fire demon mating season," Hiei said with a shrug. "It's irritating when one doesn't have a mate, but when one does it's hard to stay away."

"Is that why you suggested the kids getting their own rooms?" Yoshezame questioned.

"No, that was going to happen anyway," he answered. "It's not like when they were kids. They need their privacy. One day Yukina and the fool will have to deal with that, and so will the detective and his wife."

"Why do you call Keiko his wife?" Yoshezame asked.

"They're both mated in the demon culture and married in the human ways," Hiei explained. "Yusuke will always have roots here and Keiko will always be human. We use the terminology for her benefit. I, however, like Demon World terminology, _mate._"

Yoshezame felt so at peace with Hiei speaking against her neck. Him hovering there was causing for her to have so many reactions. He was lulling her into a peace she could only feel around him. The way he made her feel was so different than the "dangers" that she was forced to believe for so long. Hiei made her feel warm and safe even though it was chilly from the ocean air.

"Thank you," Yoshezame said causing Hiei to pause in his ministrations. She turned over in their bed to face him. "For everything you've done for me and our kids."

"I would do it all again, Yoshe," he told her while looking into her eyes. They shone with determination and love. "I will always protect and love all three of you. No matter what the future holds, we'll face it…" He took her hand up in his, lacing their fingers together. "As a family."

She nodded, forcing herself not to cry. Even if it was out of joy, she knew he hated the crystalizing tears of the ice maidens. It was something she understood with the greed he had seen in his childhood and adulthood regarding those gems. "As a family, forever and always," she agreed. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're at this resort," Emiko said dreamily while hanging out on the porch. Makoto was by her side holding her hand. After they had become mates, he was less awkward and shy around her, but like his father he was still pretty quiet.<p>

"It's beautiful," he agreed. "But nothing compares to you."

Before Emiko could respond, Makoto was behind her, hands on her shoulders. He held her close to him. "If you had told me I would have been mated to you by the end of the year, I would have thought it impossible," he told her, "but now I couldn't imagine it any other way. I love you, Emi."

Emiko smiled and sunk into his embrace. "I love you too, Koto," she replied lightly. "It amazes me as well. I mean, you know. I came from a culture that said all men were evil and dangerous, but in this world I don't see that. I never saw it there either."

"Even if there was evil present, I know you," Makoto mused. "You would be forgiving, because you have a warm heart that could be frozen by your people. If you inherited anything from that demon that went after your mother, it was his warmth."

"Nope," Emiko chimed happily. "That I got from daddy, even though he doesn't think that. He's still very shocked I'm the way I am."

Makoto grinned at her response. "Your father is a great man," he agreed. "I'm honored to have gained his acceptance as your mate."

This made Emiko laugh. "Of course he accepted you, silly. You're a good person too. That's all he wanted for me, for someone to love and protect me when he can't be there…someone who will cherish me for who I am…someone-"

Makoto twirled Emiko in his arms and crashed his lips to hers kissing her softly and running his hand through her turquoise hair. When he pulled away, he whispered the word, "Always." Then he laughed slightly and finished with, "Even after we graduate and create a future together not defined by that crappy high school."

Emiko nodded and pecked his lips with hers. "Graduation is so close," she said. "I'm actually a little nervous, but it's a good nervous. As long as I'm with you and our family, nothing could go wrong."

* * *

><p>AN: Wouldn't you know I didn't plan a beach trip and then wrote about one, but then forgot the name of the chapter and then saw the name of the chapter and was like O_O It so took a life of its own XD At least it worked out nicely XD


	27. Chapter 26 Full of Conflict

Disclaimer:

Kiyoshi: Two chapters after keeping people waiting for months O.O

Stormie: I know…that's so unlike me :O Maybe I'm sick!

Makoto: Yeah…I don't think that's it.

Kiyoshi: Well…maybe she is, cuz she was nice to me last chapter.

Stormie: …

Kiyoshi: -_-' What?

Stormie: You won't like me after this chapter…

Kiyoshi: Makoto, better hold me back…I'm going to kill her.

Stormie: Eep O.O" *flees*

Kiyoshi: Yeah, you better run! *chases*

Makoto: *sighs*

* * *

><p>The beach trip was a good way to cut loose before graduation. Hiei loved watching his kids interact with their family, friends, mates, and mother. He still wasn't a big fan of the water so he became <em>that guy<em> who wore all black on the beach and sat on the sandy dunes. Watching the others was enough for him. It wasn't to stay distant from everyone like he used to do. Then he would sit on a windowsill in a defensive posture, his back against the wall and him staring out the window while secretly watching the others. Now he was more laidback, his arms behind him propping his body against the dune. His legs were sprawled out in front of him instead of bent in a fetal position. Another noticeable feature was the proud smile he wore. It still amazed him that he had a family. He knew he could watch them all day. Now, the trip was over and Hiei would be proudly watching his family once again; this time his children would be receiving their diplomas, another milestone for them.

When the kids returned to school, it was found that Kiyoshi was the valedictorian. Ha had about a week to prepare his speech. The fire demon was a little nervous about speaking in front of the entire graduating class and their families, but he knew it would be okay.

He practiced every day up until the ceremony. Hiei would hear him every time he passed his room. Hintai would listen to him whenever she stayed over or they went to the studio. He was thoroughly prepared by graduation day.

"Do I even want to know what all that shi-"

"Hiei!" Yukina scolded. "Not in front of the children. They will quote you."

Hiei looked at his sister skeptically. "They don't 'quote' me."

Just then Kuwabara appeared with snacks. As soon as he did, Ai giggled and cheered, "Fool, fool," while clapping his hands. Hiei couldn't help shake his head to snap him out of whatever dream he was in. Had his nephew called his brother-in-law a fool? It was had to be wishful thinking.

He could see Kuwabara's irritation, and after the tall man sighed, Asame joining in clapping her hands. "Daddy, fool."

"I think I died and went to heaven," Hiei joked causing Kuwabara to lunge himself at him. Hiei simply dodged and chuckled. "To slow…fool."

"I swear, Hiei," Kuwabara muttered into the payment. "If it wasn't your kids' graduation day, I would so let you have it."

"You already tried and failed," Yusuke jeered. "Freaking hysterical, by the way."

"Thanks a lot, Urameshi."

"Anyways, we brought banners, snacks, and noisemakers," Yusuke answered.

"Yusuke, behave yourself," Keiko ordered. "I don't want Haruko to act out like you did in school."

"Oh come on, Keiko," Yusuke muttered. "You know that won't happen with you around."

"What won't happen?"

Hiei turned his head and grinned when he saw his father and uncle. "Hey," he greeted, "where's Trinten?"

"Running the club," Pyre told him. "He wanted to make sure we got to see the twins graduate. Dana was getting off shift so he said she and Kenta would be here later."

Just then Ayame and Julia woke up, Julia looking perturbed and Ayame just looking stunned. "What happened?" Kurama asked seriously .

"Some brat was trying to get with our daughter," Julia huffed crossing her arms. "Damn perverted human."

"Mom…you didn't have to bash his head against a wall," Ayame said. "He was only giving me his phone number."

Kurama nearly started laughing, but kept his composure long enough to explain. "Julia, she's right," he told her. "The boy wasn't trying to seduce her. It doesn't have the same meaning as it did in Demon World."

"Daddy, what does seduce mean?" Hana questioned, tugging on his pants for attention.

"You can have this one," Ayame muttered as she walked to where the others were sitting and buried her face in her hands.

"It's so strange," Yoshezame said to Hiei.

"What's strange?" he asked.

"I feel like we're in one of those comedy shows the kids like to watch so much."

Hiei chuckled and nodded his agreement. "It comes with the territory," he explained.

"Do I want to understand what just happened?" Rui questioned. Both Hiei and Yoshezame answered her with a shake of their heads.

* * *

><p>Back in the gym where the students were waiting, Kiyoshi was murmuring pieces of his speech. Hintai stumbled across him when he was trying to come up with a greeting to those graduating and their families.<p>

"Friends and families…no. Graduates, friends, family…no. Jeez, I spend the week on the speech and this is tripping me up…"

He felt hands settle on his shoulders and smirked. "Talking to yourself?" Hintai asked him.

"A little," Kiyoshi replied. "How's my sister?"

"She's with Makoto," she told him. "She's doing fine. They're talking with Yuki and Mel."

"Those two are becoming inseparable," Kiyoshi mused. "I predict they'll get married at some point."

Hintai laughed and nodded against him, pulling him into a hug from behind. "You know, we'll have to as well. My parents still have no idea about us being mates, and according to the law, we aren't married."

"I know," he told her. "I figure we'll get through graduation and then have a big party at Genkai's, and then we tell them. I mean, they know we're demons, so it shouldn't be a true shock."

"My dad is going to go nuts," Hintai teased. "You know he's going to want to talk to you about it."

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Yeah, the intentions speech," he stated knowingly. "Well, I'll be honest. Mating bonds are more binding than a piece of paper stating we're married. You're stuck with me. I wouldn't have gone through with it if I didn't know that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Kiyo," Hintai sighed happily nuzzling against her neck. "Say that to my dad and I think you'll win him over instantly."

"Thanks for the advice," he whispered before he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Before they could say or do anything else, a teacher entered the gym.

"Okay everyone, this is it," the teacher said. "Head out to the football field and get lined up like during the rehearsal."

"And it begins," Kiyoshi said.

"Yup, goodbye high school," Hintai replied.

"I'll see you out there, okay?"

"Yeah. See you Kiyo. I just need to run to the bathroom first."

Kiyoshi nodded and left with the other students. His first goal was to find Emiko, Makoto, Mel, and Yuki before they had to line up. Hintai would join them soon, he assured himself.

* * *

><p>Hintai was washing her hands and ready to leave the bathroom. She needed to run to get to the football field on time. She entered the gym once more and found that she was not alone. "So, you are the imiko's mate," an elderly woman stated. Hintai noticed that there were four women dressed in kimonos similar to those she had seen Kiyoshi's aunt, mother, and friend wear. She knew who they were instantly and gasped at the word they used. "Such a shame. You are a very pretty girl."<p>

Hintai narrowed her eyes at the women. "He isn't an imiko," she countered standing up for the man she loved. "Kiyoshi is my mate, and I love and support him."

The elders frowned at her statement. "Wrong answer."

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi was wondering where Hintai was. She was supposed to line up with them and should have been net to him thanks to the placement of their last names. She still hadn't turned up and Kiyoshi wanted to return to the gym, but Principal Zai said she would send someone to find her. That was ten minutes ago, and Kiyoshi felt that something was wrong. He was about to go back when the music started playing.<p>

"You okay, brother?" Emiko asked with worry.

"Yeah," he lied, forcing a smile. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his sister. _I just hope Tai is too._

* * *

><p>The beginning of the ceremony was bland and boring. Hiei could remember a time where he would have demolished a place like this out of boredom. He released a mental chuckle, amused at his past self. He had to admit that he had been very childish.<p>

As he watched the ceremony, though, he couldn't help but feel like something was off. He could feel Kiyoshi's anxiety, and that alone was enough of a red flag. Though the boy's thoughts were clouded and Hiei could not get a read on what was going on, Hintai's absence did not go unnoticed. Even Yoshezame asked him about it, to which he did his best to assure her the girl was fine. He telepathically alerted the others only to be told by Kuwabara that he sensed that something was about to happen.

Hiei was about to answer him verbally when the roar of applause interrupted. "Thank you, Mr. Aikiko, for your wonderful speech," Principal Zai said. "Now that we've heard from our student council president, it is time to hear from our valedictorian, Kiyoshi Jaganshi."

Hiei, caught between wanting to watch his son's proud moment and figuring out what was going on, turned to face the field. He could sense Kiyoshi's uncertainty and he knew it wasn't because of the speech.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi walked up to the podium, but his mind was not on his speech. He didn't even care about being valedictorian. His protective side was coming out, and he knew he needed to reign himself in before speaking. He took a deep breath, while trying to tell himself Hintai was fine, and then decided to deliver a speech that was different from the one he had written.<p>

"I'm not going to use a cliché greeting," he said making everyone but his friends and family laugh. "I'm not even going to be as bland as the others and say I'll miss this high school even though I won't." All laughing ceased. "And I'm definitely not going to say these were the best years of our lives 'cause they weren't." Silence was the only sound in the stadium.

"Did I learn a lot here? Yeah," he continued. "Do I have a lot of friends? Definitely. Do I see them as my family? Always. But that's me. Not all of us share the same stories, as most of the student body now knows.

"School was just eight hours spent with my friends away from home where I learned important skills for college prep. Everything else, including any decisions towards my future happened outside of school with my friends and family.

"My story is not the same as yours, but most of you sitting here today can agree with this statement. High school taught us the professional skills we need, but most our journey happened in our own personal lives. So no, I am not going to give a generic speech about the wonder that is high school. I even scrapped the speech I wrote. Instead of saying 'goodbye to our friends,' instead I will say 'goodbye fellow classmates.' I hope you all meet your goals as those closest to me did. Good luck in your future endeavors."

No applause sounded at first, mostly because people were shocked by Kiyoshi's honest declaration. A single student was the first to start a chain reaction of applause including, literally, bells and whistles, and apparently horns in Yusuke's case.

Kiyoshi wore a small smile at first, but then his mind was back on Hintai. She still wasn't there and the security guard Principal Zai sent to find her hadn't checked in with her yet. There was no doubt in his mind that something was wrong. When the applause died down, Kiyoshi was ready to run off the stage, but then he took notice of his dad's spiked energy and the reason the applause died down.

"That was a lovely speech," a soft, but bitter, voice praised. Standing in the middle aisle the school had set up were the ice maiden elders, and one of them was holding onto Hintai. Kiyoshi's energy flared in rage when he realized that she was tied up, an elder holding tightly into a rope that was close to digging into her skin. What angered him more was that they were using his mate to get to him.

"Let her go," he demanded. At this point, it didn't matter if this was happening publically. If the elders refused to release Hintai safely, then he'd expose himself. His father and Kurama could always erase their memories later anyway.

"You have some nerve thinking you have the right to order us around," the youngest elder stated angrily. "You shouldn't even be here."

"Don't listen to her, Kiyo," Hintai pleaded only to yelp slightly when the woman holding her tugged on the ropes.

"You be quite," she snapped. "I heard enough from you already. This is between us and the Forbidden Child."

"Call him that again and you will pay dearly."

"Dad," Kiyoshi murmured in awe. When Hiei had made his way to the field, Kiyoshi had no idea, but he was thankful nonetheless.

"You," one of the elders said in disgust. "I remember you. The imiko who got away, the first to survive."

"Damn straight," Hiei retorted. "Now, let the girl go. She has nothing to do with this."

Kiyoshi could feel the intensity of heat emanating from both his father and the elders. It was then that he remembered where exactly they were.

"Um, dad," he said unsure of his own voice. "We should probably take this somewhere else."

Hiei's attention was also brought to the fact that they were in a stadium full of humans. No one else registered in his mind, but when Kiyoshi brought his attention back to where they were, he could hear people panicking, hear Principal Zai assuring the parents that everything was all right, see Hintai's parents being held back by his friends most likely being assured that nothing would happen to their daughter. Even Emiko and Makoto were nearby, ready to help if they could, though his daughter was fearful.

"I agree," Hiei stated. "We will head to another location, one where we can discuss matters in private, and you will let that girl go. She will come with us, but you will not hold an innocent captive. Not on my watch."

"And why should we listen to you?" the fourth elder questioned. "If we give into any of your demands, then we give you the advantage."

"The advantage is still yours, for the moment," Hiei assured them. "As I said, the girl will still come with us. You still have your leverage, but you should not be treating her the way you are. Injuring my son's mate is not the way to get us to listen to you."

The oldest elder, and the one who had been the one to order Hiei's death, nodded to the woman who was holding tightly onto the ropes and the woman let the ropes go. Hintai attempted to get out of the quickly and nearly stumbled over to Kiyoshi who immediately grabbed her and was ready to protect her.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called out, their group running onto the field.

"Stand back detective," Hiei ordered. "We're all leaving here. The other humans can finish their graduation ceremony."

"Sir, I think it would be wise if we contacted the authorities," Principal Zai said coming up to the group.

"That wouldn't help," Yoshezame stated sadly. "We need to deal with this."

"And so the traitor shows her face," the youngest of the elders stated. "I believe you went against our agreement."

"Hey, leave my mother alone," Emiko said with an uncharacteristic bitterness. "She didn't do anything wrong. Why can't you people leave us alone?"

Makoto pulled Emiko close to him, much like Kiyoshi was doing to Hintai. He was worried that something bad was going happen to her if he didn't. These ice maidens were unstable.

"I suggest we leave now and head over to Genkai's," Kurama suggested. "I can contact Botan and have her open a portal for us to travel as a group. That way we can all together without worrying what others are doing. Does this sound fair to you?" Kurama, even when angered spoke politely, though his voice had darkened and an unspoken threat was present. The elders each nodded, agreeing to the terms. To be honest, they did not want to take the mass of human children down with them, only the criminals and traitors of their land.

"Lead the way," the said together. The group left the graduation to the chagrin of the principal, teachers, and other parents. Hintai's parent met them at the football field entrance.

"Hintai, w-what's going on?" her mother asked. As Hintai had told Kiyoshi before, she had inherited spirit awareness from her mother, and she knew her mother felt the different energies. Where she had always accepted her daughter's relationship with a demon, she was wary of these newer demon women. "Why-"

"Mom, it's a long story," she told her, "but just know I'm okay. I need to go with them. Kiyoshi will protect me; don't worry."

"We're going too," her father said. "There is no way we're letting you leave with them after they had you tied up."

"Sir," Kiyoshi breathed out. "I'm sorry. I did not expect them to go after Tai."

"That's all right, son," her dad replied. "I do not blame you, but I still want to know what is going on."

Kiyoshi was a little wary about that, but Hintai nudged him and smiled when he looked at her. She wanted him to know that everything was okay. It wasn't the way they wanted this all to happen, but things were slightly different now.

"They should come," Makoto said to Kiyoshi. "My dad is closing in on all this too. It's better they all find out now rather than later. The whole school knows anyway. One less group of people to tell."

"I guess you're right," Kiyoshi responded. "We'll have to fill Mel and Yuki in later. That'll be really fun."

"There won't be a later for you," one of the elders said. "Do you actually think that you being willing to talk changes anything? By the end of this day, you and the other imiko and the traitors will be dealt with."

Hiei glared at the women. "Do you think your threats actually scare us? There is nothing you can do to harm us. You are foolish to believe otherwise."

"Hiei, please," Yoshezame pleaded, clutching onto his arm. "Let's just get this over with."

"I won't let them take you or harm the kids," Hiei whispered to her. "They will not get away with any of this."

"I hope you're right," Yoshezame stated while looking to the elders fearfully.

"I would ask 'what's going on,'" Hagiri said walking up to the group, "but chances are I'm going to find out. So where are you guys going?"

Out of nowhere, a portal formed, and Hiei answered with a nudge of his head. "Through there."

"Wonderful," Hagiri retorted. "Remind me of this the next time I need to travel."

* * *

><p>Genkai was far from amused when everyone appeared in the yard behind her temple. She was used to intrusion, but she did not like unwanted guests. She also did not like the fact that the twins and their mates were dressed up for graduation. The implication of where they had come from made the old woman feel even crabbier and more sarcastic that usual.<p>

"I see we have guests," she said, her voice laced with thick with sarcasm. "Warning would have been nice. I would have made sure they had a proper welcome."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke muttered. "Fists and all. I know."

The youngest elder crossed her arms and faced Hiei. "Well, you wanted to talk, so talk," she scoffed bitterly.

Hiei sneered at the woman. "First off," he started, "how dare you? I'm sure you know that Yoshe and the kids are under Spirit World protection." The twins were surprised to hear that. They had thought only their mother was placed under Spirit World's protection program. They all ignored one of the elders griping about his use of a pet name. "Yet you show up at a public event and at like you're so superior. What did you hope to gain from showing up and making a scene? How dare you go after an innocent?"

His temper flared, but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Easy Hiei," his brother-in-law said calmly. He responded by taking a deep breath and centering himself.

The elders looked in disgust as the sight of the fire demon they deemed unworthy of life and love being treated so kindly. They weren't too happy with this human male either for disregarding their culture and pursuing Yukina. In their minds, everyone standing in the courtyard was guilty; however, there was nothing they could do. They knew they were physically weak; it wasn't in their nature to fight. That is the only reason they agreed to talk.

"We 'made a scene' to get your attention," the elder who had been holding Hintai captive said. "And there are no innocents present here. Any of those who protect imikos and defy our laws are considered criminals."

"Imi-what?" Hintai's father snapped. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means 'Forbidden Child,' daddy," Hintai said sadly. "It's what they call Kiyoshi and his father."

"Disgusting," her mother replied. She turned to face the elders. "You women have no heart or maternal instinct. Every child is beautiful. Calling any of them derogatory names…disgraceful."

Kiyoshi smirked slightly, now understanding why Hintai wasn't turned away by this whole thing. It seemed she took after her mother. He barely knew the woman, but here she was defending him and his father.

"We are very capable mothers," the elder who Hiei knew from his past stated. "Our daughters never ran off with vile men. They didn't bear imikos."

"But they are dead inside," Yukina finally spoke up. "You think men are so terrible, but so far the majority of the men I know are brave and caring people. Even the things you said to turn me against my mother and the 'imiko' she bore were all lies. That's why I tossed your culture aside. You based it off of nothing but lies!

"You told me that my mother was this terrible person for leaving and leaving behind her people and responsibilites, but she found love. She made no mistakes," Yukina continued angrily. "You told me she was taken advantage of, but Rui had told me otherwise. You wanted me to believe men were terrible people, that mine and Hiei's father was evil. You wanted me to believe that my brother was coming back to destroy me…and he didn't. You know nothing about men because you hide yourselves away on that cold island of ice!"

Hiei felt shock when he heard Yukina's outburst. She had never once told him about any of that. It made him angry to hear that those women tried to convince her he would ever harm her. It was obvious she never truly believed it, or she wouldn't have been so welcoming to him. And to try to get her to resent their mother and their father that neither of them had gotten the chance to know, at least until Pyrius turned up? With him, he understood. He even understood them trying to turn her against Pyrius. But their mother? She had done nothing but love and attempt to protect them both. "They are not lies," he heard them say, snapping him out of his thoughts. His attention and anger were directed towards them once again, and apparently so was their father's.

"How could you say they aren't lies?" Pyrius shouted at them. "I loved Hina. She was reluctant to return to you people, but she did because she wanted to take responsibility for breaking your laws. I never understood it, but I do now. She was going to leave you people and return. I now understand. She wanted to break away from you hateful tripe."

"It is true," the eldest elder stated. "Hina did wish to leave and take the children with her, but she needed to be punished for breaking our laws. She knew what the punishment would be. If she hadn't wanted her son to die, she would have never returned."

"That's it!" Hiei snapped at the woman. "Call me whatever the fuck you want, but do NOT say anything like that about my mother again."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Oh for the love of…this is going nowhere," Hagiri remarked stepping forward. "What are you people doing here? If all you came here to do was berate any choices made, you can leave. If you're here to try and take your bitter lives on those that chose happiness instead, or to try to take them away from their children, friends, and family, then be prepared to fight."

"And there it is," the leader stated smugly, "that violence that only men possess. Despite what you may believe, we have not come to fight."

"Yeah, right," Makoto scoffed clutching Emiko closer to him. "If that was the case, you wouldn't be here spreading your lies. We all know you came here to cause trouble. Now do what my dad said and get the hell back to wherever you came from."

"We came here to offer the traitors a chance to make things right," the youngest elder snapped. "To right the mistakes of the past and leave this world in peace."

"My son was not a mistake," Pyrius said darkly. "Hina getting pregnant was not something we had planned, but my children were not mistakes. If you try to harm them or force them to leave, I will show you how violent I can be when pushed too far."

"I agree," Hiei stated. "Go anywhere near mine and Yoshe's kids or their mates, and believe me, you will wish you hadn't." A dark aura surrounded Hiei making the elders cringe and cower. "I may have let you off the hook before, but you really are pushing too far. I will admit to having a cruel past thanks to you and your treatment, and where I have all but buried it for the children and my mate, I can always take a step back for a day. Your choice: leave us be or die. I don't care either way. Both ways will protect my family, and that is all I care about."

"You wouldn't dare," the woman who had ordered Rui to kill him said fearfully.

Hiei simply crossed his arms, his aura exuding. "Try me."

No one was going to back down; the elders could sense it. Everyone there who could and would fight were powered up, sick of hearing the drivel of these women. If they wanted to get out of this alive and preserve whatever was left of their race and culture, they knew they would need to make a change. They had figured that they could make the imikos and the traitors feel worthless, but now it seemed impossible. They had too much support. It made no sense to them how the two children, now adults, that were prophesized to be the demise of their people managed to gain the affection of so many people.

One of the other elders, the one who was the quietest and tried to stay on the sidelines finally made a decision. "Let's make a deal."

* * *

><p>AN:

Kiyoshi: …What do you have planned?

Stormie: Six more chapters? ^^

Kiyoshi: Where the hell are you going with this?

Stormie: Just wait and find out…right after this cliffhanger.

Kiyoshi: I swear if you take a month to update again-

Stormie: *Leaves before he finishes talking*

Kiyoshi: Huh…she didn't even wait for the threat. Rude.


	28. Chapter 27 Full of Pain

Disclaimer:

Kiyoshi: Did I not make myself clear last chapter?

Stormie: Well…I was busy editing old stories to get them of my computer. Do you know how much space it takes up?

Makoto: Ours is taking up quite a bit, too, right?

Stormie: It will be proofread at some point. But first, it must be finished.

Kiyoshi: Fine, you're forgiven for the month. Make something happen already!

Stormie: Will do ^^

Makoto: Then we'll do our part. Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters. Just the army of OCs we are.

* * *

><p>The elders sat across from everyone else. No one had spoken in over an hour. Hiei and Yoshezame were sitting directly across from them, Hiei glaring angrily at them with his arms crossed and Yoshezame looking as nervous as ever. Kiyoshi and Emiko were further back with everyone else. Hiei had demanded that the children be allowed to stay back since he didn't trust the women. Where the oldest elder was completely objective to the idea, the youngest ignored her and agreed to the demand. She was not looking to start a war.<p>

Kiyoshi was off to the side sitting next to his sister and holding Hintai close to him. The girl's parents were with Genkai and Kurama who were explaining more of the situation to them. Hagiri was shaking his head as he listened in while watching his son who was also sitting next to Emiko holding her hand, occasionally whispering words in her ears that seemed to keep her calm.

"So, what do you propose?" Hiei asked bitterly. "If it involves any of us losing out lives and returning with you, then no one will be returning to the glacial lands."

"See!" the eldest exclaimed. "These imikos are evil and violent, and it's our job to correct the mistakes of our village!"

"No mistakes were made!" Hiei shouted back making Yoshezame jump slightly. His voice sounded cold and dark, a tone she only remembered from the beginning of their time together, only much, much worse. "The only mistake that was made was how Yoshe became pregnant. It's men like them that give the collective whole a bad name. But I have met my father, and I know that his and my mother's relationship would have worked if not for you." He glared so forcefully that all the women cringed. "I personally blame you for both my mother's death and the fact that Yukina and I grew up without our parents, so tread lightly. I'm not in a patient mood at the moment."

The youngest ice maiden frowned. She did not like the idea of the four of them being threatened; however, she had to admit Hiei had a point. Her position among the elders was new. When the eldest went, she'd be taking over. She didn't want to inherit her problems.

It was her idea to hold a trial for Yoshezame to end the feud between the elders and those who bore sons. Then after, no ice maiden would have been permitted to leave the floating island, as it should have been before. They wouldn't have to worry about another imiko again.

"We will not propose such a thing," the youngest said, "provided you will agree to the terms I set."

"The hell we will," Kiyoshi yelled from his spot on the wall. Hintai placed her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him, but he felt incredibly hot to the touch so she pulled away. "You make it sound like we can trust what you're saying. How do we know that you won't demand we return with you and then kill us there? You already attacked an innocent human."

"She's going to actually tell you what she's proposing," one of the other two elders said matter-of-factly. "You vile creatures are lucky to even be given this option."

"What option?" the eldest asked. "I don't remember discussing anything but their deaths for their crimes."

"No, you discussed that," the last elder said. "We discussed another option." She looked over to Kiyoshi and hardened her stare. "Boy, watch it. We are being very generous. We only went after the girl to gain your attention to have this meeting."

"You had to choose the most public place to come after them, though?" Yusuke asked. "Not for nothing, lady, but that completely goes against Spirit World regulations. If we called Koenma right now, then this meeting would end all the quicker."

"Spirit World went meddled in our affairs as well," the youngest said, "so Koenma has no right to hold us to his standards. Now, if you would just let us talk, you could all go back to your day."

"So talk," Kuwabara said with uncharacteristic venom. "As far as I'm concerned, you people are the reason my mate and family have suffered. I'm with Hiei. I have no patience for you women either."

"And I'm losing mine," the woman retorted. "Here is what I will propose. Obviously, the original mandate for both Hiei's and Kiyoshi's lives failed. We do not have the strength to kill them as they are now. We also cannot fight to have Yoshezame brought back for her trial, so this is what we want. Everyone here who is involved with our society will be permitted to live their lives as long as they swear to never return to the village again." She wasn't surprised when she saw their confusion. "We do not want the other maidens to be tainted by your influence, nor do we want them to know of the options to escape the island. Our society will be kept pure and you will be outcasts that no one ever speaks of again."

"I'd be inclined to agree since I have no attachments there," Hiei started, "however, I think my family would agree with me when I say that we will only agree is you agree to a proposal of ours."

"Why should we bargain with you?" the eldest spat. "I don't even agree with this. They're right. They _are _being generous. Take it or leave it."

"Let's hear him out," one of the lesser elders said. "If we want this to work, we should at least hear what they are asking for."

Hiei just spoke as if no one had interrupted him. "If another male child is born in the village, if some unsuspecting woman goes through something like my mother or Yoshezame, then you will escort them here, to Human World, or alert Koenma so that we can escort them. You will never separate another family again. If an ice maiden wants to leave with their children, you will let them. If not, the children will be brought here and we will make sure they are well taken care of. I feel this is a fair proposal for your _pure_ society."

"Absolutely not!" the eldest who had ordered his death cried. "We will not allow other creatures like you to-"

"The three of us accept your terms," the youngest interjected. "We would rather not deal with this anymore. We will banish anyone who rejects our heritage to the Human World and leave their fate to you people. They can suffer alone."

"Then you four witches are free to go back to the icy hell you came from," Hiei growled. "We will not be returning there, agreed?"

Yoshezame nodded. "I never want to go back, anyway. I have all I need right here."

Hiei looked over to Rui and Yukina. Yukina just smiled at him. "My mother would want me to stay away," Yukina said. "She wanted to leave with us. I don't plan on returning. Rui shares my sentiments."

"I never saw that place as my home," Kiyoshi said thought it was a slight lie since he had naively thought of it as such in his childhood.

"I'm happy here," Emiko stated. She never wanted to go back after she had lived with her brother and Hiei, even when she had missed her mother. If they could all live in Human World together for the rest of their lives, she didn't care. As long as she had her mother, father, and brother, as well as her mate and their family and friends, she'd remain happy. The drama the ice world posed would no longer affect them.

"Then we shall take our leave with the new proposals as law," the youngest elder said. "You are all banished, and all others who violate the law will join you. This is the last time we will meet. If we have anyone to send here, we will contact that inept ruler in Spirit World."

Hiei smirked slightly. "If you weren't my enemy, that remark would have warranted my respect." He then became serious again. "Now leave. We want nothing more to do with you."

"Likewise," the elders retorted before they disappeared in a covering of snow. After they disappeared, all that remained was a tiny, circular snow pile.

"Is…is it really over?" Yoshezame asked as relief washed over her. All those months of fearing had left her expecting the worst.

Hiei just smiled at his mate and pulled her close to him. "It really is, onna," he whispered before their two children ran to them and tackled them in a hug.

"Oh my God, dad," Kiyoshi laughed happily. "You were fantastic. What you did…I'm happy you made that proposal."

Hiei smiled as he held his boy with his sister and mother. The reason he had thought of the counterproposal was because Rui had brought Kiyoshi to him. Kiyoshi had brightened his life in so many ways. He couldn't have gone home with them and slept peacefully had he not made sure that the possibility existed for others to be saved. He looked over to Rui who nodded to him in approval. She understood why he had asked for that. She was thankful that her actions had helped change him. Of course, the two of them would never discuss it. None of this needed to be discussed anymore.

"So, we can all go home now, right?" Emiko asked as the rest of their friends came over to them.

"Of course," Yukina said. "We can finally get back to our lives."

Makoto put his hand on Emiko shoulder, and she responded by grabbing him into a hug. Hintai did the same thing, grabbing Kiyoshi from behind and kissing her stunned mate's cheek.

"First, though," Hagiri spoke up, "I think we should get these kids back to the school so they can get their diplomas."

"And then we're going back to the restaurant to celebrate," Pyre stated. "Whole place is rented out to celebrate."

"And now there's just one more reason to celebrate," Pyrius said as he pulled Hiei away from Yoshezame and also Yukina into a bear hug.

"Dad, let go," Hiei said trying to pry the man's arm off of him.

"Ah, just like old times," Yusuke remarked causing Kurama and Kuwabara to laugh.

"Alright already," Genkai grumbled. "Take your emotional crap elsewhere." They translated that to "go enjoy your day."

"Right," Hiei agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Thank God you guys are okay!" Mel exclaimed when her four friends returned to the football field. She and Yuki had waited there with Mitari. When the group returned, Kuwabara, Hgiri, Yusuke, and Kurama went to go catch up with Mitari and explain what had happened while Kiyoshi, Emiko, Makoto, and Hintai explained it to their friends. Principal Zai had surprisingly waited around too, so Hiei and Yoshezame went to discuss what had happened with her.<p>

"In hindsight," Principal Zai joked before they even spoke, "you told me it was complicated." Hiei didn' remark, and Yoshezame was afraid of how the woman would react to their secret. "I conferred with Springfeld. I'm surprised that things like demons exist, but honestly what happened here today is no business of mine."

She handed Hiei four frames with the kids' diplomas in them. When Hiei looked up to her skeptically, she said, "Just get these to them and have a great night. You all deserve it. I'll always keep this secret. Consider it my gift to them."

"Thank you," Yoshezame said.

Principal just smiled and waved her off. "Go, be with your kids. You are very lucky."

"I know," Yoshezame replied with a smile and breath of relief.

Hiei pulled his mate away. They didn't even say "goodbye" to the principal. It was time to put the past behind. They planned on celebrating with their family and friends that night. After all, they were finally free.

* * *

><p>AN:

Stormie: Short chapter, I know, but I wanted an update.

Kioyshi: Oh my God…she actually made this happy…and there's no catch?

Stormie: Nope, it's pretty much going to stay happy until the next story. When I start that, I don't know. But there're still five more chapters of happiness in this story.

Kiyoshi: -_- I knew there was a catch.

Stormie: ^^


	29. Ch 28 Like a Fire When it's Cold Outside

Disclaimer:

Kiyoshi: Wow, working on another chapter?

Stormie: Yup, I'm trying to get this story completed.

Kiyoshi: Why, to put us through more hell? -_-

Stormie: Nope, honestly, I'll probably wait before I start the next story. I want to complete a few so that I'm not overworked.

Kiyoshi: I approve of this. *good, I get a break*

Stormie: Anyways, I don't own YYH or the characters, only my OCs

* * *

><p>Kiysohi was outside his hotel room on the balcony. They day after graduation, the day the ice maidens had crashed the ceremony, his dad and their friends had planned a huge trip to celebrate him and his sister graduating and also their moral victory over the ice maidens. The fire demon still felt numb about the whole thing. It was hard to believe that the mess that had been their lives for a long time was over. His family could finally be a real family without worrying about the stupid trial or what the elders wanted. Kiyoshi was free to be his own person.<p>

Hintai woke up and watched her mate as he stood on the balcony. They were at a mountain resort, so the cold wind was blowing. Kiyoshi didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, the cold air and snow only seemed to relax the boy as he sighed in contentment. His mate smiled knowing that was his ice side. Despite how cold she'd be, she decided to join him.

"Hey there," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey yourself," Kiyoshi replied in the most relaxed voice she had ever heard him use. He took her arm and pulled him in front of her, wrapping his arms around her upper body, using his abilities to heat her up. "How is my beautiful mate this morning?"

Hintai giggled slightly. The two of them acted like newlyweds, which wasn't too far from the truth. Her parents took a little while to accept it, like a few hours after the ceremony, but it didn't matter. They liked Kiyoshi and realized that his feelings for their daughter were pure. They also felt like the boy had been through enough. Besides, it's not like they would have been able to erase he fact that they were mates. It was permanently binding.

"What do you want to do today?" Hintai asked him. "I mean, I'm sure we have to meet up with everyone, but I'd like some time alone with my husband."

Kiyoshi chuckled and shook his head. "We aren't married yet, Tai."

"Technically we are," she said with a smile. "We're both mated and engaged, so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I'm really glad you accepted my proposal," he told her. "Though, we'll have to wait on the wedding for a short while."

"Hm, why?"

Kiyoshi smirked as he thought about something his dad told him. "You'll see, love."

Hintai knew her mate was a cryptic soul, but she felt the joy he did when he said those words. Whatever it was, she accepted it, as long as it put a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Makoto stayed glued to Emiko's side after everything happened with the ice maidens. She had been so scared and hurt by their appearance and Makoto could feel every second of it. It angered him. He could only imagine the rage Kiyoshi or Hiei felt when they felt their mates' fear and anxiety. It was so overbearing that he hadn't wanted to leave her alone. His father didn't mind. He understood that Makoto was pretty much "married" to Emiko and he had no problems with him spending the night with her. His dad seemed surprised that Hiei would be so calm with it, though.<p>

"Koto, you okay?" Emiko asked him as she started to wake up in his arms. She looked around the room with sleepy eyes before looking up at her mate. "It's light out. Why didn't you wake me?"

Makoto didn't want to worry her with the fact that he was thinking about their graduation day again. Instead he decided to go another route and make a remark that would make her blush. "After the night we had?" he teased. "Nah, I think I wore you out too much, Emi."

Emiko did in fact blush before giggling and playfully smacking him on the shoulder. "Don't say things like that around the others," she warned him. "My dad and Kiyo might approve, but I don't think they'd want to hear that."

"I'm not stupid, Emi," he said blandly. Then he smiled again. "I reserve moments like these for between the two of us."

Emiko beamed up at her mate before pulling him into an innocent kiss. He replied immediately, conveying his desire for her, deepening her innocent kiss into one of passion. Emiko pulled away for a moment to see the questioning gaze of her mate. She blushed once more as she nervously said, "I-if we do that again, my parents are going to wonder where we are."

Makoto chuckled at Emiko. He loved how innocently nervous she could be despite how full of confidence she was in other moments. "I understand," he remarked. "We better get ready. I feel like something big is going to happen today."

Emiko couldn't help but feel the same way. She felt a certain excitement that she couldn't explain. Something that day was going to change, and it would be something for the better.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," Kuwabara said with a chuckle. "After all that crap you gave me about your sister, now you want to do the same thing."<p>

"Shut up, fool," Hiei joked making his brother-in-law narrow his eyes at him. It made him chuckle, especially when the twins started dancing around their father calling him a fool again.

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Kuwabara asked effectively changing the subject.

"Kurama and I went to check out rings earlier," Hiei stated. "He and the detective went to pick it up. I'm supposed to meet Yoshe when she and Yukina get back from the spa or wherever they went, so if I went with them she'd be suspicious."

"Yeah, I get it," Kuwabara stated. "But I have to admit, I am happy for you. You and those kids, Yoshe too, after everything you four have been through, you need to be happy."

"Don't get sentimental on me," Hiei ordered playfully. "Where's the oaf who I used to loathe so much who hated me in return?"

"Hiei, I never hated you," Kuwabara told him. "Your attitude maybe, but never you. And as for you, I don't think you hated me either. You were just the overprotective big brother, at a distance. It's normal."

"I know; believe me," Hiei scoffed. "You should see how protective Kiyoshi is of Emiko, though now the two of us have help."

"Yeah, who would have thought Hagiri's kid would mate your daughter?" The two of them nervously chuckled and shook their head. "Things have definitely changed since way back."

"It's a welcomed change," Hiei remarked. "Anyways, I'll be back. Kiyoshi knows, but I haven't told Emiko yet."

"She'll be thrilled," Kuwabara said softly, smiling at the fire demon. "Good luck, man. See you later."

Hiei gave his a nod and small, two-finger wave. There were some more people he needed to tell before he met up with Yoshezame.

* * *

><p>Yoshezame felt anxious over something, though she couldn't put her finger on it. Yukina had taken her to the spa to relax, but she felt this excited energy and had no idea why. Maybe it was anticipation for something big, but the biggest thing she had been anticipating was over. There was no trial; the ice maidens were out of hers and her children's lives for good. Now, their family was a go between for any other "forbidden child." Yoshezame mentally scoffed when she thought of that horrible phrase.<p>

"Yoshe," Yukina called, accusation in her tone, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yoshezame replied with a smile. "Just thinking."

"Thinking is not allowed in here," Yukina told her, "or at least that's what Keiko and Botan usually tell me and Julia."

Yoshezame's smile remained on her face as she nodded. She felt so blessed that she was out of the frozen lands she and Yukina had been born in. The two of them had families and friends that would do anything for them. The older ice maiden had no idea what she did to deserve such happiness. It was the last thing she had ever expected when she first arrived in the human realm.

She sighed in contentment, lying back in her chair. Well, Yukina did say it was time to relax. It was time to take advantage of the quiet. The excitement would have to remain inside of her until later.

* * *

><p>Hiei left his children as they went off with their mates to go out to some restaurant. Emiko had been very happy to hear his news. Now, both Makoto and Hintai were aware too, and Hintai now understood why Kiyoshi told her their nuptials would have to wait.<p>

The fire demon was waiting outside of the spa for his mate and sister to get out. He was lucky that Kurama and Yusuke had returned earlier. He wouldn't have to wait until later to talk to Yoshezame. Patience was never his strong suit, though, which was making the waiting seem prolonged.

Eventually, Yoshezame and Yukina came out of the spa and both spotted Hiei and smiled at him. "Hey," Yoshezame greeted softly.

Hiei crossed his arms and smirked. "Hello," he said smoothly.

Yoshezame couldn't understand why his voice sounded so deep and appealing in that moment, but she couldn't help but want to go off somewhere with him. He exuded confidence, so she knew something was going on. "Yukina, we will catch you later," Yoshezame told her. "At dinner, maybe."

Yukina nodded and waved to the two of them. Hiei waved back at his sister before taking Yoshezame's arm and leading her outside into the cold. The ice maiden was curious as to why Hiei was taking her out into the snow. She know he hated the snow and ice as it reminded him of the horrible village, but she was even more shocked when he sat her down on a bench and settled beside her.

"Yoshe," he said softly while looking at the sky. He had her full attention. "I am not good with words, as you know." She chuckled slightly and nodded. "I don't really need words when I am around you, but I was able to express them freely with you. My past, my emotions, the children, a bond…I have been able to share everything with you, my mate…my onna."

Yoshezame could hardly form a response when she heard Hiei's sincere words. When she opened her mouth to speak, Hiei held his hand out to stop her and she effectively clamped her mouth shut. Hiei held out a small, black, velvet box, and Yoshezame's eyes widened. She didn't know about human customs, but she had remembered seeing Kiyoshi with a box like it before he proposed to Hintai. Before she could linger on her unasked question, namely if Hiei was doing the same thing, Hiei said, "I won't be getting down on one knee like the humans do, but I would still like to make our mating official in their world. We do reside there now, after all."

"Hiei," Yoshezame nearly choked out. Her eyes filled with tears, but she managed to raise them in. "Of course," she replied nodded, a few drops hitting the ground forming crystals, "of course I will marry you. I would be honored."

Hiei grinned at her and pulled her in for a long and lingering kiss. The two of them closed their eyes, Yoshezame's hands entangling in Hiei's hair. He pulled away from her slightly, them both breathing a little heavier. "The honor is mine," he said against her lips before they resumed their activities.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Kenta, and Pyrius were off in Kurama's room. "Pay up," Yusuke said. "You know we were right."<p>

"Yeah, yeah," Kenta replied, him and Pyrius both paying some money over to Yusuke and Kurama.

"Hey, why wasn't I part of this bet?" Kuwabara said in an accusatory voice.

"Sorry, demons only," Kurama told him. He pointed over to Pyrius and Kenta. "They expected Hiei to forego human customs completely after mating. Yusuke and I said otherwise."

"Yeah, well good for them," Pyrius said with a smile. "They deserve the happiness Hina and I never got."

Kuwabara flashed Pyrius a sympathetic glance. "I think she'd be happy for them, too," he said. Pyrius nodded before getting up to look outside. He couldn't help but feel joy and pride when he saw his son rolling around and laughing in the snow with his mate.

_Yes, she would be._


	30. Chapter 29 Or Thunder When it Rains

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters, just my OCs.

Due to the seriousness of why I went on hiatus, I'm forgoing the silly A/N's I've been using for this story, but just for this chapter. First off, I'm sorry I went off for so long when I only have four chapters to go for this story. I had been insanely stressed out, not knowing where I would be come this fall, and it left me so anxious I couldn't focus on writing. Then I found out I got into a graduate program for my masters and had to start speed packing to move. A few days after, I got a phone call that my estranged father died in a car crash and I was devastated. It was always a fear that unlike my OCs in this story, I would never be able to get answers and work things out, and I only recently just started feeling like myself again. The day after I got that call, I got a phone call from a place I interviewed for a summer internship which has honestly been so fun, and so eye-opening. Pretty much it felt like my life was snowballing, but things have seemed to even out at least a little bit now. Like I said, this chapter is one of the last few plus three others before I start my planning on the sequel. I have no idea when I'll get to the sequel, but I honestly hope it's soon. If you're curious, you'll just have to follow me and, the second a sequel is out, you will know. I hope you enjoy the fluffiness of the chapter, despite this lengthy and serious A/N.

* * *

><p>Yoshezame was home alone for the day as the kids were out with their friends and Hiei was at work. For the majority of the day, she just sat in the living room and gazed at the engagement ring Hiei had given her. It was a kind gesture, one she hadn't been expecting since they were mated, but he wanted to publically recognize her as his mate in Human World, as his wife. As she continued to twirl the gold and diamond band around, she realized how much sense that made. It would make things much simpler in Human World if they didn't have to explain that they were together but not "married." Not to mention the kids seemed really excited.<p>

Still, it was all very overwhelming, especially when the girls were excitingly helping to plan a wedding ceremony. Demon mating was a very private matter, but this human marriage was very outgoing. Yukina was at least able to ease her worries about the ceremony. She explained that Keiko was the one to plan her wedding and not to worry. Keiko was helping Emiko, Hintai, and Mel plan the ceremony. Honestly knowing that all she had to do was get dressed up and show up made Yoshezame feel a little more at ease.

These big, public displays were not something the ice maiden was used to, but she didn't mind provided that Hiei didn't. The fact that he was willing to go through this ceremony spoke volumes to Yoshezame. She knew he was a private man who kept that majority of his life hidden, and now he seemed to wear his emotions more than he ever had in the past. She couldn't help but notice the times he would take her hand or pull her close when going for walks with their children. He wasn't being discrete like he had been in the beginning, but instead made sure everyone else knew she was his. She never would have expected him to do that, but she assumed it had something to do with the fact that they were free.

Even her children had been more outgoing. Kiyoshi never hid what he was feeling anymore, but he didn't have any reasons to be depressed anymore. He had certainly come a long way since the time he had tried drugs to get him through a hard time. Emiko was no longer shy or afraid to be herself. In fact, she was more than outgoing, especially when it came to her mate. She was no longer nervous about having a relationship, or losing anyone she cared about. It was almost as if the past had never happened. Life was amazing.

Yoshezame looked down to the golden band she was maneuvering around on her finger before looking out the window. The rain was beating down heavily on the street. Hiei had yet to come home from work, and both of their children were spending the weekend at their mates' homes. It shocked the ice maiden that the humans were so accepting about the children mating at such young ages, but they were supportive. It was a nice contrast to the cold-hearted realm they had all come from.

Out of nowhere, she heard the sound of a door closing hard and instantly felt warmth wrap around her. She grinned and leaned back against her mate as he nuzzled against her. "You're home early," she breathed out.

"Kurama thought it was best to leave," he explained. "Roads are starting to flood. It's only going to get worse in the next few hours. I hate rain."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm just glad it's not snow. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime."

Hiei chuckled at the joke, making her smile. In the past, when they had talked about their homeland, there was always a burning hatred or bitterness in regards to that place. Neither of them liked the glacial village, but it was easier to make morbid jokes about that place. Even their kids had been doing it. "When you put it that way…" Hiei trailed off, causing the ice maiden to laugh. He didn't even need to finish his thoughts sometimes. His sarcasm said it all.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, just holding each other as they watched the rain. A small sneeze from Hiei interrupted the silence, and Yoshezame looked at him questioningly. He touched his nose with his thumb and then said, "I'm fine. I was only out there for a few minutes."

Not too long ago, Yoshezame had found out that being out in the pouring rain could make fire demons sick. Kiyoshi and Makoto had been sparring somewhere and got caught in the rain on the way back. She remembered Hiei scolding Kiyoshi worriedly for not checking the weather before going out so far away. The cold lasted a few days, and Yoshezame finally got to have the experience of taking care of her sick child. Though Kiyoshi had complained about being treated like a kid, Yoshezame caught the times he broke out in a grin when he thought she wasn't looking. It warmed her heart that her son was starting to feel the love she should have been able to give him all along.

"You should still rest," she retorted as she moved to got put the kettle on for tea. "You know what the rain does to you."

Hiei rolled his eyes, but smiled when she had her back turned. The fire demon wasn't used to being taken care of, but he knew he would have to get used to it once he was married to the ice maiden. Yukina had attempted to do something similar in the past but, in his mind, it was his job to take care of her. He avoided her help as much as possible. With Yoshezame, he couldn't do that.

While he thought about it more, Yoshezame was already cooking some soup. She and Emiko weren't fans of the hot meal, but both Hiei and Kiyoshi loved it. It was some form of thick soup, with a butternut squash base, something that seemed to be an acquired taste that Hiei and Kiyoshi had gotten used to at the Minamino household.

Hiei got up and moved to the kitchen to watch his mate as she prepared food for him. His eyes roved her body as he watched her cutting some bread to go with his soup. It was such a normal task, but it moved him so much more than he ever thought possible. This life was so mundane, but he wouldn't trade it, or her and their children, for the world.

It still baffled him sometimes that there was a time he would have chosen to remain in his old life.

Despite his distaste with a life of continuous killing, Hiei had still remained a part of that life until Kiyoshi had come into his life. After that, he barely even thought about it except the one time they travelled in Demon World to the glacial village. It reminded Hiei that his past had come back to haunt him. He hadn't been thinking about any of that with all the joy that had entered his and his family's lives, but he remembered it now.

He still remembered that "friend" of his kids, the demon in disguise, Haruki, and the problems he caused for all of them. The demon was a moron, not realizing that Kiyoshi was a demon himself. Still, the fact that he had intended to kill his son would forever be engraved in his memory. His momentary happiness was sullied, and he glared at the wall in front of him. It was only a matter of time before another demon came around and tried to derail his family.

"What are you thinking about?" Yoshezame's voice cut through his thoughts, and Hiei was once again focused on her. His anger, though, was still present.

"Just remembering that snake that bastard Jirou sent," Hiei said with a slight growl.

Yoshezame remembered Hiei telling her that name. Jirou was the name of the leader of the band of thieves who had found him. The demon had run three different bands and, as Hiei grew older, he had met him. From the tone Hiei had used whenever he spoke of the demon, Jirou had not been a good person. One of the reasons Hiei had wanted to escape a life of pointless killing was because he had already lived it when working for that demon.

Hiei glowered at a spot on the wall passed his mate. He remembered his childhood with the band of thieves; the one who had found him had been the closest thing he had to a father until his real father came along only years prior to the present. Jirou, though, had used him when he learned of his murderous habits. For a time, Hiei had found joy in the fight and thrill in the kill, but now that he was an adult experiencing the true joys of life, he knew that the only reason he felt "joy" then was because he had justified the reasons the ice maidens had cast him out. There was no justification for their actions. Hiei learned that from watching Kiyoshi grow up. Kiyoshi had a good heart, and the only kill the boy had ever made was self-defense from Haruki. There wasn't anything "evil" about fire demons born to ice maidens…only if they chose to be. Hiei was lucky he turned away from that choice. He didn't regret putting his thieving life behind him.

But now he had Jirou to deal with.

He wasn't really worried about himself. He was at the level of S class demon, as were Yusuke and Kurama, and Kuwabara was even up there in strength, not to mention that in Hiei's former life he had befriended Mukuro who was even stronger. At the same time, his father was an A class, his uncle and their friend almost at that level. Kenta and Dana, and even Ayame and Kiyoshi were B class. If Hiei remembered correctly, that was where Jirou's level had been. A lot of time had passed, though, and Hiei wasn't foolish enough to believe that Jirou's strength hadn't increased in that time frame.

No, Hiei was not worried about himself, but he was worried about his sister, his son and daughter, and his mate.

He couldn't worry about that at the moment. It had been quite a long time since the attack. He hadn't let his guard down completely, but he did have a wedding to focus on. He would finally be able to express to Yoshezame just how much she meant to him. Sure, he had already done that, but this was different. He was swallowing his pride and admitting it in front of all of their friends. There would be nothing to separate them ever again, even the laws of Human World. That's where his focus had to be.

"I know you're worried," Yoshezame said softly, "but you need to rest before you get a full-blown cold. The soup and tea are almost ready. Go sit at the table."

Hiei's frown turned as he nuzzled against his mate. "Only because you asked," he replied before taking a seat. He watched her with a smirk on his face. She simply smiled in return.

Yes, he had adjusted to this life in Human World, and all of the things he had hated in the past, but the truth was he never really knew just how good it could feel. He didn't know that love was real, or that caring about someone would give him purpose. And he certainly didn't know that being cared for felt even better. So let the demons of his past come back to haunt him; let them criticize him for giving up thieving and embracing his new life. They wouldn't see the blade coming. He had worked so hard and been through so much to get to this place. There was no way he would let it go without a fight.

* * *

><p>AN: So, a short and sweet chapter, with three chapters left to go. I'm already working on some plans for the sequel, which will still, as always with this series, be very OC heavy. By the time I post the next chapter, I hope to be finished with all of the chapters. Chapter 30 is complete, and I just started working on Chapter 31. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.


	31. Chapter 30 If I Should Live Forever

Disclaimer:

Stormie: …

Kiyoshi: …

Makoto: …So…it's been a while.

Kiyoshi: *muttered* Not long enough.

Stormie: Well, don't worry boys. It won't be much longer. In fact, the goal is to finish the story this weekend and then move on from there :D

Kiyoshi: Thank goodness. -_-

Stormie: And then I can start thinking on what I want to do for the sequel.

Kiyoshi: Again…another catch.

Stormie: But it'll be the last arc to the story :D

Makoto: See, Kiyo…we're almost done…*hesitant*

Kiyoshi: You don't know that! It took her years to finish this story…AND SHE'S NOT DONE YET!

Stormie: *waves off* Only two chapters left after this, and I just started Chapter 31. See, I got this.

Kiyoshi: Yeah…right.

Makoto: Well, since there's not much more of this, we might as well actually do a real disclaimer. Stormie doesn't own YYH, the characters, the song "Perhaps Love," and…I think that covers it.

Stormie: Yup! I just own my OCs :3

Kiyoshi: I AM OWNED BY NO ONE!

Makoto: *fleeing* Way to piss off a fire demon.

Stormie: Welp…maybe I don't got this…*flees*

Kiyoshi: YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!

* * *

><p>Life had become somewhat calm, but was by no means uneventful. Now it was summer which meant the kids had no homework, no afterschool activities, and they didn't have to get up early. What was even better was the fact that they could sleep in and then spend the whole day with friends. It was everything they could have asked for and more.<p>

Kiyoshi loved being able to stay with Hintai through the night and then wake up next to her in the early afternoon. Watching her sleep always left the fire demon feeling relaxed. Taking her as his mate was the best decision he ever made.

He was gently stroking her bare shoulder when Hintai awoke. She turned over to face him, but was met by his lips, almost as if he anticipated her moves. "Good morning," she mumbled lazily against his lips.

Kiyoshi smirked slightly before he pulled away unexpectedly. "Morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. Long enough to see a text message. Makoto wants a guy day."

Hintai laughed lightly. "Sounds like fun. Is it just you two?"

"Nah," Kiyoshi answered. "Yuki is coming, too. He needs a break from shopping with Mel."

"Oh no," Hintai said, her voice dark. "That means me and your sister will be her victims today."

Kiyoshi released a deep chuckle. "Sorry, Tai. You could always convince her to go with you and Emi to my parents' place and work on wedding stuff."

"True," Hintai sighed. "I don't know, though. If we do that, then your mother will be one of Mel's victims. Either way, someone has to be." The two of them exchanged glances and started laughing. When the laughter died down, Hintai asked, "So what do you want for breakfast…or I guess lunch?"

Kiyoshi grinned when she asked and pounced on his mate. As he kissed, she knew what his answer to that question was.

* * *

><p>Mel had gotten to Emiko first, before Hintai could give the girl some warning. They had called her when they got to the mall to do some shopping. She eventually had to pull herself away from Kiyoshi so that she could meet the girls, and he could meet up with Makoto and Yuki.<p>

"So, how many stores have you hit already?" Hintai asked the girls.

"About six," Mel answered. "We didn't want to do _too _much without you. What took you so long, anyway?"

Hintai blushed slightly, and Mel knew the answer. Emiko smiled at her best friend now sister. "I'm sure Kiyoshi will be okay for a few hours without you, Tai," Emiko told her. There were times the young ice maiden still worried for her brother."

"I know that, Emi," Hintai responded. "He's with the guys now, anyway. I wonder what they do when they get together."

"Probably video games," Mel ventured, though that was pretty far from the actual answer.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now push through and complete the attack." Yuki pushed his energy through and nearly knocked Kiyoshi to the ground. At the same time, Makoto was helping to try and bring Kiyoshi down; however, Kiyoshi countered against both of them, and it turned into a mess where all three of them got pushed back by the force of all of their attacked blending together.<p>

They all looked a little confused before they started laughing. This was how they usually spent their "guy days," training and getting ready for the future. They were at Pyrius' dojo, working in the back. Kiyoshi's grandfather didn't have any students in that day, and they didn't have to hide their abilities, though it was always more of a challenge when they had to fight without them.

"So Kiyo," Yuki asked as they started changing back into their regular clothes, "how's your dad been with all the wedding planning?"

"I honestly don't know," Kiyoshi answered. "We've had brief phone conversations, but I've been with Hintai the last few days while her parents were out of town. I didn't want to leave her alone."

The two boys nodded. Kiyoshi wasn't sure if his dad was thinking about the thieves that were after them but, after dealing with Haruki, Kiyoshi didn't want to take any chances with his friends' safety. So he trained himself, knowing that while his dad was distracted, he needed to keep an eye on everyone. Though, now that he was thinking about it, he wanted to check on his parents. "You know, before we go anywhere else, do you think it would be okay if we stopped off and their apartment?"

The two other boys nodded in agreement. They didn't mind the detour, especially when they were heading that way to go check a couple of sports and martial arts stores in that district. "Sure, man," Makoto replied, "no problem at all."

* * *

><p>Hiei was at home alone, thankful for some room to breathe. No, he didn't feel smothered by Yoshezame, but the two of them rarely had any piece these days. The wedding was just around the corner, and Emiko's friends were over all the time along with Yukina, Julia, Keiko, and Dana. Everything had been about dresses, china, flowers, crazy details that neither he nor Yoshezame would remember in the grand scheme of things. He would catch the pleading glimpses his mate flashed his way. Today was no different.<p>

Yoshezame wanted a day away from the wedding and from being trapped in the apartment. She had expressed to him her desire to have a life outside of the house. For years she had spend her time inside, separated from society, incarcerated, and she wanted it to end. She wanted to live, to work as Hiei's partner, and to do that in Human World, she needed to work. Koenma had gotten her documentation, so now she just had to go out and look. So instead of the women focusing on the wedding, Yukina, Julia, Keiko, and Dana were helping Yoshezame look for work and merge into society. Julia and Dana would be of more help since they went through the process themselves.

Hiei knew that Emiko understood, which is why the young maiden agreed to keep Mel busy for the day. Out of all of the women, the teenaged human was the most forceful and overbearing. She annoyed him so much, but she was one of his daughter's closest friends, and she had been doing her part to keep them all protected. If anything, she reminded him of the ferry girl that worked so closely with them over all their missions.

A knock snapped him out of his thoughts and a grin appeared on his face as he sensed the energy of his son. Swiftly, he moved to answer the door, flashing out of sight and appearing next to the structure. When he opened it, he saw Kiyoshi and his two friends. "Hey, dad," he greeted. "I just wanted to check in. How're you and mom?"

Hiei stood aside to let the boys in. "I'm well," he answered truthfully. "Your mother is out with your aunts looking for work."

"Mom's getting a job?" Kiyoshi asked in amazement, eyes wide. His two friends exchanged smiles before Kiyoshi smiled himself. "So it's really happening. We're finally all a part of this world now."

Hiei smirked and nodded. "We are."

Everyone sat in comfortable silence with a few blocks of conversation. Eventually Hiei suggested they all head to Pyre's and Trinten's place four lunch. Everyone agreed, especially because Kiyoshi was a little reluctant to leave his father. He wanted to spend more than just ten minutes with him after being away for so many days. After all, all of their lives would soon be changing and new responsibilities would be heading their way. Kiyoshi wanted to be Hiei's little boy for just a little while longer.


	32. Chapter 31 And All My Dreams Come True

Disclaimer:

Kiyoshi: YES! It's the last chapter! It's over…YES!

Makoto: Um…Kiyo…

Kiyoshi: I can't believe it's finally done. I'm free…FREEEEEEEE!

Makoto: Um…seriously Kiyo…there's something-

Stormie: Maybe you should just let him having this moment… He's really happy. Besides, I'm posting the Epilogue right after this so he's technically right.

Makoto: *sighs* Fine…well, let's move this thing along. Firestorm1991 does not own YYH or the characters…or the song yada yada yada…so without further to do-

Kiyoshi: THE LAST CHAPTER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Stormie: …o_o' Next story I better be nice to him…

Makoto: Agreed…

* * *

><p>Yoshezame looked around the hall with a smile on her face. She had to admit that her daughter and her friends had done a nice job choosing a place and decorating. It was amazing how quickly they pulled everything together, especially when it was originally thought by everyone that she and Hiei would be married at Genkai's temple. She couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of when that plan had changed the month before.<p>

"_So dad," Emiko spoke up during dinner, "Mel says we should be able to have the temple ready for the wedding this week."_

_Hiei paused in eating, his eyes wide. "Why are we setting up the temple?"_

_Yoshezame and Emiko exchanged confused looks. "Um…hasn't everyone had their wedding there?"_

_It was true that pretty much everyone save Yusuke and Keiko had gotten married at the temple. When his sister married Kuwabara, Koenma was still working on her documentation for Human World and she could not get married in a very public venue. It worked for her since she loved nature. It really hadn't mattered to her where they were married, and Kuwabara was just happy to go along with it. When Julia appeared in the Human World, she and Kurama had gotten married right away. Kurama was very private, only wanting his friends and family there. Julia had also been waiting on her legal documentation. As for Dana and Kenta, well, they had their documentation, but they didn't know anyone and preferred for the wedding to be a private ordeal._

_Hiei didn't know many people either, but his children were now part of other families who would be invited as well, not to mention Kurama's family, Yusuke's mother, and Kuwabara's sister. Hiei didn't want the event to be private, but he and Yoshezame had never discussed it._

"_I figured we were getting married at one of those halls," he stated. "The detective gave me the information for one."_

"_Y…You want to get married at a hall?" Emiko asked in shock. Hiei smirked slightly. It took a lot to shock his little girl. She was always prepared for anything, any problem that someone could confide in her. Simply expressing the desire to get married in a hall…yes, that's what it took to stump her._

"_Is that a problem?" Hiei teased, still smirking._

_He watched Emiko's face light up. "No, not at all!" she exclaimed. "That's great. I know Mel had a lot of ideas, and Hintai and I were looking at colors already. But now, it's going to take a bit longer to have the ceremony. We need to make sure there's someone who can marry you guys."_

"_Go for the earliest time," Hiei suggested, "and we'll work around them."_

"_Right dad! I'll get started now."_

_Emiko ran out of the house, cellphone in hand as she informed her friends of the change in plans._

_Meanwhile, Yoshezame was still in shock. Hiei was not one for grandiose. She certainly hadn't pictured them getting married in the Human World let alone so openly, and now they were. Culture shock was one thing, and she was getting used to it, but this was too much._

"_Why?" she voiced after they knew they were alone._

_Hiei turned to face her, his amusement gone as a serious expression took over. He took her hand and pulled her to him. "You've suffered so much," he stated. "I want you to have that day, the one where I publically claim you as mine. I would shout it from the rooftops if we could actually get up there. I want it, Yoshe. I want everyone to know that you are my wife, every single person we know and then some. But most of all, I want you to be happy. I will never understand what it is about weddings that seems to make women, human and demon alike, act so differently, but you deserve whatever that feeling is. You deserve to be happy."_

_His words brought tears to her eyes as the two lovers watched the tears drop to the ground. Hiei glared at the offending objects, but Yoshezame just laughed and pulled him to her burying her face in his neck. "Oh, Hiei," she sighed in contentment, "I am happy. There's nothing more you had to do, but we will do it that way. We're part of this world, now. Might as well go all out on traditions."_

"_Hn," Hiei replied, smiling slightly. "Couldn't agree more."_

She still couldn't believe he was okay with all of the pomp and circumstance, but it was kind of a nice feeling. These events didn't exist in the glacial world, nor did any celebration really. The women didn't even celebrate birthdays, save for when a new daughter was born. Yoshezame gasped and shook her head at the thought. They were no longer a part of that world, banished for an eternity which was completely fine with her. Hiei, over the years, had learned to partake in human celebrations of life, family, and love, and this wedding ceremony would encompass all three. In mere hours, they would be pledging their lives to one another while uniting their family in yet another way, their family and friends sharing in their love.

"Yoshe, we need to get you ready," Yukina said softly, a bright smile permanently set on her face.

Yoshezame had to force herself not to cry. "Yes, I know," she replied. "I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Before the ceremony, the guys couldn't seem to track down Hiei. They could sense him in the building, but it was obvious that he wanted a moment.<p>

He was in a room in the upstairs on the opposite side of the building reflecting on how he had gotten to this point. It had all started with a single conversation, one where he scoffed at the ideology behind publically announcing one's affection for their mate. It was like it had happened just yesterday instead of eighteen years prior.

_"So I guess that means we'll all be seeing each other at the wedding." Kuwabara had been talking about Yusuke's and Keiko's wedding._

_"Aside from hanging out like we usually do," Kurama smirked. "But I wouldn't miss that wedding for the world."_

_"Hn. A 'wedding' is a pointless human custom."_

_"It's not pointless!" Kuwabara said, getting in Hiei's face. "It's where two people who love each other pledge that love. They're bound together forever and nothing can tear them apart. I'm planning on asking Yukina to marry me someday."_

Hiei chuckled as he remembered his own reaction to that statement. It lead him to leave the group abruptly and that's when Rui had brought Kiyoshi into his life. He had been so small with a face full of innocence, and, while Hiei was contemplating his stance on love, the little boy completely changed his life. He learned what it meant to care about someone else and put their needs above his own. He learned what it meant to love.

Emiko…she was different. The innocent girl that reminded him so much of Yukina, not knowing the true pain their race could cause. She had wanted to return to Human World only because she wanted to know the brother from whom she had been separated. She taught him something else he would have never accepted. Kiyoshi taught him unconditional love. When he had been injured by the Pyrius look-a-like, Emiko had been so upset. He hadn't truly been her father, and he only became a part of her life because of Kiyoshi, but she grew to see him as her father and treated him as such.

_"Daddy?" Emiko called, slightly opening the door._

_"You can come in," Hiei called to her. Emiko and Kiyoshi both came into the room. Emiko had been crying, but both of them smiled when they saw he was awake. They ran over to hug him._

_"Daddy, we were so worried," she said starting to cry again._

_"I must return home now to prepare and discuss the situation with Julia." Kurama left without another word. Then Emiko spoke up._

_"What situation? Daddy, what's going on?" she asked, borderline tears. She was always very emotional growing up, especially when worried about what was going on around her. Hiei always hated seeing her cry and moved a hand to wipe her tears away before they formed and crystalized._

Even after he returned from Demon World, she refused to let him go.

_"Daddy, you're back!" Emiko shouted and she ran over and hugged him. "I missed you."_

_He hugged Emiko back and kissed her forehead. "I missed you, too, Emiko."_

_Her face lit up at the revelation, and Hiei had hoped she didn't think he hadn't missed her. I decided to take the picture out from my cloak. "I missed you both and looked at this picture every day."_

_That's when he noticed everyone in Kurama's living room. Normally he would have been embarrassed his display of emotion, but hell, he hadn't seen my kids in a couple weeks so who cared?_

The relationship he had with his daughter was amazing, and it hadn't been formed unconditionally. At first, she was slightly nervous around him because she didn't know how to behave. She had still loved him because he took care of her, but it wasn't until she had first called him "daddy" and had grown even more nervous. Hiei had talked to her in depth that day, letting her know that he didn't mind and that he loved her too.

She taught him something just as precious as Kiyoshi had. She taught him that it was okay to love someone. It was conditional love that became unconditional. They had been brought together by circumstance, but Hiei could hardly remember the time where she wasn't a part of his life. And that led him to his feelings for Yoshezame.

He learned to love through circumstance, and now he loved her fully and unconditionally, just as he had with Emiko. But Yoshezame…his feelings had been difficult to sort through when he learned the truth. She had still done something so unforgivable to his son…her son…their son.

She might have taught him the second most important lesson he learned in his life.

_"What do you want?" he asked keeping his voice under control despite wanting to rip this woman's face off._

_"I want to make things right for them," Yoshezame explained._

_He gave her an incredulous look. "You are fourteen years too late for that," Hiei replied. "Kiyoshi wanted to get to know you, but you wanted nothing to do with him. Emiko wanted to know her brother and came back with us."_

_"They are my children," she said calmly, but desperately._

_"Really?" Hiei asked loudly. "Because as far as I'm concerned, they are MY children and YOU gave them up! You said YOUR SON should have died and that YOUR DAUGHTER was a traitor to YOUR race! I raised Kiyoshi for almost eighteen years and Emiko for fourteen. They go to school, but you probably could have guessed that since it's so obvious here. But do you know their hobbies, friends, where they want to go to college, what they want to study? No! So who do you think you are that you can just show up here after fourteen years and demand to see them?"_

_"Please, Hiei, let me talk to them," she begged._

_"No."_

_"Please," she begged quietly. She was losing her resolve. Hiei knew she was about to cry; and being around humans, he didn't need that kind of attention._

_"How can I let you near them when Kiyoshi is fighting with depression because of your hateful words? He doesn't even understand what he's feeling. How would you feel if your mother said she wanted you dead and then showed up more than a decade later?"_

_"I know it won't be easy," she said, "but I have to try. I want to be a part of their lives. I won't leave here until I do."_

He had been so angry at the time, but now he understood completely just how desperate she was. She had never meant her words, but the damage they had caused could not be easily healed. Hiei had been so terrified when he found out Kiyoshi tried drugs as a way to heal his pain. Emiko blowing up at her mother was just as bad. His little girl never yelled once before that moment. Both he and Yoshezame had been upset about it all. Emiko's outburst led Yoshe to tell him the truth.

_"I made a huge mistake, Hiei. I was too stunned to do anything that day. When Kiyoshi said all of those sweet and innocent things, I wanted to accept him at that moment. I would have, but I had to send them both away to protect them."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped. "Telling your son you wish he was dead was supposed to protect him? Calling your daughter a traitor was supposed to protect her? How?"_

_"The village elder had been there, Hiei."_

_Hiei didn't see what the significance of her concern. "So what?" he asked with a cold voice._

_"She would have killed Kiyoshi. She said if he ever returned, they would finish the job and if Emiko ended up like Yukina going in search of her brother, she would be banished and if she ever came back, she would be killed as well."_

And to add insult to injury…

_"I was wondering why you hadn't come down for dinner," Hiei stated coldly attempting to hide his concern._

_"I thought it would be best of I stayed away as much as possible until they adjust."_

_Hiei took a seat next to her. She looked dead inside, like she wanted to give up but just couldn't bring herself to._

_"I told Kiyoshi the truth. He'll still need time to process the new information and get over what you said, but he is a very forgiving person and will probably be able to get past this. If he can, Emiko will too."_

_"I'm beyond redemption, Hiei. I knew that coming here, but I can't go back without making things right."_

_"Why would you go back?"_

_She looked away from him and said, "It was my final request to be able to make things right with the children before I face my punishment."_

_"What punishment?" Hiei asked getting defensive._

_"I…I was incarcerated for the last ten years after the village elders deemed me letting them go as a crime." Hiei was taken aback by this revelation. He was about to say something before she spoke again. "I needed to make things right for the kids before I accept the penalty. I only have a year left, Hiei."_

After he learned of her imprisonment, that she truly wanted to escape and be with her children, he had to get over it. So many times he and the kids had begged her to stay, yet she still planned to leave. He himself was willing to turn himself over in exchange for his loved ones to have their freedom.

But still, she taught him something valuable. She taught him to forgive.

This life was still new to the fire demon, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. It honestly didn't matter to him. He didn't care about his past, because he knew he was wanted and loved by both of his parents. He had a sister that he would always be there for. He was a thief and that led him to meet Kurama and the spirit detectives who were now his family. It didn't matter that someone was after him and Kurama, because they would easily overcome the obstacle. He had two amazing children that he got to watch grow into amazing adults (well, in human years at least), and now he had a woman he loved with so much heart and passion that he never thought could ever exist.

"Dad?"

Hiei turned to see Kiyoshi dressed in a similar looking tuxedo and smiled. "I'm ready, Kiyoshi. Just had to go over a few things."

Kiyoshi snickered. "Trying not to forget your vows?" he teased.

The grin never left Hiei's face. "Something like that…" They began to head downstairs. "Is your mother ready?"

"Yeah, dad, she is," Kiyoshi said softly. "I still can't believe this is all real. Doesn't it feel like a dream?"

Hiei nodded. He knew things would feel unreal for quite a while. Everything had happened so fast. They had spent the majority of their lives dealing with the pain the glacial village and their laws has caused. Now that they were free…it was an indescribable feeling.

* * *

><p>Yoshezame couldn't believe it was almost time to make her grand entrance. It still blew her mind that Hiei even wanted the ceremony to be like this. Mel finished checking her dress, hair, and makeup to make sure nothing was out of place. The girl was overbearing, but it didn't matter. Yoshezame was just happy to be with her daughter, her daughter-in-law, her sister-in-law, and so many others who loved her and her family as part of their own.<p>

"Hiei is ready," Keiko announced. "Kiyoshi found him somewhere upstairs."

"Good to know he didn't get cold feet," Shizuru said as she lit a cigarette.

"But…daddy's a fire demon," Emiko noted. "He can't get cold."

Hintai chuckled. "It's an expression. Some human guys get scared and run off a bit before the wedding, or just run away period."

"You mean like my loving husband?" Keiko joked, causing the girls to laugh. "I was afraid he'd hightail it back to Demon World just to avoid a big ceremony."

"Yusuke always was a city hall kind of guy," Botan chimed in. "You know…court hearings."

"Oh haha," Yusuke said entering the room. "I'd like to inform everyone that I never got arrested."

"Not for lack of trying, kid," Shizuru replied, "or were all those fights just friendly spars?"

"Oh quiet you…" Yusuke muttered before he smiled to Yoshezame. "Alright, time to haul out. There's a huge party after, so let's make it a quick ceremony."

"That's not up to you," Yukina chided lightly. "I'm sure my brother, just to annoy you, prepared a long speech for his vows."

There was another laugh at Yusuke's expense before Yoshezame stood up. "Let's do this. I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Hiei was waiting at the front of the hall, smirking. He was so sure of himself and this ceremony. He commended his daughter and their friends for pulling it all together. It was simple; it was elegant; it was perfect.<p>

Hiei waited with confidence, standing proud and tall. Koenma stood in front of him. Seeing as he was the ruler of the Spirit World and both Hiei and Yoshezame were demons, the whole group thought it would be appropriate for him to be the minister for their ceremony, and, according to Kiyoshi and Makoto, it only took five minutes to get ordained online. Hiei had chuckled at that, but in all seriousness he was relieved. If the Reikai ruler was willing to publically recognize their marriage, there wasn't much that could separate them again, ice world or not.

The music began to play as Hiei watched the mixture of his family's children as well as his own with their mates made their way down the aisle. Hiei wasn't really sure about who was the flower bearers or ring girls or maids or ushers…or whatever anything meant, but he still felt pride in each of them and was able to remind himself that they were his family.

The second Yoshezame entered the room, however, all of his confidence left him and was replaced by genuine awe. His breath had been taken away in that moment, and he didn't realize Koenma smiling down at him as he continued to stare at his bride. Though Hiei had never been a fan of white, he couldn't help but think the dress suited her perfectly. He could make out her warm smile through the veil and grinned as well. The only thought in his mind was that he would be married to the woman in mere minutes.

When Yoshezame joined him in the front, his hands instantly shot to hers. She laughed lightly and tightened hers around his. Both were ready to just get on with it.

"Dearly beloved," Koenma started to say, but was quickly interrupted by Yusuke.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that part. Just get to the important stuff."

Hiei shot his friend an unamused glare, though there were a lot of chuckles and laughs, and even some agreed. "Yeah, move on," Genkai ordered. "This should have been done already."

"Yes, it has been a long time coming," Kurama argued. "I'm sure everyone here can agree."

"Hn," Hiei chuckled, "seems like I've been outnumbered. Fine then, we can skip this part."

Koenma sighed. "Fine…If anyone has any reason why these two should not- OW!" The prince looked over to the innocent Emiko who had just thrown a snowball she created.

Kiyoshi and Makoto burst out laughing at that. "I think what my sister is trying to say is that's not even a thought in this room."

"Right, let's just continue from the vows," Yoshezame suggested. Hiei nodded and looked to her expectantly. "What, me first?"

"I have a lot to say."

Yoshezame smiled and nodded as she composed herself. "For the longest time in my life, I never considered a life like this. I was just never exposed to anything besides my mother and a world of ice. I was always taught that anything that was not known was dangerous, including the opposite sex since there was never any men in our race."

Both Yoshezame and Hiei were frowning slightly as they thought of their home world. "It wasn't until one brave ice maiden decided to venture out that I heard anything differently. I was young, practically a baby in demon's terms, but I was fascinated by what that woman had to say. That was when I learned of men, what they were, and how kind-hearted they could be. What that woman described didn't sound dangerous, but something to be sought after.

"That woman…she was your mother, Hiei. Yours and Yukina's, and she loved you both with all of her heart." Hiei's grip tightened around Yoshezame's. "I ventured out on my own, and I experienced the dangerous side of that unknown, but I still knew what she described was out there…but by then, I had already been found out and carted back to the glacial lands by my own mother.

"I never told her what I experienced, but it didn't matter because I was found out anyway. We don't need to rehash the last eighteen years, but I need you to know…what Hina had found, I never thought I would be blessed enough to find it. I never knew I would find love, but I did and that journey I set out on years ago…I've finally succeeded."

She ended her speech, a soft smile on her face and tears beginning to form in her eyes. _None of that, _Hiei communicated with her as his hand ran up under her veil and wiped the forming droplets away.

As he pulled away, he began to speak. "I was raised in a similar environment. I'm sure we can all agreed that a world of hatred and cruelty describes both Demon World and the glacial village…

"I was raised to be a creature of evil and hatred," he continued quietly. "I was given that title before I was even born, and I accepted it. I allowed myself to be consumed with hatred, and I planned on making sure that those witches knew it."

Yoshezame's expression softened as she listened to his words. "I never knew what love really was. I thought it was a pointless emotion that was nothing but a few petty gestures with empty words that people used to slide by. It never meant anything to me, not until Kiyoshi entered my life. That was the first time I saw what it was, that I was capable of such an emotion after over a century of hate and violence. When Emiko came into my life, I learned that I was capable of that emotion…that I could hold multiple people in my previously unfeeling heart.

"And then I met you," he stated seriously, his expression darkened. "Do not take offense, but those old, vengeful emotions came flooding back when you first arrived. I didn't know what to do with that. I never thought of that world when we returned, and I hoped to never be dragged back to it."

"I'm sorry," Yoshezame whispered sincerely.

Hiei just smirked at her. "Don't be; because if you hadn't returned, I would have never been able to get to know and forgive the love of my life."

The two of them smiled at each other, and went through the motions of the ceremony. Kiyoshi and Emiko handed them the simple golden bands that had been carried by little Ai. Koenma had announced them as married and the two shared a very passionate kiss. In that moment, they were the only two in the room.

The wedding was short, non-traditional, full of many interruptions and remarks from their friends and family. The reception was loud, crowded, filled with treasured moments, and very long. That day was perfectly them.

It was a dream come true.


	33. Ch 32 My Memories of Love Will Be of You

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters or the song "Perhaps Love." I only own my OCs.

Yes, I did a normal disclaimer this time.

So now it's the end. It took me a long time to get here between life and block, and it will probably be a bit of time before I start the last and final installment of this series. I want to try to flesh ideas out instead of allowing myself to fall into like a year of writer's block. I thank all of you who have stuck with me and have continued to review. It meant a lot, and I do appreciate it.

So now, without further ado, the final chapter to Perhaps Love.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the wedding, and Hiei and Yoshezame were taking their children to orientation at a local university. Both twins were so excited to be entering the university, though both still were keeping their minds open about majors. Their mates would also be attending, and they were all very excited. The only two who wouldn't be attending were Mel and Yuki, as they were joining Mel's family on a trip around the world. Yuki had already arranged to get a job at Pyrius' dojo having been thankful to the man for all that he had taught him.<p>

"Can you believe we'll be starting here this fall?" Emiko asked in excitement. "This campus is so amazing!"

Kiyoshi smiled and shook his head at her. "Yeah, sure it is," he agreed for her sake while exchanging knowing looks with his father who was slightly elbowed by Yoshezame in scolding. The couple simply exchanged smiles.

"Come on!" his sister exclaimed, dragging him away from their parents. "I want to check out the art building. They have an event soon."

"Okay, okay," Kiyoshi laughed. "Slow down, Emi. We'll get there in time."

Hiei and Yoshezame decided to let their children go off on their own and experience their moments together. It had been a while since the siblings had hung out alone since both of them had mated. "It's so nice to see them together," Yoshezame murmured softly, forcing herself not to cry tears of happiness and relief. "I'm so glad everything worked out."

"The siblings from our world seem to be brought together no matter what," Hiei answered contentedly. "I have no complaints with that."

Yoshezame nuzzled against him as they sat down on a bench. "Me neither. At least we know they will be together and happy for a long, long time. Despite the past."

Hiei tilted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. They were full of sincerity as he uttered the words, "Don't even think they had a bad past. They weren't separated for long, and they were both happy in this world. Despite those few instances, they only have memories of love, and that's all that matters."

Yoshezame smiled at her husband and mate. "You're right of course," she agreed before giggling slightly.

"What?" Hiei asked in confusion, his brows furrowing as he searched her for answers.

"Just hard to believe the irritable fire demon that appeared on my doorstep could be such a romantic and loving father," she stated with a warm smile. "I love you, Hiei. And I'm so happy they had you."

Hiei smirked at her, lacing their fingers together. "And now, they'll have both of us, and we'll make many more memories."

And both of them knew that was true.


End file.
